


Of Deerhounds and Dittany

by sword_and_pen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Long Live Fred Weasley, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, no ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword_and_pen/pseuds/sword_and_pen
Summary: While out in the unknown on the run with Harry, Hermione remembers just exactly why she's fighting. Her journey has only just begun, but how much is her life going to change until things settle? Follow her as she fights beside her loved ones and discovers the true power of her bloodline.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 86
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone so I wanna address a couple of things at the beginning of this story just in case. So I love Fleur, and I think her marriage and relationship to Bill is sweet, so there will be no Fleur bashing OR Ron bashing. That being said this story is obviously a divergence from canon and Fleur and Bill never date or get married. It's actually Hermione's wedding that gets crashed at the beginning of what would be book seven. She still chooses to go with Harry and Ron. 
> 
> Also, on the note of age. Hermione has met Bill once or twice before prior to the first little flashback dream, however, he never truly notices her until the battle of the Department of Mysteries. I had Bill there because it works with the scene and I can do what I want. So at the time of the first flashback, Hermione would be sixteen in the book, but I've made her seventeen with the time turner and it will be explained later on. And no, no hanky lanky until she’s eighteen. So, in summary: 
> 
> Battle of the Department of Mysteries-
> 
> Bill is present and is also 26 (also this is pre-wolf bite and Battle of the Astronomy Tower just an FYI)
> 
> Hermione would be 16 but with the time turner she is 17
> 
> Dreams or memories will be italicized! 
> 
> This will all be explained as well throughout the story so please don't worry and I really truly hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading! XO

“And you? What about you? You left your husband on your wedding day! Don’t you love him? Don’t you want to see him?” 

Hermione stared at Ron in horror. His eyes were dark and the skin beneath them was bruised. He was pale but spitting with rage. He wasn’t the Ron she knew, it was that stupid locket around his neck twisting his mind and tainting his very soul. 

“Right. Of course, I’m always the second option. I’ll be sure to tell your husband that he’s the second choice now too bet he’ll be glad to know what kind of girl he married.” He hissed it as he stormed past her and gathered his belongings, and stormed out of the tent. Hermione just stared after him, tears spilling down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. 

How had this happened? It’d been months since she’d been able to truly relax, or sleep, or do anything more than worry. The last time she’d truly felt at peace was the morning of her wedding, waking up in the arms of the man she loved more than life itself. 

She felt her legs buckle, and her knees hit the floor as she let out a strangled sob, Harry coming back into the tent almost stumbled right over her. He’d chased after him, she realized and now gathered her up into his arms. 

“C’mon, 'Mione, he won’t….he won’t think that. He’s devoted to you,” Harry soothed her, easing her to sit down. 

“But I left! I left Harry, on our wedding day!” She let out another chocked sob and turned her face into his shoulder as she cried. With a small sigh, the green-eyed young man rubbed her back and rested his cheek on her head. 

“Yes, but Hermione knew it was going to happen at some point. It wasn’t a surprise. Was he angry looking when you said good-bye?” Harry felt her shake her head against him and closed his eyes. 

“There then. He’ll know something’s up if Ron even has a chance to find everyone. It's not like anyone is at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place. Everything will be alright.” Harry soothed her, trying his best to make her calm. He loved her more than anything, she was his sister, and he felt his heartbreaking for her. 

They sat in silence until Harry could feel her breathing even out, and he helped settle her back onto her cot. Taking the thick blanket from the end of her bed he pulled it up over her after sliding her shoes off, letting her sleep peacefully. 

Glancing over at his friend, he saw the thin band of silver around her ring finger glinting in the dim light. It pained him, knowing on the happiest day of her life that she’d left to come with him. He had tried to convince them, convince her to let him go alone but she’d bloody well refused a hundred different ways. Shaking his head he moved over to take the locket from where Ron had placed it and put it around his neck. With a small grunt, he moved out into the cold to take the first watch of the night. Hermione, in a deep sleep for the first time in weeks, dreamt. 

  
****

_Hermione, heart in her throat, struggled against the iron grip on her collar and hair. Her eyes widened as Harry stood before Lucious Malfoy, hand tight around the prophecy. Dolohov yanked yer violently back, pressing the tip of his wand to her temple. She was shaking and wanted desperately to call out to Harry, to tell him to forget about them._

_“Don’t give it to him Harry!” Hermione jolted at the voice of Neville, a small sigh escaping her. Someone had said it, at least, and she resisted the urge to fight against her hold as Bellatrix hissed and placed her wand across Neville’s throat._

_She watched in horror as Harry handed the prophecy over, the white mist that coiled inside turning a dark muted grey and clouded the ball. Her heart sank as she realized this….this was probably the end. After everything they’d gone through, they’d die here in the Department of Mysteries at the hands of death eaters. There was a small flash of light behind Lucious, and Harry’s eyes flickered to the source._

_“Get away from my godson.” The swift punch that Sirius threw had her gasping in shock, her eyes widening and Dolohov yanked her violently. She cried out in pain as his hand moved from her collar and into her curly hair, yanking her painfully close. White plumes of light descended into the room, circling and chasing death eaters who one by one let go of her friends._

_Dolohov stumbled forward and sent a curse her way, which she quickly reflected, stumbling off the rock she was on and falling to her knees. Hermione glanced up, scrambling to her feet as the death eater reared back and she fumbled her wand in her hand. Light flashed in front of her and she felt an arm wrap around her, pulling her flush against someone’s back._

_“Bombarda!”_

_She heard the sound of a body hitting the ground with a hard thump. Hermione hadn’t realized she’d closed her eyes until a voice above her drew her attention._

_“Alright there, love? If you can, I need to let you go and you need to go to Tonks,” it was a low voice, but pleasant and easy, one she knew fairly well. Glancing up, she was surprised to be faced with the long red mane of silky strands that belonged to Bill Weasley. His blue eyes were sparkling at her from over his shoulder, his arm still holding her against his back._

_“I’m alright.” He nodded, sent her a smile, and released her his wand slicing through the air as he fought off hexes._

_“Off you pop then,” he gave her a wide grin and Hermione nodded, turning to see Tonks running towards her with Ginny and Luna, ducking down._

_Ginny glanced up and saw her, then her eyes darted behind Hermione, and widened in shock._

_“Ron!” She screamed causing Hermione to whirl around, noticing Dolohov had somehow managed to stand and was making his way towards a distracted and fighting Ron. Without thinking she leaped towards him, shouldering his body out of the way and catching the stray end of a curse on her side. Leaping up, she threw hex and hex at the bleeding death eater, who simply growled at her before vanishing. Falling to her knees at the pain she was finally allowing herself to feel, Hermione watched in horror as a streak of green light hit Sirius._

_“No!” She sobbed, watching the man fall back into the mist and disappear. She lunged forward, only to be caught by a pair of arms, holding her firmly in place. Remus wrapped his arms around a thrashing Harry who was shouting and crying. Hermione felt the tears well in her eyes and she watched with helplessness as Harry threw his head back only to let out the most gut-wrenching scream she’d ever heard. Turning her face into the body who held her, Hermione sobbed brokenly. Hands smoothed up and down her spine as she cried, the relief of having her life still was dwarfed by the heartache she felt for Sirius, and her best friend._

_“Harry no!” Remus bellowed, and Hermione snapped her head to the side. She watched as Harry disappeared around a corner. Lifting her eyes she could see Remus talking animatedly to Mad-Eye, and Ron begin walking towards the door Harry went through._

_“Wait,” Hermione called out, struggling against whoever held her to try and follow, but paused as Tonks blocked Ron’s way, and the grip around her tightened._

_“Dumbledore’s got him. Anyone injured?” Mad-Eye ground out, looking around at the small group of the Order that had gathered, and Hermione finally began to feel the pain in her side._

_“Doesn’t look like it. Bill, can you send word to your father about-” Kingsley had turned to Bill and noticed that as the red-head stood and released her, Hermione tried to stand as well. But she stumbled and fell back onto her knees. Bill was in the middle talking to his Patronus, a large Scottish Deerhound when he heard Hermione collapse beside him. Ron was already running over and with a flick of his wand he sent the Patronus out before kneeling. Gently he rolled her over and hissed at the sight of blood on her creamy sweater._

_Her eyes were glassy and hooded, the pain hitting her fully as she stared up at concerned and worried faces._

_“What the hell happened?” Remus growled brushing hair away from her face. Ron looked pale and swallowed thickly._

_“She….she knocked me out of the way, I was fighting and next thing I know she body-checked me. But she didn’t say or do anything after that made me think she was hurt I mean she…..Merlin ‘Mione just bounced right back up and fought Dolohov off on her own,” Ron tried to explain, his hands shaking as his friend lay beneath him, face white and her breathing coming out in pants._

_“He was sneaking up behind you Ron that’s why she pushed you out of the way. You were distracted and he would’ve had the jump on you,” Ginny supplied wiping tears from her face with the sleeve of her jumper._

_“She’ll be alright, we just need to get her to headquarters,” Tonks reassured him, resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. Ron nodded and gulped as he watched his big brother gently scoop her up into his arms, her head rolling back._

_“I’ve got her. I’ll get us back, the rest of you need to get back to Hogwarts. I’ll send word when mom’s looked over her,” Bill said effectively cutting off any protest from Ron or the others. With that, he vanished with a loud crack._

_To say that Molly was upset, and all together fussier than usual would be an understatement. When Hermione had arrived number 12 Grimmauld Place, she’d been in a daze, one hand weakly clutching onto Bill’s coat. Molly had let out a shocked cry and ushered Bill up the stairs to a spare bedroom. Placing the girl on the bed gently, he brushed stray curls from her face as his mother bustled and prodded gently, calling out to his father to bring specific items._

_“How did this happen?” Molly asked him, eyes wide and filled with fear and worry. Bill, still brushing back her hair softly raised his gaze to his mother._

_“Dolohov was sneaking up on Ron I guess, was going to take him out with his back turned and this one just streaked over and pushed him aside. Caught a stray curse to the side. She saved Ron,” he murmured staring down at the serene face of the girl, eyes flickering behind her lids every so often. Molly watched her son and sighed gently, moving to raised Hermione’s sweater a bit to see the wound._

_“A bit of Dittany and she should be alright. Why don’t you go on down and tell your father what happened?” She instructed, watching as Bill nodded, eyes on Hermione’s face before getting up and heading down the stairs._

_“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered, her eyes opening a crack. Molly gave her a watery smile and shook her head, stroking the girl’s cheek._

_“Oh love. Come now there’s no reason to apologize. You saved my baby, and I’ll forever be in your debt. I’m just thanking the stars you’re not hurt worse than this. I can’t keep getting scared by my children like this Hermione,” she scolded gently, watching as the girl’s eyes opened just a bit more._

_“But I-”_

_“Hush now. You and Harry are basically my children at this point. And I’m glad you’re safe. So very glad. You’re needed, Hermione. Not just by the boys but by us as well. You need to be careful from now on promise me,” Molly whispered as she squeezed the dropper, letting the Dittany gently fall into the wound. Hermione hissed but nodded, tears in her eyes._

_“I promise.”_

***

Hermione woke, her heart aching. It was more a memory than a dream, about the first time she’d really felt truly loved by the Weasley’s. Of course, she’d known it before, but to hear that Molly thought of her as her own had been….well, it made her feel lighter. Upon waking, she kissed the silver ring on her hand and made herself some tea from the small kettle, taking our two mugs for her and Harry. 

“Hey,” he groused, looking up at her. His lap was covered by blankets and she felt her heart tug. 

“I’m sorry Harry I slept longer than I meant to. Here,” she offered the tea and watched him take it, sliding off the locket and handing it over to her. Wordlessly she took it and placed it around her neck, settling onto the ground beside him. 

“Don’t worry. You needed it. Besides, now you can sit out here and read in silence while I go get some sleep,” he joked lightly bumping her shoulder with his. She gave a small smile and nodded, a book already tucked into her jacket. 

“You think he’ll come back?” She asked quietly. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled black hair. 

“I’m not sure. But we can’t stay forever. We need to move in the next day or so,” Harry informed her as he sipped his tea. She nodded and they sat in silence drinking their tea and wallowing in pity. When Harry shuffled the blankets onto her lap, she smiled softly at him and gave him her now empty mug to take in. 

“Get some rest.” He simply nodded silently and kissed the top of her hair, before moving inside the tent. Sighing she took out the Tales of Beedle The Bard and settled in to read. Casting a look up at the sky, she wondered idly what her husband was doing, and if he missed her just as much as she missed him. Shaking her head she turned her eyes back down to the book in her lap and lost herself amongst the ink and paper. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione agree on something, and Hermione remembers happier times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thanks for reading, I realized I'd accidentally marked the story a one-shot but I promise it is not it will follow the events leading up to the war, the war, and post-war. Also, I'd like to reiterate there's no underage hanky panky, and I love Fleur and Ron so no bashing of either of them. 
> 
> Let me know if the memories in Italics are too much, I was just trying to make sure people knew they were memories instead of just normal parts of what would be 'present-day' in the story. 
> 
> I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, this is all for fun and no money. 
> 
> Happy reading and hope you all enjoy! XO
> 
> ******************************************

Hermione sat beside Harry, weeks later, as snow and wind raged just beyond the sanctuary of their tent listening to the crackling of the radio. Every day they listened intently, trying to hear the names of their loved ones, of messages, of anything. It grew more and more painful to listen to, to wish for home and warmth but this was the closest they could come to. 

“ _And lastly we have a message for….Youngest Seeker and Lioness. Your family misses you and loves you greatly. To Lioness from Tomb Raider….come home soon. And now we’ll be reading-_ ” Harry reached forward and clicked it off, tears in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Hermione knew that the moment she said anything he wouldn’t believe it, instead, she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him. He sniffled against her shoulder and held her close, eyes squeezed shut.   
  
“Harry….you don’t need to apologize. Before you say anything just listen alright?” She waited until Harry nodded against her shoulder.   
  
“The night before we came to get you, I...we...had talked about the fact that I might have to leave with you. He was mad, not at you,” she amended quickly when Harry flinched. 

“Harry he was mad because he was scared for us, for me, for you, for Ron. He was worried not only because I was going to be on the run with you two, but because you even had to leave in the first place. He was upset because we couldn’t go back to Hogwarts, couldn’t have a normal end to our schooling. To see our friends, and instead had to fight a war. He didn’t understand really….truly until right before we left. He said to me ‘protect yourself, protect them, and come home to me.’ Harry, he loves you like a brother as well, he wouldn’t want you to feel guilty. We both knew what we signed up for when I agreed to go with you. Neither one of us would ever hate or blame you,” she said softly brushing her fingers through his hair as he pulled back from her and wiped his eyes. 

“Hermione,” he started but she cut him off with a quick look. 

“Don’t argue with me, Harry. I’m not saying this to just make you feel better. I’m telling you because it’s the truth. You need to hear this.” He searched her eyes for a moment before nodding solemnly. 

“I’ve got first watch tonight,” he told her softly, smiling as he patted her hand and moved over to sit at their small table. Nodding she stood and made her way to her cot, sighing lightly and curling up on her side. 

“Hermione?” She heard a few moments later. Rolling onto her back she glanced at him, humming in response. 

“Thank you.” She just gave him a small smile and nodded, turning her eyes to the top of the canvas. Staring, she let her mind wander. 

***

_Hermione woke a few days later to a hovering Ron and Harry. Rubbing her eyes she smiled tiredly at her friends, who upon seeing her awake, launched themselves at her._

_“Ow! Harry, Ronald, please! I just woke up,” she commented with a small snort, patting each boy on the head as they held her close._

_“Oi, you two. The lady said ow so maybe...ya know, she’s still in a bit of pain?” A voice called gaining the attention of the three teens in the room. Bill stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and his hair tied in a messy knot on his head, a brow raised. He caught her eye and winked at her a small smirk playing on his lips._

_“Oh, bloody hell. Sorry ‘Mione. We’ve just been so worried you know,” Ron muttered as he and Harry pulled away._

_“It’s alright, don’t worry. Professor Snape made sure to check it for any lasting damage or lingering darkness but there was none. Just a scar!” She informed them with a wide smile, eyes darting up to Bill as he took a step into the room pushing off the door frame._

_“Gave us quite the scare there love. Let’s try not to do that again, shall we?” Hermione flushed and looked away, her fingers fiddling with the top of the blanket now pooled at her waist._

_“No guarantees. I’m best friends with these two.” She glanced up and found Bill grinning widely at her before he threw his head back and barked out a laugh. Both Ron and Harry had started to protest before thinking better of it, because well she had a point._

_“Alright, you two. Mum says go wash up for dinner,” Bill told the two boys, watching with amusement as they nodded and scrambled from the room moaning about how hungry they were. He watched them go, and Hermione took the opportunity to truly take in Bill Weasley for the first time._

_He wore a light tan button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a dark brown pants. He was tall and broad across his chest and shoulders, but athletic and not at all bulky like his younger brother Charlie. She’d met Bill only twice before and that was just in passing, so she felt like this was truly the first time she got to see him._

_“Like what you see there darling?” Bill’s voice drifted over to her and she jolted for a moment, eyes flashing up to his laughing blue ones._

_“N-no I was….I was just thinking how much you look like Indiana Jones.” She blurted and her cheeks flushed red. Moving towards her he pushed her legs gently to the side on the bed and sat, a brow raised._

_“Who?”_

_“Indiana Jones he’s….well, he’s a fictional muggle character. An archaeologist and a tomb raider,” Hermione tried explaining and watched as Bill’s attention piqued._

_“A tomb raider?” He asked eyes sharp and full of interest. Hermione grinned slightly, having watched the movies with her dad, as they were some of his favorites._

_“He goes into ancient temples and tombs and pulls out artifacts to study and give to museums. Of course, there are always bad guys who want the items for evil or money or whatnot,” she explained with a small smile._

_“So he’s a curse breaker.”_

_Hermione snorted and shook her head._

_“I guess to a certain degree but he’s a muggle, so in truth, he’s dodging booby traps instead of curses. Like giant swinging blades, an enormous boulder, arrows shooting out from cracks in the walls, that sort of thing.”_

_Bill was quiet for a moment before he turned to her and gave her a dazzling smile._

_“Well, I guess I mind being compared to him if he’s so exciting and dashing. He is dashing, right? Or have you insulted me and gotten away with it?”_

_“I have not!” She cried with indignation, huffing as Bill let out a laugh and shook his head. When he wouldn’t stop laughing she smacked his arm, causing him to wince._

_“The twins we’re right you really are a little lioness. I’ll remember that. Come on now, it’s dinner time so I told Mum I’d help you down the stairs,” he told her with a small smile. Hermione nodded and gingerly stood from the bed, her hand still in his offered one. It was warm and rough, and it engulfed her hand._

_“He is.” She mumbled quietly. Bill, blinking looked down at the mop of chestnut curls. When she lifted her face he jolted, her honey colored eyes wide and inviting and filled with warmth, safety, and just a sprinkle of mischief._

_“Hm?”_

_“He is….he’s dashing,” Hermione explained. Bill just smiled softly reaching out with his free hand and brushed a few curls behind her ear, enjoying the red blush that settled atop her cheeks and nose._

_“Then I really don’t mind it,” he said and tugged her towards the door and down the stairs where a rowdy bunch of Weasley’s and Order members convened._

  
  


***

Smiling softly to herself Hermione pushed up from the cot and glanced over at Harry, who was struggling to stay awake despite the early morning sun moving into the small crack of the tent flaps. Standing, she slid on her coat and wrapped her scarf around her, moving towards her friend and gently guiding him to lay down. He fussed a bit and mumbled an apology but Hermione just waved him off.   
  
Taking her books from the small picnic table she shuffled outside to settle amongst the large grey limestones that seemed to naturally crack and separate from each other. She opened her book and began searching for the symbol she’d seen drawn in the Tales of Beedle the Bard, getting lost in the pages. 

She hadn’t realized how long it had been until she heard Harry call out to her, and lifted her head, seeing him coming towards her. 

“Hermione you were right, snitches do have flesh memories. But my first year I didn’t catch the snitch with my hand I almost swallowed it,” he told her excitedly as he plopped down beside her, showing her the wording now etched on the golden sphere. 

“I open at the close? What does that mean?” She glanced at Harry who gave a small sigh and a shrug. 

“I was hoping that you’d know. I wanted to talk to you about something though, I think….I think we need to go to Godric’s Hollow.” 

Hermione winced and felt her stomach drop. She had been trying to avoid going there as much as possible because it meant so much to Harry it would obviously be a place Voldemort would look for him. However, she’d come around to the idea in the past few days. 

“I think we need to go as well.” Harry gave her a surprised look which caused her to sigh.   
  
“Why?” 

“What better place to hide the Sword of Gryffindor that the place of Godric Gryffindor’s birth?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric's Hollow, stupid giant snakes, and Bill Weasley has entered the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you're liking this story. I just want to say there will be a lot to this fic, the war and all of this are only scratching the surface. I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money from this. Purely for fun! 
> 
> Please please comment and let me know how you're liking it, if you want to see anything specific, and what you think! 
> 
> Happy Reading! XO 
> 
> *******

“Think they’re in there?” 

Harry’s question pulled Hermione out of her thoughts, the soft falling of snow, and the gentle howl of the wind had added to the eeriness of the night. They stood just outside the low stone wall on the white powder covered street, staring into the cemetery in Godric’s Hollow. Hermione had seen the grey tombstones, the tops of which were slowly collecting the white flakes of snow, and felt dread tug hard at her stomach. 

Godric’s Hollow was practically silent and abandoned save for them. Hermione chalked it up to it being so late as well as Christmas Eve, but something in the air felt off, felt wrong. 

“Yeah...I think they would be,” she murmured glancing over at him. He stared, pale with eyes wide as if debating if he wanted to enter. She followed when he finally decided to take a look, moving between the stones and graves searching. There was a large rectangular ledger style headstone covered with snow that caught her attention. Using her hand, she brushed away the white powder and jerked back. On the headstone was the sign that she had seen that someone had drawn in the book. 

“Harry?” she called out, glancing up and across the silent graveyard to see Harry standing still. Making her way over she glanced at him, finding tears sliding over his cheeks. She looked at the headstone to see the names of his parents, James and Lilly, along with the years they were alive. Her lip quivered as she knelt down and drew her wand, silently creating a small wreath of white roses. 

Thank you for giving me my best friend. I promise to protect him as long as I live, she thought, reaching out to touch the stone. Pushing up she stood and stepped back beside a sniffling Harry, who wiped his tears and let out a small sigh. 

“Merry Christmas Hermione.” His voice, thick from the tears, had Hermione’s lip quivering again. 

“Merry Christmas Harry,” she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder and letting her own tears fall as he pressed his cheek to the crown of her head. They stood like that for a few moments until Hermione heard shuffling, and felt eyes on them. 

“Harry…..someone’s watching us, by the church.” 

He slowly moved his head to see who it was. 

“I think I know who that is.” 

They followed the woman, and the entire time Hermione couldn’t push away the growing sense of dread. Something was wrong, but Harry was insistent that they speak to her. Upon entering her home, Harry helped her light a candle and followed her up the stairs. 

“Harry!” She hissed trying to get his attention, to tell him to stay downstairs with her, but he continued up the creaking stairway. Hermione muttered a curse under her breath and began looking around, finding the new book about Dumbledore, written by her third-least favorite person. Only behind Voldemort himself, and Delores Umbridge. Tucking it into her bag, just in case, she drew her wand. 

“Lumos.” 

The soft white light coming from the tip of her wand helped her see just how rundown and...bad this home was. She could hear an odd buzzing noise, and turned, making her way into the hallway and into the darkness just beyond. The incessant buzzing grew louder as she neared a door, it was cracked open slightly so she easily gingerly pushed it open with a soft creak. 

She heard a thud from upstairs just as she lifted her wand to see, swarming black flies shot back and forth in front of her face. She swatted at them before focusing on what her light illuminated. Bright red and seeping through the ceiling was blood, dripping in sickeningly slow drops to the floor below. 

“Harry!” She cried, turning from the room and sprinting towards the stairs, hearing a number of crashes and a distinct hissing. As she crested the stairs she saw Harry scrambling backward, just as the oversized python jolted to strike. Wordlessly, she threw a spell at it, sending the snake flying over the railing of the loft and down the stairs. 

All was still, and Hermione, her heart sunk low in her stomach, lunged to snatch Harry’s wand. After a few moments, she stood, waiting to hear movement, anything. Harry took her hand as they waited, both trying their hardest not to breathe. Without warning, she heard the loud hiss and sent a curse, her and Harry flying backward and out of the window. Before they could land violently on the street below, she pictured a river and a forest. With a pop, they were gone. 

  
In front of the fire, all alone and sprawled across the slightly lumpy but well-loved couch, Bill Weasley draped one arm over his eyes while the other fell over the edge, a glass of firewhisky dangling precariously from his grasp. 

“Can’t sleep?” A voice spoke from the bottom of the stairs, bringing him back from his thoughts. Charlie stood with his arms crossed over his chest, shaggy red hair curling at the collar of his Christmas sweater from a few years back. Moving forward he swatted at Bill’s legs, causing the elder of the two to move and sit up, settling his feet on the floor.

“No. I mean for Merlin’s sake Char, she’s out there, somewhere, in the wilderness on the run, and I can’t even be with her. She loves Christmas Charlie. Loves it. This year was going to be the hardest without her parents. I just want to hold her, wake up to her again. It’s driving me and my wolf mad,” Bill growled out taking a sip of his firewhisky and sighed. Charlie stared into the fire for a bit before leaning back. 

“Do you regret letting her go?” Charlie glanced at his brother, who’s eyes were glued to the dying fire in front of them. 

“Every day. But I know she had to. She and Ron both had to go. I just want to know if she’s safe. If she’s alright,” he said softly hanging his head as he rested his forearms against his thighs. Charlie stayed quiet for a few moments before leaning back into the couch, sliding his gaze back to the fire. 

“Tell me something about her. Anything a memory or a fact, whatever you want.” 

Bill thought for a moment, leaning back as he stared down at the whiskey in his glass. In the light of the fire, it reminded him of her eyes when she was upset or angry. They were the color of honey when she was happy, so bright they almost looked golden. But upset and angered, they flashed dangerously and turned to the color of firewhiskey. 

“There was a night when we were all here at the Burrow last summer before Bellatrix and Greyback made their appearance. I came downstairs to get something to drink, it must’ve been late, so late I didn’t have to worry about being too quiet, you know how everyone is when they’re asleep.” Charlie snorted at that and sent Bill a wry smile. 

***

_Hermione was curled up on her side on the red couch, eyes unfocused and staring at the fire that was just barely crackling. It was enough that when Bill walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes, he could see the small lump on the couch with one of his mother’s quilts wrapping around her shoulders._

_“Hermione?” His voice caused her to jump, eyes wide as her head snapped up. When she saw who it was, she slowly began to relax, her shoulders drooping._

_“Bill….sorry you scared me. What’re you doing up?” She asked, pushing herself up to sit, the quilt pulled tightly around her. Her mass of curls sat in a wild bun on top of her head, a few riotous strands curling at the naps of her neck and falling around her temples. Making his way over he sat on the free half of the couch, his arm slung lazily over the back of it, his hand close enough he could brush his fingers over the nape of her neck._

_“I could ask you the same thing, love. What’s got you awake at this hour?” He questioned, watching as her eyes flickered to him before they moved away, staring at the pictures on the mantle._

_“I had a nightmare.” It was said so quietly he almost missed it, but he turned to her slight, angling his torso to look at her fully, a silent ascent to continue if she wanted. The small brunette swallowed thickly, unable to meet his eyes as her eyes filled and her lip quivered._

_“I was in Umbridge's office, I’d been called in after class for speaking out of line. She offered me tea and I drank it, watching as she smiled widely and began asking me questions about the order, about Sirius, Harry….you and your family. It all just came spilling out. I didn’t realize it until it was too late that she’d given me Veritaserum. Then she gave this terrifying little giggle and handed me a burgundy quill and a piece of parchment. She told me to write ‘ I must never forget my place’ but I said there was no ink. She gave me this terrible smile and said that was the point and to write. I wrote three letters before I paused, eyes wide as I realized I was holding a blood quill.”_

_Bill hissed out a breath, watching her as she fought back the tears. Taking a chance only to comfort he slid his hand across the back of her neck, watching her eyes flutter and her body relax. His hands were so large and rough but so incredibly warm they instantly put her at ease. She continued but with a small blush on her face, barely visible in the dim light._

_“I woke up after she took the paper, the words written all across the page, and she dragged Harry and Ron in, torturing them.” She said softly leaning back just a bit into his touch._

_“Hermione. I know you know this but it was just a dream. You didn’t give them up. You didn’t give the order up. I’ve seen the scars on Harry’s hand, no wonder you’re traumatized by it. Seeing it is enough to give me the chills,” he said trying to make her smile just slightly. Instead, he watched her eyes grow haunted._

_“I’d never bled so much in my life at that point.”_

_Bill’s hand stopped moving against her neck, and he blinked looking down at her._

_“Hermione. What do you mean?” He almost regretted asking because he knew he would hate the answer._

_“A few months before the fight in the Department of Mysteries, Umbridge gave me detention for talking back in her class. I didn’t drink the tea, as I knew it was probably laced, but she did make me use the quill. I passed out from blood loss and had to be taken to the infirmary but she was Headmistress at that point and swept it all under the rug. I thought you knew,” she said lightly looking up at him. She jolted, seeing the dark and murderous look on his face. His jaw was clenched and his hand against her neck flexed just slightly, a possessive sort of hold. His eyes were vibrant and sparkling with rage._

_“You don’t have a scar on your hand, where is it?” He asked, his voice low as he tried to clamp down on his temper. She just watched him for a moment debating, before angling herself so she now sat with her back fully to him. Letting the quilt fall off her shoulders, she glanced behind to him._

_“You’ll have to pull down the collar,” she informed, waiting with bated breath as he reached out and gently tugged at her shirt. At the base of her neck, right at the junction where her shoulders met her spine were the red scared words ‘I must never forget my place’ written in Hermione’s neat print._

_Words escaped him as he stared at the creamy skin and bright red words. He must’ve taken so long to respond she got nervous because she shifted and began playing with the hem of the quilt._

_“They’re ugly I know. It feels like a brand sometimes. She wanted me to make sure I never forgot I was a Muggle-born witch.” She muttered._

_Her back straightened instantly at the feeling of lips, soft and warm but slightly chapped brushing against the scar. She shivered, her face and neck flushing a soft red as he lifted the collar back into place. Turning, she found him staring at her with a fond sweet smile._

_“I’m sorry love I couldn’t help it. You were brave and that’s a quick way to my heart. I’m so sorry, but it’s not ugly. The words yes, but scars show what battles you’ve been through, and come out of. You’re a fighter Hermione, a lioness.” He told her watching as she blinked owlishly up at him._

_“Oh Merlin I’ve just realized what I did, you’re about to be seventeen. I’m sorry Hermione I swear I’m not a creepy git,” he began, realizing he’d just kissed the scars of a sixteen-year-old girl. While the age difference was not really an issue in the wizarding world, he didn’t like the idea he’d shocked her or made her uncomfortable._

_Her eyes crinkled at the edges though as she smiled up at him widely. He noticed now as the last burning embers of the fire flickered giving the room a soft glow, that her eyes looked like pure honey, warm and inviting._

_“Bill it’s alright I don’t mind. And if you’re worried about my age I’m actually older than both the boys. I should be turning seventeen this September, however, because of my extensive use of the time turner I’m actually a year older. So I’ll be eighteen instead. Besides the legal adult age of a wizard or witch is seventeen in our world, n-not that I’m suggesting anything I just don’t want you to be upset because of that!” She rambled quickly, watching his eyebrows lift up and a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth. He let out a low chuckle and clutched her shoulder, pulling her into his side and wrapped an arm around her. She hesitated a moment before snuggling in, a small content sigh escaping her._

_“I know what you meant. I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. I’m an old man Hermione,” he lamented dramatically causing her to snort out a giggle, which was exactly what he’d hoped for. Her fingers played with his faded Chudley Cannons quidditch shirt before she snuggled in even more and draped her arm across his middle._

_“You’re not old William Weasley.”_

_“Oh, now it’s William? I’m hurt pet. Absolutely heartbroken.”_

_“You’re so dramatic, are you sure you’re not a Malfoy?”_

_The gasp he gave was of pure righteous indignation and one hundred percent genuine._

_“Take that back.”_

_“If the shoe fits Weasley.”_

_“You’re cruel. A very cruel and wicked woman.” She sighed happily her eyes closed as she nuzzled her nose into his shirt, basking in his scent._

_“I thought I was a lioness.”_

_“That too.”_

  
***

Charlie listened to his brother recount that night and felt his heart lift at the sight of Bill’s smile. 

“She’s got a point there Bill. You are dramatic sometimes,” he laughed as Bill turned to give him a withering glare. 

“Umbridge really did a number on them didn’t she?” He asked, watching as his older brother's face darkened. 

“She did. And she’s still in the ministry. I saw her the other day when I visited dad, and I swear it took everything in me not to curse her five different ways.” Charlie nodded as he watched his brother grit his teeth. 

“‘Mione would be pissed if you did that though. I’m sure she wants that pleasure for herself.” At the thought of his vengeful little lioness, Bill grinned. 

“You’re absolutely right.” 

An hour later Bill curled into his childhood bed and silently wished his wife lay beside him. When he fell asleep he dreamed of her standing over a whimpering Delores Umbridge, her eyes flashing the sharp amber color of whiskey and a wide pleased smile on her face. Overall it was quite a lovely dream. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's mind takes her away from the pain and allegiances are called into question... 
> 
> Part I of II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope everyone is liking this so far, I kind of went fast through the chase scene in order to get to the meat of the chapter so I apologize for that, but the second part of this chapter is going to be updated right away, so stay tuned. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, and any comments would be appreciated. Let me know how you're liking it, and so on! Happy Reading! XO

“Treacherous little bleeder,” Ron hissed, standing from his previously sprawled position on the forest floor. Hermione struggled to get her bearings for a moment, stumbling. 

They’d been amongst shrapnel and broken teacups just seconds before. Hermione found, not for the first time in the last few days, that she was very very tired. After landing in the Forrest of Dean and managing to get their camp set up, Hermione and Harry had tried to recuperate from their run-in with Nagini. Or so she’d believed, until Harry was calling out her name, waking her from a rather pleasant dream and giving her a heart attack all the while standing beside a sheepish looking Ron who held not only the Sword of Gryffindor but the destroyed Horcrux as well. 

She’d been spitting mad, and still was, but she didn’t have much time to dwell on such things. Only when he admitted that he hadn’t seen Bill, nor told him the vile things he’d said the night he left, did she begin to calm down even slightly. And when he explained that he did actually end up seeing Charlie, who not only hexed him repeatedly but threatened to tell the rest of their family, did Hermione even think about beginning to forgive him. They’d quickly come to the decision that they’d go visit Xenophilius Lovegood, who in turn revealed the symbol was that of the Deathly Hallows. 

In reality, she should have figured it out, considering the tale was the only significant one in the book Dumbledore had gifted her in his will that had anything to do with three. And there were three symbols that comprised the Deathly Hallows mark. But things had felt off in the Lovegood home, and it didn’t take long for the trio to figure out why Xenophilius seemed so lost, and why the airy but loyal Luna had gone. 

And so they’d ended up on a hillside she and Harry had been to after Ron had left, still reeling from the betrayal and information they’d been given. 

“They took her because he supported me, Ron. He was desperate,” Harry conceded as he straightened his coat and picked up his bag, keen on setting up camp as soon as possible so they could go over everything they’d figured out. Hermione remained silent as Ron agreed to do their enchantments, concealing them and their. 

She’d been so close to the Burrow it physically hurt her not to take off at a dead sprint, to see if anyone was there or if they were gone, to see if Bill was there. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried not to think on it any longer, rubbing her chilled arms. She needed to clear her head, to move, walk around a bit. So she opened her eyes and froze mid-step. 

“Hello, beautiful.” 

In front of her was the snatcher she’d seen weeks before, just before Ron had left, and in his hands was her scarf. The one she’d stupidly tied around a tree in case Ron had come looking for them. He gave her a lecherous grin, watching as she looked around to see the different snatchers essentially blocking them in. She stumbled back in shock, letting out a small whimper as she glanced over at Harry, eyes wide. 

Without thinking she, Harry, and Ron took off in a dead sprint over the top of the hill, and through the trees. Spells and jinxes exploded around her, causing bits of soil and leaves to rain down as she ran. She couldn’t feel her legs, her blood roaring in her ears as she pushed her body to keep moving, as hard and fast as she could go. A jinx whizzed past her ears and she let out a small scream, hearing it crack against a tree, the metal chains wrapping themselves around the trunk with a vengeance. Maneuvering herself closer to Harry, she pulled in front of him, leading them towards….well, anywhere that wasn’t there. Until Snatchers stepped out from behind the trees at least fifty yards in front of her. They were surrounded, she knew it. 

Whirling she sent a silent stinging jinx at Harry’s face and watched as he landed roughly on his back. She dove for him, watching his face swell and contort. She took his glasses, the black round frames were a dead giveaway and stuffed them in her pocket. 

“Hermione, he’s looking for them they exist! He’s looking for the wand, he’ll have it by tonight,” Harry told her frantically, shouting as a Snatcher roughly jerked her up. 

“Get off of me!” She cried violently jerking herself.

“Get off of her!” Hermione heard Ron yell, struggling against his hold. It brought back memories of the Department of Mysteries, but this time, there was no Bill to save her. 

“Oi, ugly. What happened to yer face?” She glanced up to see Fenrir Greyback examining Harry closely. If she had her wand, if she had anything that could kill the werewolf in front of her, she would. She’d use her bare hands to snap his neck. 

Scabior turned as one of his snatchers yelped in pain, turning to see the girl’s hair sparking and crackling. She was glaring at both him and Greyback, pure rage rolling off of her. She was strong, he could feel her power flickering and flaring. 

“And you beautiful, what’s your name?” he asked sauntering over. She smeared and settled her gaze fully on him, eyes of dark amber flashing dangerously. 

“Penelope Clearwater, half-blood,” She snapped. He couldn’t help but smirk and lean in close taking a nice long sniff of her hair. 

“There’s no Dudley Vernon on this,” someone called out to him. He flicked his hand and made sure at least two men had their hold on this Penelope before moving back to survey the ugly swollen face. He took a moment, taking in the black hair, and the green eyes, and finally a morphed but still prominent scar, large and swollen and contorted, but it truly was a lightning bolt. 

“We’re not taking them to the Ministry,” Scabior bellowed and grinned. With a pop they were gone, from the forest, instead, they appeared in front of a huge manor, large bright green hedges acting as walls. The iron gate must have been at least two stories tall, curving and winding in various designs. Hermione was shoved forward, the snatchers forcing her to walk. She felt as if she were a dead man….woman, walking. In all reality, it seemed that she was when Bellatrix Bloody Lestrange appeared at the gate, taking one look at Harry before hissing for her nephew. 

And that was how Hermione found herself inside the Malfoy Manor, in what appeared to be a drawing room or dining room standing before Lucious, Narcissa, and Draco her hands bound behind her back. Bellatrix encouraged Draco to get a closer look, insisting that he be completely sure it was Harry before calling for The Dark Lord.

“I can’t be sure.” 

Hermione swallowed thickly, bile rising in her throat as she watched him hesitate, not fully confirming or denying who it was, instead asking what was wrong with his face despite Lucious hissing in his ear. For a moment she felt bad for him, wondering if this was what his life was like. Thinly veiled threats and an overbearing father who demanded his son follow in his dark footsteps.

“Looks like he’s run into a stinging jinx, I bet that was your doing wasn't it, dear?” Bellatrix asked as she stood, moving away from Draco and Harry towards her and Ron. Hermione felt dread slide down her spine and her heart hammered against her chest. 

She didn’t have to answer before Bellatrix noticed one of the snatcher’s holding the Sword of Gryffindor. Things all seemed to happen quickly after that, because before she could truly comprehend it, Bellatrix was shouting, throwing hexes and curses at the snatchers who dropped the sword and scrambled up to flee. Fenrir maintained his hold on Ron while the black-haired woman with insanity swimming in her eyes stalked towards Hermione. 

“Take the boys down to the dungeon, I think we need to talk, _girl to girl_.” Hermione wasn’t proud that she let out a whimper of fear as she was dragged forward, and Harry and Ron shouted, both being led away. She was on her own. She didn’t have anyone here to save her. She would probably die here, without seeing her husband again. Her eyes stung as Bellatrix cackled, circling her. 

“Draco, you know her, don’t you?” The woman asked as Draco’s grey eyes widened. Hermione stared at him, imploring him to say no, to not speak. For the second time that night he hesitated, staring at a girl he was supposed to hate, but truly couldn’t condemn her. He couldn’t watch someone else he knew die, not like Professor Dumbledor, not like his Muggle Studies Professor who’d whimpered for Severus to save her. 

“That is Hermione Granger, Bella. Well known for her intelligence, but well beneath us and The Dark Lord. She’s a mere mudblood, she is nothing special,” Lucious informed his sister-in-law, missing the furious look Narcissa gave him, as well as the shocked, sickened look his son gave him. 

Hermione tilted her chin up as something cold and metallic dragged lightly across her neck, Bellatrix still circling her like a predator that had been starved and driven mad. Narcissa stepped forward, one of her hands clutching Draco’s her eyes locked onto Hermione’s. No one had any time to react before Bellatrix whirled away and pointed her wand at the curly-haired girl, gleefully crying out the first of many spells to come. 

“ _Crucio!_ ” 

“No!” 

Hermione heard the shout, but she couldn’t make out who had said it, her body dropping to the dark wood floor as pain exploded inside of her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, limbs convulsing and moving on their own. It went on for a few moments more before it suddenly stopped, leaving pain and aching in her wake, but Hermione now lay still. 

“Lucious get them out of here before I kill them myself! I’ll be sure to tell The Dark Lord when he arrives that your son and my Cissy are Mudblood sympathizers,” the crazed Death Eater hissed out, black curls falling over her face as she gave a sinister smile. Hermione tilted her head to see Draco struggling against the hold of his father, and Narcissa watching with wide horror-filled eyes. Pointing a wand at Narcissa, Lucious removed them forcibly from the room as Bellatrix turned her manic gaze onto Hermione. 

She didn’t hear the curse being spoken, instead, the pain erupted again throughout her body, every single nerve ending screaming in pain. Her eyes rolled back and she desperately wanted to get away from the pain, from the suffering as wave after wave of pure agony crashed over her again and again. She screamed, loud and terrifying to her own ears, but she couldn’t stop creaming. She needed to get away, to leave this place, to disappear and escape the pain. Her mind obliged. 

***

_Hermione was having a rotten day but decided not to dwell on it. Harry was still mourning the death of Sirius, Ron was still shaken up (and rightfully so) by the burning of the Burrow, and they’d all come back to Hogwarts a little darker and a lot less excited than any other year. It was her birthday, her eighteenth if you wanted to be specific, and no one had remembered. She’d gotten a card at breakfast from her parents, with money inside so she could get a book or two. They’d usually let her pick out her own gifts since she began attending Hogwarts, and this year was no different._

_She spent the day attending classes, doing assignments, camping out in the Library, and attending dinner with a sullen-looking Harry and a (as always) famished Ron. It was normal, and routine now, and she found it didn’t bother her much._

_What did surprise her, however, was a white and golden barn owl swooping in and landing right beside her plate, it's large dark eyes piercing her own. It fluffed itself a bit, and Hermione admired the pure white face surrounded by a halo of amber and gold feathers._

_“Why hello, you’re gorgeous.” The owl preened under her observation and dropped the letter it had in its beak on Hermione’s empty plate. When the owl didn’t leave, she assumed it was meant to wait for a reply. Opening the letter, she stopped, blinked, and gave a blinding smile. Harry and Ron stared at her incredulously, wondering who it was that had made her so happy. Her eyes scanned the paper hurriedly, and she bit her lip to keep it from quivering._

_“Oi, Hermione, what is it?” Ron asked, stuffing a rather large bite of shepherds pie into his mouth. Ginny, who sat down next Hermione on her owl free side peered over her shoulder. Harry wasn’t sure if he liked the way her mouth twitched into a devious smirk._

_“It's from Bill,” Ginny announced and went about gathering food onto her plate like this was the most normal thing in the world. Both boys gaped._

_“Wait. My brother Bill?” Ron asked incredulously, eyes wide as he stared at his now blushing brunette friend._

_“Yes, Ronald. He and I have become friends over the summer. He wrote to wish me a Happy Birthday, and to let me know that the owl whos name is Lagertha, is now mine. I mentioned how frustrating it was not having an owl for my parents or anyone else and he insisted that I take her,” Hermione explained._

_“Wait. Bill?” Ron was still trying to function on the fact that his eldest brother, Bill, had gifted his best friend Hermione an owl for her birthday. Having sat down as Ron asked the first time if it was indeed the same Bill, Fred and George smirked, holding their hands out to Ginny who grumbled and passed them each five sickles. Hermione glanced at her friend who did her best to look innocent, locking away the knowledge the twins and she had bet on something to do with her and Bill. She’d ask later._

_Harry and Ron finally seemed to get over their initial shock and launched into a tirade of apologies and guilt over forgetting her birthday. Hermione had waved them off stroking the soft feathers of her new owl and decided it was the perfect ending to her day._

  
  


***

Hermione, mind fogged and muddled with pain, briefly registered Bellatrix kneeling beside her body, arms spread out on the floor and locked onto place by an unseen binding spell. 

“That sword is supposed to be inside my vault in Gringotts, how did you get it? How did you and your friend get into my _vault_ ,” Bellatrix screamed, moving to straddle her and grip Hermione’s jaw painfully. She whimpered, shaking her head frantically. 

“How did you get it?” Bellatrix demanded again, watching with madness and hatred in her eyes as Hermione shook her head, crying out. 

“I didn’t take it, please,” she sobbed brokenly, “I didn’t take anything!” 

“Liar!” 

Hermione could only stare at the ceiling as a different kind of pain flowed through her now. It was almost familiar, but more painful this time around, followed by what felt like fiendfyre burning her skin. Words were being carved into her arm, and she closed her eyes, letting out another piercing scream as Bellatrix laughed with glee.

_Make it stop. Make it stop. I want Bill._

Again, her mind obliged and drifted her far away. 

***

_Throughout the rest of the term, Hermione found herself exchanging letters with Bill, who was in Egypt for a few months before officially transferring back to England. He sent pictures and multiple-paged letters detailing his work, the un-confidential parts, and Egypt as a whole. She’d noticed the tone changed slowly, going from casual friendly conversation to more intimate, and caring._

_They talked about their fears, their hopes, their dreams. She spoke about the misadventures she often faced with Harry and Ron, about the Slug Club and the ever creepy Cormac McClaggen, about the holiday party she’d be attending alone because Ron had a rather obnoxious and overly jealous girlfriend. Bill had gotten a particular laugh at the notion that his little brother was being referred to as won-won. He’d divulged the idea of it made him nauseous, to which she replied that at least he didn’t have to hear it at least fifty times a day._

_Before the holidays, Hermione had to sit with Professor Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Remus to discuss her parents. She’d told no one of her plans to obliviate them and send them to Australia the next summer, but Dumbledore had insisted that they be moved to an undisclosed location by the Order and set up with fake names and anything else they would need. She hadn’t wanted to ask for help, but the idea that her parents could be protected and keep their memories was perfect. So it was decided that Hermione would go spend Christmas with the Weasley’s, leaving her parents to start their new life in what they were calling their Magical WITSEC. She wouldn’t be able to write them, but knowing they were safe and far from England helped Hermione relax just a bit._

_So she found herself on Christmas night surrounded by Weasley’s, save for the one she wanted to see the most, and wishing Ginny would stop pestering her for details. They’d not said there was anything between them, but he’d promised to take her to see Egypt when the war was over, and Ginny had insisted that was not something ‘just friends’ did. Ron hadn’t been understanding at first, wondering why the girl he assumed he’d end up with was pining for his older brother, but he’d eventually come around. She felt silly because she didn’t really know what she was to Bill. For all she knew, he viewed her as just another one of his brother’s little friends. But he’d kissed her scars from Umbridge, and had remembered her birthday, had written more times than she could count, and had called her gorgeous on multiple occasions._

_“Are you alright dear?” Molly asked, pulling Hermione from her thoughts._

_“Oh, I’m sorry Mrs. Weasley I got lost in my head,” she responded with a warm smile, glancing at the woman on the couch beside her._

_“Hermione, dear please, Its Molly or mum in this house I’ll stand for nothing more,” she said with a wave of her hand and a fond smile. Hermione tucked a strand of curls behind her ear that had escaped her messy bun and nodded shyly._

_“Good. Now, what’s distracting you, dear?”_

_Hermione sighed and wondered how exactly to tell your best friend’s mother that you were falling hopelessly in love with her eldest son, who may or may not feel the same but probably didn’t and are trying not to fall down a rabbit hole of despair at the thought._

_She was saved by the perfectly timed shouts of excitement as the door opened and in waltzed none other than Bill himself. The Weasley’s all jumped up to greet him, and Hermione tried not to stare in shock. He’d said he wouldn’t be home until late February but here he was, in from the snowstorm, cheeks and nose red from the cold and his long silky red strands cascading around him like a majestic lion’s mane._

_He hugged and kissed his mother first, before clasping his father in a manly hug. In truth, he was exhausted, giddy, and all-around ecstatic to be home. He’d kept it a surprise from everyone, which had pained him slightly, but he’d finished the work he needed to do in Egypt early. Which meant he could come home and spend the holidays with his family before permanently taking up his new position with Gringotts. His blue eyes searched the faces of his family and finally settled on the one person he wanted to see most._

_She stood from the couch, a soft blush on her cheeks and a warm smile, eyes dancing with happiness. He vaguely noticed she wore a family sweater, and if he hadn’t realized he was falling in love with her before, he definitely did at that moment. She was perfect, all cozy and dressed in pajamas, the traditional Weasley family sweater, and curls desperate to escape the bun she put them in. She stood at the back of the group, not wanting to interrupt, but he gave her a brilliant smile that sent her heart racing._

_“As much as I love all of you, I’d really like to say hello to my girl,” he announced and strode through his family straight towards Hermione, who’s heart felt as if it was about to explode. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around for a moment before releasing her just enough to have a look at her._

_“Happy Christmas, Hermione,” he told her softly, reaching up to brush a curl from her face. She beamed at him, golden eyes sparkling and her cheeks burning bright red._

_“Happy Christmas, Bill.”_

_She hadn’t been certain moments before where they stood, but now she had a better idea, and couldn’t be happier. Molly, now finally processing what had happened, looked at the couple with wide eyes and a gaping mouth._

_“William Arthur Weasley! How dare you not tell me you were involved with Hermione!” His mother shrieked, and Hermione tensed, suddenly apprehensive._

_“I’m so happy!” She continued, and Bill gave her a wicked smile that just did things to Hermione who briefly thought that sexy devious smirk should be made illegal. She heard snickering from Ginny, and the suspicious sound of coins being passed from one hand to another. She'd really have to admonish her friend for betting on her love life._

_“If she’ll have me,” he responded and watched as Hermione flushed a bright red and let out a nervous but happy laugh before agreeing that she most definitely would._

***

Hermione could no longer feel anything, her mind had blocked off any pain after Bellatrix had finished with her carving But somehow, she could feel the single drop of blood that trailed down her arm, the word still raw and bleeding after she'd flailed from the Cruciatus Curse once more. She cried silently, the tears trickled from the corners of her eyes, hot and wet as they slid into her hair. Nothing mattered anymore. All she wanted was Bill, to have him hold her, to have him smile at her again. But Hermione was almost certain she was destined to die on the cold, barren black floor all alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of II 
> 
> Allegiances are tested, plans are made, and reunions occur. 
> 
> Please please comment and let me know what you think! As I said, the war is just the beginning for these two, there's so much more that's going to happen, I can't wait to share it with y'all! The flashback memories will be back in the next chapter, there's only a few more left before we focus on their current relationship.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money from this. 
> 
> Also, any pairings you'd like to see? I'm a rare pair addict so if you're interested in seeing your favorite characters on the side find love let me know! Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!

Hermione didn’t realize that Lucious had re-entered the room, her mind slowly pulling her away again as Bellatrix moved towards her, announcing that yes indeed, the little mudblood would die. 

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” 

Things were slowly coming back, and she realized that the voice she’d heard was Ron’s. Turning her head, she saw Harry, whose face was almost completely healed, and Ron, exchanging spells with Lucious and Bellatrix. 

Narcissa swept into the room, capturing Hermione’s attention as she raised her wand and wordlessly had Bellatrix crumpled on the floor in a lifeless heap. Harry and Ron watched in shock as she exchanged blows with a red-faced and furious Lucious, while Draco moved towards Hermione. 

“Merlin Granger,” he muttered, his grey eyes filled with regret and sadness, but also understanding. He was tortured, she realized despite the fog in her mind, maybe not physically but growing up in an atmosphere and family like this had torn his soul. She could see it in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry.” If she was more lucid, Hermione would probably have laughed at the irony of the situation. But instead, she allowed him to lift her up with her left arm across his shoulder, and his right around her waist. She leaned into him heavily, her body ached and the remnants of pain lingered. 

Narcissa whipped her wand through the air throwing spell after spell at him. She let out a cry of outrage as Lucious managed to rid her of her wand. Raising his own with a sneer and no love lost in his eyes, Hermione saw a flash of green before snapping her eyes shut. She couldn’t watch Narcissa die, she just….just couldn’t. 

“Bloody hell.” 

“Merlin’s beard Malfoy.” 

The voices of Harry and Ron prompted her to open her eyes and blink. It wasn’t Narcissa’s crumpled form that lay motionless on the ground, but her husband’s. Hermione glanced up at Draco finding his face emotionless, but his wand discreetly pointed still where his father would have been standing. Slowly he pocketed his wand into his black suit pants and began moving forward, allowing Hermione to lean on him while she struggled to walk. 

Narcissa stood over the body of her husband, eyes filled with disdain. Ron and Harry lunged forward and took Hermione from Draco, the former of the two sneering at him for good measure.

“Why did you help us?” Harry asked, glancing between mother and son. 

“Lucious made me swear an unbreakable vow when we married that I would never disobey him or raise my wand with the intent to kill him. He did not order me to stay in the room he was holding us in, and I did not intend to kill him, but now I am free. And I cannot stand aside any longer while innocent blood is spilled. Hermione, I can never express my sorrow and guilt over what you’ve endured,” she said, grey eyes filled with pain and sadness. Ron opened his mouth to snap, to say something petty but Hermione responded before he could. She’d glanced down at Narcissa’s hand, seeing the telltale signs of the vow for her own eyes.  
  
“It's alright,” she mumbled her voice hoarse from screaming. “He’ll kill you both,” she said softly, frowning at Draco and his mother. They couldn’t switch sides now, no one would believe it, and with her brain finally clearing a bit, she realized they could be an asset. 

“I see you have an idea Granger, spit it out,” Draco drawled, appearing much more blase than he probably truly felt. Narcissa turned her face to Hermione, watching the girl with interest. 

“If you give me your memories, of your involvement here, he won’t see them. He can poke and look all he wants but he won’t see what you did to help us. In exchange, Draco, will you return to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked, swallowing, and wincing as the pain in her throat flared. When he nodded, she gave a tired, pain-filled grin. 

“You’ll be playing double agent for us. You’ll be able to tell us what’s going on and when, while we finish what we need to do. Can you do that? And Narcissa, as the widow of Lucious you could easily give us an in from that angle, if you’re up for the task” she asked, watching the idea take hold and grow, purpose flashing in their eyes. Narcissa nodded immediately while Draco considered his next words, nodding as well.

“Yes. You’ll have to take our wands too or at least mine since I was the one who killed my father. After we’ve given you the memories, don’t speak until you’ve disarmed us of our wands, and knocked us out alright,” Draco instructed as Hermione nodded and looked around for her beaded bag. Motioning for Harry to grab it off of a dead snatcher, she winced, the pain and aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse and torture were slowly being registered by her brain again, and she was beginning to feel light-headed. 

“I’ll have to call him,” Draco muttered and waited until they all nodded, and he rolled up his sleeve, waving a hand over his dark mark. Hermione shivered in fear. 

Harry accio’d two vials for Narcissa and Draco both as they extracted the memories, and deposited the sealed bottles into Hermione’s bag. They stepped back and drew their wands, which were immediately taken and the two fell to the floor in crumpled heaps as Harry knocked them out. 

“How will he know to help us when he’s at Hogwarts if he can’t remember?” Questioned Ron, and Harry thankfully was able to answer for Hermione. 

“He’ll know what he has to do but won’t remember the instructions fully. It's nothing Voldemort could see if he goes looking, and this alone should be enough for him. He won’t question much because of Narcissa’s unbreakable vow and he probably doubts Draco is able to stand up to his father like that.” With a small pop, Dobby appeared and took in the pale form of Hermione between the two. 

“Dobby needs to get her help! Harry Potter’s friend is hurt,” the house-elf exclaimed, wringing his hands. He liked Hermione, she gave him knitted hats and scarves.

“Yes Dobby, she needs help, can you take us to Shell Cottage?” Harry asked, smiling slightly as the elf nodded rapidly, large ears flapping. Hermione’s eyes were glassy, and her knees buckled, causing both Harry and Ron to lurch forward. 

Holding her up, Harry frantically looked down at Dobby. The elf reached forward, touching Harry who clung to Hermione’s hand, and waited for Ron to place his hand over theirs before they were gone with a pop. 

Hermione was laying again, she realized, staring up at an overcast sky. She was outside. She could hear waves and felt a cold wind across her face. Where was she? Harry’s panicked green eyes appeared above her, and she felt someone helping her sit up. It was the sea, she thought to herself. She loved the ocean. It was peaceful, and she could feel the sea spray droplets of water across her face. As if washing her clean of the pain. 

Pain. 

Her body pulsed, her arm felt as if it were on fire, her eyes burned, and could taste the blood in her mouth from her raw throat when she swallowed. 

“Hermione, it's ok, you’re safe now,” she heard to her left and glanced up to see Harry crouched beside her. Ron had his arm around her shoulders, and she stared numbly at her shoes. 

“Where…..where are we?” she asked, her voice thick as tears rose up and filled her eyes. She hadn’t thought she could cry anymore. 

“An Order safe house. Luna is here, along with Olivander, and Griphook.” Harry told her as he watched her, his heart breaking. She nodded and was silent for a few moments before she let out a small cry. She curled in on herself, as tears trailed down her cheeks, the wind whipping her hair back and forth. 

“I want Bill. Harry, I want Bill,” she sobbed, so many emotions and so much pain filled her she was sure she was going to explode. Her body was shaking from the cold, the wet sand seeping into her jeans, the pain, the exhaustion, the relief of living, the despair of coming so close to death. 

“We’ve got to get you inside Hermione,” Ron told her softly, watching as she turned to cling to Harry as she cried. This was his sister, and he didn’t know what he could do. Turning his head, he saw figures coming over the top of the hill, two familiar redheads, and Luna’s white-blonde hair. 

“Come on Hermione, you need some potions, and to bandage that arm,” he murmured. She nodded, and they helped her stand, struggling not to whimper with each step. She glanced up and saw Luna standing in front of her in purple overalls with a split lip and what appeared to be a healing black eye. 

“Hello Hermione, I’m glad you’re ok,” she said, her airy voice making Hermione smile softly. 

“I’m glad you’re ok too, Luna,” she said softly, eyes becoming heavy as she tried not to stumble. It was proving hard to walk now, and her legs were dangerously close to locking up on her. 

“Hermione?” 

Charlie’s voice called out to her and she lifted her head, eyes wide as she took in her brother-in-law standing beside Arthur. 

“Charlie!” she gasped, tears filling her eyes as Ron and Harry helped her up the sand dunes heading towards the two-story cottage. Charlie rushed forward with Arthur close behind, and she whimpered as they paused, the two men taking in all her injuries. Black began to seep into the edges of her vision and felt the dizziness cause her to sway on her feet. 

“Hermione, what happened?” Arthur asked, taking in her glassy eyes, the arm she kept tucked close to her chest, and her pale skin. 

“Bellatrix…,” it was all Hermione could mumble as a loud crack drew everyone’s attention. 

Bill Weasley stood in front of Shell Cottage, the wind tousling the free strands of hair that had fallen from the knot he tied the red strands into. The dark camel coat he had on over his white button-down, slate grey vest, and matching pants snapped around his legs. His blue eyes were blazing fiercely as he took in his brother, then Harry, before finally landing on the barely conscious form of his wife. She was staring at the ground and hadn’t realized he was there yet, he thought to himself. 

She looked like a ghost, clinging to life but only by a thread. She was thinner than she’d been at their wedding, her cheekbones were much sharper now, and she had bruises under her eyes from exhaustion. 

“Hermione.” 

His voice carried on the wind, and he could tell when she finally registered she’d heard him say her name. She blinked, and the haunted look on her face fell away as her eyes lifted to his. They were shiny with tears as she mouthed his name, and her feet moved forward on their own. He moved quickly, like a lion with grace and ease normal of his athletic frame, watching as she stumbled closer to him, and finally into his arms. 

She let out a loud pained wail as she clung to him, her small hands fisted in his jacket and her face in his chest. He gathered her into his arms, holding her tight as he bowed his head to nuzzle her hair. The sight of the frail form of his wife had been one of his worst nightmares come to life.

His father’s Patronus had appeared in his office, stating to get to Shell Cottage, and that the three would be there. He’d never moved faster in his life. The goblins, of course, understood that his wife and her safety were a major concern, and did not ask questions. The goblin horde did not outright choose one side or the other, but from what Bill had observed, their allegiances drifted towards those of a higher moral compass. He buried his face in her hair, his wolf simultaneously relieved and howling with rage as he took long deep breaths, inhaling her scent. He lifted her with ease, cradling her against his chest.

“Hermione. Fuck. You’re here, you’re safe. I’ve got you love, I’ve got you,” he murmured into her hair, turning to follow the silent onlookers as they made their way into the cottage. She had stopped wailing, but it seemed from her shaking shoulders that she was not done crying for the moment, and he was alright with that. He was never letting her go again. 

“Son, she needs healing,” Arthur told him as Bill nudged the front door shut with his boot. He took her straight up the stairs and settled her into what would technically be considered the main bedroom. He didn’t set her down, instead, he toed off his boots and climbed into the creaking iron bed and settled Hermione into his lap. 

“Maybe she’d like to-” Charlie’s suggestion was cut off by a snarl from Bill, and a whimper from Hermione, her hands tightening their hold of his coat and she hid herself even more. 

“What happened?” Bill demanded from a pale-faced Harry and Ron who stood in the doorway. Luna appeared behind them, carrying a tray of tea and potions, along with a familiar amber bottle. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on her probably multiple times, and used a cursed blade to carve into her arm,” Harry explained, staring at the shaking form of his friend heartbrokenly. 

“They separated us. They locked us up while Bellatrix tortured her,” Ron added, guilt making his stomach clench. Luna was the only one who dared come close to the seething demi-wolf, smiling softly at him. 

“Hello, Bill. Hermione, I have some potions that will help with your healing and the pain you’re feeling from the curse. Can I give them to you? I’d also like to take a look at your arm, but only if you’re alright with that,” she added, voice light and gentle. Hermione turned her face to stare at Luna, feeling Bill’s arms tighten around her. Slowly, she let go of his coat and angled herself so she could take the offered potions. Trusting Luna, and too tired to do anything else, she knocked them back before she offered the girl her arm. 

“Here, have some tea it will help while I take a look. It’s got lavender in it, my father loves lavender in his tea, it helps calm his nerves a bit.” Luna gave her an easy smile as she gently pushed up Hermione’s sleeve. 

Unable to look at the ugly wound, she stared into the mug of tea, blowing on it and taking a sip. She couldn’t look at Bill, she didn’t want to see his reaction. Harry and Ron both silently observed the man take in the wound, not knowing what it was. But by the thunderous and dark look that flickered across his face, they both knew it was not good. 

They definitely weren’t coming any closer now. 

“I’m afraid there’s no way to get rid of this completely. It will scar and you most likely won’t be able to glamour it. But I can make it stop bleeding if you’d like,” the blonde woman offered and watched Hermione nod her consent. She heard Luna unscrew the bottle, the glass dropper gently clinking against the rim as she drew it out. 

“We’ve truly got to stop meeting like this,” Bill murmured as Luna administered the Essence of Dittany over her wound. Hermione didn’t even flinch, just gazed up at her husband questioningly.

“Between the two of us, I think we’ve used enough Dittany in our lives.” He gave her a soft smile and watched as she returned it, despite the tears in her eyes. He could see she was trying not to pass out, or let on to how much pain she was in. But Bill knew. He could see it.

No one spoke until Luna finished wrapping Hermione’s forearm with white bandages, knowing that the area would be sensitive and probably still hurt despite being closed. Hermione drank the rest of her tea and thanked Luna, handing over the mug. The young woman smiled dreamily at her and nodded, happy to have helped before disappearing out of the room. Neither Harry nor Ron wanted to leave, so they just watched as Bill clung to their friend, her injured arm tucked close, while her free hand fisted in his coat once more. 

“What happened?” He asked the low growl of his voice indicated to the two younger men that he was just barely holding onto his temper. And to start talking fast. They moved farther into the room followed by Arthur and Charlie who were intent on hearing it as well. 

“We went to see Luna’s dad because there was a symbol that kept popping up, and Harry had seen him wear it at the wedding. When we had to disapparate from his house because the Death Eaters were attacking, we landed on a hillside and walked right into Scabior and his Snatchers along with Greyback,” Ron explained leaving out that Xenophilius notifying the Death Eaters, only stopping as Bill’s head snapped up at the name of the werewolf. 

“Did he touch her?” Bill growled lowly, his eyes fading from blue to amber. 

“No! Merlin I would have died before I let that happen. No, he didn’t touch anyone except for Harry and it was only to handle him. They realized who Harry could have been, his face was all messed up cause ‘Mione hit him with a stinging jinx, and took us to Malfoy Manor.” 

“Smart girl,” Charlie muttered, earning a nod from Arthur and a grunt from Bill, who held a half-asleep Hermione closer. 

“Bellatrix brought in Draco to identify Harry but he didn’t. He just asked what was wrong with his face. When Bellatrix saw the Sword of Gryffindor, she freaked out and started attacking the Snatchers. The sword was in Hermione’s bag when they went through it, so Bellatrix assumed she stole it, seeing as it was supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts. Convinced Hermione had stolen it, she sent us down to the dungeons while she tortured Hermione,” Ron continued, watching as Hermione turned her face. Bill ran a hand over her hair, soothing her as she began to speak. 

“Bellatrix decided to ask Draco if he knew me, but again he refused to answer. Lucious gleefully explained who I was, and my blood status. Narcissa was furious and I think was going to try and intervene when she cast the first curse. I heard Draco shout, and Bellatrix only let up the first time to order Lucious to take them out. When we were alone again, she continued. I tried to escape it, to not think about the pain. It helped a little. And then when she was done playing with me she used the blade, asking me questions about her vault and how we got in to steal the sword, the Order, Harry, anything. I didn’t say a word. I swear I said nothing,” she mumbled glancing around the room before looking up into the heartbroken eyes of her husband.

He leaned down at pressed a kiss to her forehead, her brow bones, her nose, and finally her lips. When he pulled away, his eyes were sharp and filled with remorse. 

“I should have never let you out of my sight. I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his voice thick. For the first time in months, she smiled genuinely and stroked her husband’s scarred cheek.  
  
“As if you could have stopped me.” He let out a choked laugh and shook his head, burying his face in her hair. 

“She was telling Lucious she was going to kill me when Harry and Ron appeared. They were so distracted they didn’t even notice Narcissa and Draco come in. She killed her sister before anyone could even blink, and was fending off Lucious while Draco got me up. She couldn’t kill him, he forced her to make an unbreakable vow when they married never to raise her wand with the intent to kill him, and never disobey. He’d forgotten to order her to stay put when he came back in. Draco killed him after Lucious disarmed her. I didn’t even feel him pull his wand. Narcissa never agreed with anything Lucious said or did, she was only obeying him because of the vow, I saw the marks.” 

“Seems we owe Draco and Narcissa a huge thank you,” Charlie muttered, not quite sure how he felt about it. Harry nodded, but surprisingly it was Ron who stepped up first. 

“Hermione had the idea to use Malfoy as an inside man at Hogwarts and Narcissa as an in with the Death Eaters. They gave us their memories of what had happened, and we took their wands before knocking them both out. It was bloody brilliant actually.”

Hermione gave him a faint smile, snuggling herself into Bill as the potions began to take effect and the pain slid away slowly. 

“I hate to break this up, but Hermione needs to sleep and recover a bit. There’s time before we need to decide anything, so let’s get downstairs and see what Luna is making, eh?” Charlie intoned, pushing off the wall and receiving a nod of thanks from Bill. He swaggered over and pressed a kiss to the top of his sister’s head, smiling at her. 

“Sleep well love, we’ll be here when you wake up.” They shuffled from the room and neither Bill nor Hermione spoke until the door was shut. Shifting, he stood and set her down, quickly stripping his coat off along with hers, as well as his vest before laying down beside her. She’d curled onto her side, tears sliding over the bridge of her nose as she stared at him. 

“I missed you. I thought I was going to die and never see you again.”

Her whispered words shattered his heart. He reached out, gathering her in his arms, and pulled her into him, resting his chin on the crown of her head. 

“Never. Never again am I letting you go, pet. I can’t live without you, Hermione.” She merely nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. As she drifted off into sleep she sighed in content and surrounded by the arms and scent of the love of her life. 

“I love you,” she whispered. Her response was a low pleased growl, the rumble of it reverberating around where her head was cradled against his chest. 

“I love you. Now sleep, love. I’ll protect you.” 

He listened as her breathing evened out and soft gentle snores filled the room. Pulling back just a bit he stared down at her pale, exhausted face. He rested his lips against her forehead and kissed her, before moving his chin back to the top of her head, letting her snuggle into him more in her sleep. 

“I swear on my magic, I will protect you.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heists are planned, a new spark appears, and Hermione's life is about to change forever

Bill lay on his back, hours later, with his arm wrapped tightly around Hermione. She shifted in her sleep, curling into him farther with her injured arm slung over his stomach and the other tucked closely to her chest. Turning his head he surveyed her, taking in the healthier-looking glow to her skin, the diminished bags under her eyes, and the soft pink tinge to her cheeks. 

He’d have to thank Luna profusely for whatever she gave her. It had worked wonders. He replayed the information Hermione had divulged over and over in his head, working out different ways the Malfoys could turn against them, but always came back to the same thought. If they crossed Voldemort, they would die. Narcissa had killed his favorite Death Eater, and Draco had killed his father, another member of the ‘inner circle’ so to speak. For now, he’d just have to trust. 

Sighing lightly, he bit back a grin as his mind wandered more towards memories and happier times, all including his curly-haired wife. She was brave and loyal, powerful beyond her wildest dreams. There were times when she was dealing with the twins that Bill was distinctly reminded of McGonagall. He wondered what she would be like as a mum, wondered if she’d be strict. But that thought always got pushed aside by the images of Hermione chasing after a little one, with brown curly hair he hoped, barefoot in a garden or on the beach. Of her trying her hand at baking while inquisitive little eyes watched. Of her fretting the first time one of their children decided to mount a practice broom because she had to face it, Quidditch was in the Weasley's blood. 

He glanced down at the bandaged forearm draped across his stomach, repressing a shudder at the memory of what word lived beneath the white cloth. Bill knew they’d have to discuss it, have to talk about it eventually. She hated that word and now it was carved into her skin forever. He would just have to remind her of the wise words she’d tossed back at him the night he was attacked. 

***

_Hermione had crashed through the doors of the hospital wing violently, her hair wild and crazed, her cheeks flushed from running, and her eyes rimmed with red. He turned to look at her, and realized she had been crying, was crying, as she marched toward his bedside._

_“William Arthur Weasley!” She hissed, eyes flashing amber as he tried to sit up more, to stand up but winced._

_“You stay in that bed, or I swear I will….I’ll…..oh Bill,” she gasped sitting down beside him, her hands shaking as she reached up to touch the poorly bandaged wound on the side of his face. Madam Pomfrey hadn’t come back yet, only administered emergency aid before needing to bustle somewhere else. He sat with his back against the white iron headboard of the bed, shirtless and playing with his hands._

_“Ghastly isn’t it?” he asked, his eyes drifting up to her face, fear clutching at his stomach. Would she even want to be with him now? He knew such a thought was ridiculous, as his girl wasn’t so shallow, but he couldn’t help but wonder. And worry._

_“What is?” She asked, blinking in surprise as she tilted her head at him, her hands falling to rest on his own._

_“The wound Hermione, it's never going to fully heal I’ll be a scarred mess forever. It was Greyback. He managed to get in a good shot at me, but he wasn’t changed fully. I….I don’t know what’s going to happen now Hermione I wouldn’t blame you if you left,” he said softly his hands moving to clasp her own. He expected her to pull away at the information, to cry, to do something other than what she did. Hermione just threw her head back and laughed._

_“Bill, you can’t honestly tell me, straight to my face that you think I’d leave you because of this.” She scoffed, her eyes dancing with mirth as if his words were the funniest thing in the world to her. He gaped, not noticing the figures moving into the room behind her._

_“Hermione please just think about it from a sensible standpoint I mean, the scars may not bother you but I don’t know what this means for me. What if I’m a werewolf now? I’m horribly unaware of what any of this means and what’s going to happen, I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_Hermione scoffed, let out another bark of laughter, and stood from the bed placing her hands on her hips staring him down as her eyes flashed that amber color he loved so much._

_“William Arthur Weasley I want you to banish those thoughts from your head right this instant. I don’t care what you are, as long as you remain the same on the inside. My Bill. Scars, werewolf, wizard, I don’t care. As for my safety, I not only helped fight against Death Eaters tonight, at the Department of Mysteries, and helped found Dumbledore’s Army, but Ginny had to learn her extensive hexing repertoire from somewhere and you’ll do well to remember it who it was,” she snapped using a tone of voice that would not only make Molly Weasley and McGonagall proud but made all the occupants of the room straighten subconsciously._

_“Bloody hell she’s scary,” a voice murmured behind her, and she whirled to see Tonks, Remus, and a few others as well. She deduced quickly that it had been Tonks who’d spoken, the magenta-haired woman giving her a grin._

_“You’ll likely be wanting your steaks raw from now on. You won’t turn Bill, as he didn’t attack you while he was transformed. But you have been infected by Lycanthropy, so you’ll notice differences,” Remus explained, tucking his hands in the pocket of his slacks as he rounded the other side of the hospital bed. Hermione crossed her arms and gave Bill a look that clearly said ‘try telling me to leave again and I’ll hex your arse’ so he wisely stayed quiet._

_“We’ll be here for anything you need, both of you,” Remus declared wrapping an arm around Tonks, who’s hair shifted into a soft pale pink as she smiled at Bill then Hermione._

_Molly and Arthur along with the rest of the Weasley’s shuffled in as Hermione and Tonks worked on attending to his wounds, no longer keen on waiting for Madam Pomfrey. Hermione hovered over him, gently using Essence of Dittany to partially seal the claw marks on Bill’s face, and the stray few on his chest. Remus stood to the side talking quietly with Mad-Eye, while Tonks rummaged for clean bandages. Finding them, she made her way over to the younger witch, only stumbling once._

_“Here ‘Mione,” she said lightly, offering the cloth over once the brunette had helped Bill sit up again. Hermione silently began wrapping the bandages around his torso, before taking a large gauze pad and placing it over the left side of his face, kissing the white material once she was finished._

_“Oh my boy,” Molly murmured softly, wiping tears from her eyes as she came to his other side, taking one of his hands in her own and kissing it._

_“Look at you,” she whispered, leaning back into a pale Arthur. He stared at his son, his eldest and firstborn, and felt his heart break. One of his children was wounded in this war, it was already so different from the last one, but now this? His eyes drifted towards Hermione, who sat with her body facing Bill’s on the edge of the bed, smiling softly at him._

_“I’m alright mum. Just some nasty scars and a penchant for raw meat, or so Remus tells me. I feel worse for Hermione, having to look at my ugly mug,” he said, and despite the tone of joking his voice took on, everyone could tell underneath it, he wasn’t._

_“A very wise man told me once that your scars show what battles you’ve been through, and come out of. You’re a fighter, Bill. Your scars will never be ugly or ghastly or whatever else you wish to call them, you will never be ugly to me. I swear if I have to keep telling you this even when we’re married and old and gray I’ll never forgive you,” she said lightly, running a hand through his red hair, smoothing it back and away from his face. Instinctively he leaned into her touch, turning his face to kiss the palm of her hand._

_“You’d still want to marry me?” At his question, everyone seemed to still, and Hermione leveled him with a look of indignation. Everyone knew they were hopelessly in love with each other, and despite how fast their relationship had developed, they’d never heard of the two talking about marriage._

_“Do I need to repeat everything I’ve said within the last hour to you? Bloody hell Bill. Of course, I would!” she huffed her eyes narrowed as she shook her head with disbelief._

_“Harry, Hermione just said ‘bloody’.”_

_“I know,” the black-haired wizard muttered, watching as Bill clearly hesitated, before speaking._

_“Then marry me.”_

_“What?” Hermione croaked, honey golden eyes wide as she took in his slightly pained but still bright smile, knowing it hurt him to move his face like that._

_“I said, then marry me, Hermione. Marry me. I know it's fast and sudden, oh Mum breathe please you’re scaring me, but Hermione I love you, more than life itself and I don’t want to waste another moment of my life not being married to you. I thought I was going to die tonight, and never be able to call you Mrs. Weasley or have a family with you and that was the scariest part of it all. So, marry me.”_

_Fred and George, for the first time in their lives, were completely and utterly silent._

_Molly was struggling to breathe and understand what was happening, apprehension, and pure excitement warring within her._

_Arthur gawked, but pride flashed in his eyes._

_Ginny beamed at the sight, glancing subconsciously at Harry, who stood beside an equally shocked and confused Ron._

_Remus and Tonks, along with the rest of the Order watched silently, all waiting for Hermione’s answer._

_“When this war is over, I’ll be going back to school. I, no talking,” she snapped before continuing after silencing the man, “I will take a job of my choosing, I want kids but not until this war is long behind us and the wizarding community in Britain is on the mend. I will help mend it when the time comes, and I will not give up my job when I become a mother, can you agree to that?” Her tone was no-nonsense, and Bill just continued to smile, nodding his head._

_“Then…..Molly,” she turned watching as the red-headed woman snapped to attention, her hands clasped to her extraordinary ample bosom._

_“Yes, dear?”_

_“Can we get married, at the end of the summer, at the Burrow?” Molly began crying immediately, and nodded her head, clutching onto an equally teary Arthur. Hermione turned and gave Bill the brightest smile he’d ever seen._

_“Yes. I will marry you.”_

***

When Hermione woke, she realized she was alone, in a room she didn’t recognize, and her head was pounding. She opened her mouth to call out, hoping with all her heart that seeing Bill hadn’t been a dream when the sound of the ocean drifted to her ears. She listened for a few moments, hearing the waves, the sound of chimes, voices muffled from the closed door, and footsteps. Frantically searching for her wand Hermione jolted up, just in time to see Luna open the door and step in. 

“I knew you’d be awake. Hello Hermione,” Luna said softly, bringing over a tray with a glass of water, and what looked like potions in multicolored bottles. Setting it down, Luna also placed folded clothes on the bed, turning to give Hermione a dreamy look. 

“He’s downstairs with the others if that’s what you’re wondering,” the pale blonde witch informed her, watching as Hermione’s shoulders sagged with relief. 

“Why don’t you take this pepper-up, and then the potion for the headache you have, and I’ll let you get cleaned up a bit before taking you downstairs,” Luna suggested and Hermione nodded taking the offered potions and downing them quickly. Within moments she was more awake and the pulse of her head dulled exponentially. She smiled lightly at Luna, who offered her some water before removing the bandage from Hermione’s arm. 

“Thank you, Luna. I mean it. Thank you.” 

“It's quite alright. You know, Hermione, I know you hate this word and rightfully so. And I’m sorry it’s now on you permanently, but you are more than the words than your blood status. So much more than you don’t even know. I had hoped to have friends like you,” the girl said quietly, and Hermione tilted her head. 

“We are best friends Luna. I hope you know that” Hermione stated, her eyes soft and warm as Luna blinked and tilted her head. 

“Really? That’s nice. The bathroom is right through this door, and I’ll leave these clothes for you here. I’ll be just outside the door if you need me,” Luna told her dreamily before leaving, taking the tray of potion bottles with her. Hermione sighed and pushed up from the bed, incredibly keen on having a nice hot shower for the first time in months. 

She scrubbed her skin until it was bright pink and the water had gone cold, carefully washing the still tender area of her new scar. She sat on the top of the toilet, the hot water making her slightly dizzy. Hermione took a few moments of privacy to go over what had happened, to shed a few more tears, and give herself the pep-talk she needed to put it all aside and push forward. 

She dressed in the jeans and soft red jumper Luna had set out for her, before taking the roll of bandages on the nightstand and wrapping them carefully around her forearm. It was less about the wound being sensitive, and more about covering the vile word. Sliding on the thick socks and boots beside the bed, Hermione stood and made her way to the door. Opening it, Luna smiled at her, holding out her wand. 

“Here you go, Hermione.” Taking the wand and whispering a quick ‘thank you’ Hermione used it to dry her hair as she followed Luna down the creaky old steps, the thick curls now hanging dry and tumbling over her shoulders wildly. Walking behind the younger witch into the kitchen, she saw four heads turn to her all at once. 

“Hermione!” Harry and Ron both scrambled up from their chairs and wrapped her in a group hug. Sighing happily into them, she embraced them back letting her eyes close. Her boys were back together, unharmed, and alive. They pulled away, each asking a dozen questions that Hermione barely had the ability to comprehend let alone answer before they were knocked out of the way and her feet let the floor. 

Charlie had gathered her up in his arms and twirled her about, setting her down, and brushing curls from her laughing face. 

“Alright there ‘Mione?” he asked, pleased when she nodded and gave him a soft smile, her face ten times more lifelike than it had been the day before. Arthur was next to greet her, clapping a hand on his son’s shoulder and gently moving him aside to embrace his daughter-in-law. 

“We’re so glad you’re alright darling. Molly is beside herself with worry, the twins are trying their best to distract her,” Arthur told her, patting her head before moving aside, letting his eldest son through. The rest of the occupants of the kitchen all squeezed back in past the couple, who stood staring at each other for a few moments. 

“Well? Are you going to say hello at least?” Hermione asked, a soft smile tugging at her lips as Bill’s vibrant cerulean eyes sparkled. His large rough hands reached out and cupped her cheek, drawing her closer as he stepped up as well, tilting her face so he could claim her lips. 

Their kisses were always magical, but as far as Hermione was concerned, after months of not seeing him this heated and almost dominating kiss was absolute perfection. She clung to the button-down he wore, her hands fisted in the material as her toes curled. His mouth was warm and pressed firmly to her own as his hands slid into her hair fisting it gently. When he pulled back, he was delighted to see her eyes were slightly darker, and hooded and her lips were a soft rose hue. 

“Hello, my love,” he greeted, nuzzling his nose with hers before pulling away fully, his hands releasing the curls he’d tangled in his hands. He ushered her towards the table everyone had been sat at before feeling lighter than he had in months. When she settled into her seat between Charlie and Bill, Arthur gave her a brilliant smile. 

“‘Mione, we’ve been planning while you were asleep and have come up with a few possible ideas of what to do next,” Harry started, thanking Luna as she set a bowl of heavenly smelling stew in front of him. She set one down in front of every member gathered before using her wand to conjure up some water goblets and pumpkin juice for everyone. She set down a large basket of what looked like freshly baked bread with herbs and a pad of butter. Finally, Luna sat down at the head of the small table. 

“Thank you for making food Luna,” Harry told her gently, followed by the rest of the gathered group who all dug in. There were sighs of content all around, and Charlie glanced up at the pale blonde-haired witch. 

“Dear Merlin woman. Are you looking for a husband?” Everyone laughed, but Luna simply smiled and rested her hand on Charlie’s thick scarred forearm, smiling at him. 

“Not yet Charlie Weasley.” 

Hermione raised a brow and watched as her brother-in-law blushed a bit under his tanned and freckled skin before continuing to eat. 

“Harry, what all were you planning while I was asleep, wait how long was I asleep?” she asked glancing up at Bill who smoothed a hand over the back of her hair. 

“It’s about noon now, and you got here just before sunset yesterday. So lot long,” Charlie informed her, drawing her attention and giving her a soft smile. 

“We realized when we were talking yesterday that when we came up the stairs that Bellatrix was mumbling to you wondering what else you’d taken from the vault. Griphook, a goblin from Gringotts, informed us that the sword Bellatrix thinks she had in her vault is a fake. Only a goblin would be able to tell the difference between the fake sword, and the real one.” Harry informed her, taking a bite of stew as Ron opened his mouth to continue. 

“It's a Horcrux. She has a Horcrux in her vault, doesn’t she? That's why the fact we stole the sword scared her so much!” Hermione exclaimed, her gold eyes sparkling with the realization. Bill watched her fondly, sliding his hand under the mass of curls and rubbing at the base of her skull and her neck. It was something that had become a habit between them, a sort of reassurance the other was there. 

“Bloody hell Hermione, of course, you’d get it right away,” Ron shook his head with a small incredulous laugh as she grinned. 

“So we have to get into her vault. How in the world are we going to break into a Gringotts vault?” Hermione asked, taking a bite of her stew and moaning softly. She hadn’t tasted anything so good in months. 

“Well that’s where your husband comes in,” Charlie informed her, a wide smirk on his face as he winked down at Hermione. 

“It gets a bit dodgy. We need to meet with the Head Goblin, but in order to do so, I’ll need to sneak you in. There’s no way to flu or apparate in, so we’ll have to come through the front door. While the goblins claim they have a neutral interest in the war, some are sympathetic, but the goblins fear that some of their horde have been swayed by greed and power so we can't risk anyone tipping them off. Harry, Ron, and Griphook will use the cloak, and I’m assuming you can cast a disillusionment charm on yourself,” Bill started, grinning as Hermione nodded. 

“I’ll take you into a back meeting chamber, but you’ll immediately appear as the chambers have special wards to prohibit the use of disillusionment charms for security reasons. I’ll then leave and go get the Head Goblin. If we can convince him to join our side, and I’m almost positive we will, he can take us to the Lestrange vaults.” Bill looked around the table at the faces around him, all intrigued and thinking. 

“The cloak, will it reveal them when we get into the private chamber?” Hermione asked, happy when Bill shook his head no. 

“Since it's not a spell cast on a person, but an object, it won’t reveal them.” She nodded and stared down at her half-empty bowl of stew. 

“What if he says no?” Harry asked, glancing at Bill who leaned back in his chair, hand idly playing with Hermione’s curls. 

“That’s where you come in. If we can’t convince him, you and Ron under the cloak will have to obliviate him, or something. I’m not sure. Can you do that?” Bill asked, staring at the two across the table from him. They swallowed but nodded. 

“Well, then that’s figured out. Now what?” Charlie questioned, glancing down at his bowl as Luna placed a piece of the rosemary bread she’d baked in it without asking. He’d only just thought he wanted a piece and there she was, giving it to him. He glanced up at her, seeing her silvery eyes fixated up at the glass window panes above them and wondered how it was she read people so easily. Charlie softly smiled and shook his head, wondering just how many people underestimated her because of her airy personality. 

“We go. The sooner we can get it, the faster we can kill him.” 

“Hermione needs more rest surely,” Arthur started but stopped when Hermione held up her hand, giving him a gentle smile. 

“Thanks to Luna, I’m not in pain any longer. Harry’s right. We need to go and we need to do it as soon as possible.” 

Harry and Ron nodded, standing and clearing their places much to Hermione’s surprise. Luna just sat back and continued eyeing the ceiling as Charlie took her empty bowl as well as his to the sink, and using magic to clean the dishes. Hermione took a few more bites before making to stand up as well, only to have Bill take it and press a kiss to her head. 

“Well then, I’ll be taking Luna back to Hogwarts with Charlie. Be safe, all of you. Bill, I’ll explain to the rest of the Order what’s going on, and wait for your signal. I love you, kids,” Arthur told them, hugging them all before heading out the front door. Harry went upstairs to fetch Griphook with Ron, giving Hermione and Bill a moment alone in the kitchen. He didn’t hesitate to reach out and drag her into his arms, pressing his face int the top of her hair. 

“Things are about to get a lot more dangerous aren’t they?” Hermione asked, making Bill laugh, the sound rumbling in his chest. 

“They are love. They are. Stay by my side from now on?” 

“I’d love nothing more,” she responded tilting her head up to give him a soft smile. Leaning down he claimed her mouth once more, pulling away only when the footsteps of the others could be heard. He ghosted his lips against hers, hovering there as his hands cupped her face. 

“I’ll love you forever.” 

She smiled against his mouth and opened her eyes, staring up into his beautiful blue ones. 

“I’ll love you always.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's bloodline is revealed, documents are signed, and vault one of two is entered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone so I'm excited about the story from this point on and please, comment, let me know what you think if you're liking it and if you want to read more. I've only gotten input from one person so far so I'm just wondering if anyone likes this and wants more of it. For now, I'll continue though so, just comment and tell me what ya think! 
> 
> Unbeta'd so forgive me for any mistakes! 
> 
> Happy Reading! XO

When the ragtag group apparated into an abandoned section of Knockturn Alley, Hermione quickly cast a disillusionment charm on herself. She blinked, watching as Bill threw the cloak over Ron, Griphook, and Harry. Just in time too as an obvious Death Eater rounded a corner and stared at Bill with thinly veiled contempt. 

“Weasley,” he hissed, earning a growl from Bill, who discreetly used his hand to motion the others to keep moving. 

“Gibbon,” Bill remarked, watching as the man sneered reaching for his wand. 

“No need for that Gibbon just going to work. Rest easy, it's not the time for _that_ yet,” Bill remarked and slowly began moving towards the entrance of Knockturn Alley, never turning his back until the Death Eater had stalked off and out of sight. 

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as they stepped onto the cobblestone path, following quickly behind Bill. Gringotts with it's looming white architecture and crooked pillars always reminded her of her first time in Diagon Alley, her first year filled with innocence and excitement. 

Now, almost eight years later she’d survived the trials set in place to protect the Philosopher’s Stone, been petrified by the basilisk, used a time-turner to save Sirius, watched Harry suffer through the Triwizard tournament, become privy to the goings-on of the Order of the Phoenix, fought Death Eaters, been hit by a curse, fell in love, fought more Death Eaters, suffered through Delores Umbridge, gotten married, been tortured, gone on the run, hunted for Horcruxes, and now was planning to negotiate with the Head Goblin of Gringotts. Or break into the high-security vault and try to make it out alive, whichever one worked best. Oh how the times had changed, she thought wryly to herself, tucking her invisible body close to Bill as they entered Gringotts, a bump of her shoulder let her know Harry and the others were right behind. 

Bill was greeted by a few different goblins and glared at by more than one. Hermione dodged patrons of the bank, doing her best not to make any sort of noise or run into anyone as she followed her husband. Standing in front of the large raised podium, Bill cleared his throat, waiting for the obviously aged goblin to peer down at him from over the top. 

“Ah, Bill. How can I help you?” The goblin asked, flashing pointed teeth as he tapped his very long fingernails against the wood. 

“Ragnuk, I’d like to have a word with you in private if you are available,” Bill said pleasantly, a small smile on his face. When the goblin beside Ragnuk frowned at him, the wizard merely smiled and kept his body relaxed. 

“In private? Curious. I will be in momentarily. Just me I presume?” Ragnuk asked giving a small tilt of his head, eyes beading down on the redhead. 

“That would be best,” Bill intoned and watched as the goblin sat back before waving him off.   
  
“Private Chambers Two,” Ragnuk called out, Bill nodded in reply while moving past the podium and other Goblins who had watched the exchange with interest. He didn’t speak until he opened a wooden door with a frosted glass window pane on it. Holding it open, Hermione crossed the threshold and felt a small shock as the wards of the room forcibly banished the disillusionment charm she’d cast. When she heard Harry’s voice beside her ear telling her they were in as well, she nodded at Bill, who stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. 

“Well at least that part is done,” Hermione muttered, rubbing her arm subconsciously. Bill reached out and smoothed his hand over the back of her hair, smiling softly at her. 

“It’ll be alright love. Don’t fret,” he instructed, pleased when she didn’t argue for once and just nodded. 

A few tense moments later the door opened and Ragnuk entered, closing the door and waving a hand to lock it behind him. Turning, his eyes landed on Hermione, and he gave a sharp smile. 

“Ah, so I was right. This is not about work is it Mr. Weasley?” Ragnuk asked, moving to the wooden table in the middle of the room and climbing up to take a seat, gesturing for the couple to do the same. 

“No, I’m sorry. We’ve come to you for help. And we hope you’ll listen,” Bill commented as he pulled out Hermione’s chair for her before settling into his own. The goblin looked between them before focusing his black gaze on the brunette witch. 

“You are the new Mrs. Weasley, yes?” 

Hermione nodded, giving a small smile. 

“I am. I’m sorry to be meeting you under false pretenses,” she apologized, watching as the goblin surveyed her keenly, but the pleased look on his face told her that her manners were appreciated. 

“Congratulations. However, before we continue I must insist on you confirming your identity Mrs. Weasley,” Ragnuk stated, waving a hand across the surface of the table. When Hermione sent Bill a questioning look he blinked and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry love I didn’t explain fully. While the wards of the room will break any disillusionment charm or anything similar, it doesn’t guard against Polyjuice Potion. I didn’t even think of that,” he muttered running a hand through his hair. Hermione gently rested her hand on his, loving the sight of his silver wedding band, and gave him a small smile. 

“That’s alright,” she turned to Ragnuk, “What will I need to do?” she asked, intrigued at how she’d be proving herself. The goblin smiled and motioned to a golden shallow basin that sat in the middle of the table now that he’d summoned it. 

“Mrs. Weasley, you will have to offer at least three drops of your blood. I will do the proper incantation, and the spell itself will show your lineage. Blood does not lie, Mrs. Weasley. So you will be shown your full family line, as well as all the possible wizards and witches in your family. You are quite famous for being a muggle-born, so this is information that will be new to you yes?” He asked, watching as the witch’s eyes light up at the idea that she’d be gaining such knowledge and as she nodded. 

“Good. Now if you please,” he motioned to the golden basin, and Hermione stood. Stretching out her hand she let Ragnuk trace a line across her palm with his finger, watching it split open and drops of blood fall into the bowl that contained some sort of clear liquid inside it as well. The goblin had the sense to heal her hand before starting the incantation in a language Hermione did not recognize at all. 

She remained standing as Ragnuk circled his hand over the top of the basin three times, and winced as a bright light erupted in the room. Blinking, she tried to get her eyes to adjust and found Ragnuk staring at her. 

“I’ve never seen that sort of reaction. You must be a powerful witch Mrs. Weasley,” Ragnuk told her, sitting back down and folding his hands together. Hermione was about to ask what would happen next, when the liquid in the basin turned from a foggy pink to bright glittering gold, rippling and sliding up the sides and over the edge of the bowl onto the table. The gold liquid ran across the wooden surface, down across the floor, and up the wall to the left of the table. Slowly, it began to form a tree, glittering golden roots where her name appeared all the way up to many different branches. The tree grew and grew, extending completely across the wall, eyes wide she took it all in, pressing a finger to her lips. 

Ragnuk muttered a few more words in the foreign tongue, and Hermione’s name turned red, the line connecting her name to her mother’s was red but the name didn’t change leaving it gold. The red line continued up and up through multiple different names some turning red while others remained staunchly gold. 

“When the name becomes red, it means that person was a witch or wizard. Your family tree spans centuries Mrs. Weasly, going all the way back……,” Ragnuk’s voice trailed off as he surveyed the names, drawing Hermione’s attention. 

“What? What’s wrong,” Bill asked standing as well, not liking the look of pure shock that crossed the goblin’s face. He placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulders as she glanced between the tree and the goblin. 

“Morgana.” 

There was silence for a few beats as Hermione frowned, looking at the goblin. She’d heard witches and wizards use the term ‘merlin’s beard’ or just ‘merlin’ when surprised, almost like muggled said ‘oh my God’. But she’d never heard that one. 

“I’m sorry? I’m not familiar with that phrase.” 

Ragnuk shook his head, turning to her with wide eyes before bowing. Bill tensed behind her, mouth open in shock. 

“Mrs. Weasley, your family tree is extensive, however, there were not many witches or wizards over the last few centuries, as you see. But that name up there is special,” Ragnuk pointed a sharp nail to the top of the tree where the line glowed, one name was red the other a glittering gold. They were connected and dipped down but no other names appeared above them. Hermione realized that meant whoever they were, one of them was the beginnings of her magical blood.

“The name you see there, the beginning of your bloodline, is Morgana le Fay.” 

Bill’s hand dropped from her shoulder and Hermione blinked, turning to look at the goblin, to see if it was all a joke. Ragnuk laid a long stretch of parchment down and muttered more of the incantation before studying her face. 

“Blood does not lie Mrs. Weasley.” 

She dropped into her chair, eyes wide, and shook her head blinking rapidly. The tree shimmered and disappeared, the liquid coming together again before sliding back towards the table. It created the tree once more on the parchment, and a light flashed once more. When Hermione stared down at the parchment, she could see the gold names, along with the red. And at the top of the tree, two names connected with a line blazed at her, one red one gold. 

“This….that’s not...that’s not possible.” Ragnuk shook his head and settled into his seat, turning the parchment so she could see it. Bill, just stared between her and the tree in shock. 

“Morgana le Fay, Queen of Orkney, half-sister to King Arthur Pendragon, daughter of Uther Pendragon, and your ancestor,” Ragnuk told her simply, gesturing to Morgana’s name. Blinking, Hermione stared and stared and stared. 

“Mr. Weasley, you may tell the others they can reveal themselves now,” the goblin intoned casting a look over to the corner of the room, waving off Bill’s shocked look. 

“I heard one of them mutter ‘bloody hell’ just now,” Ragnuk explained, but gave a sharp smile. 

Hermione heard the cloak move behind her, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from the tree in front of her. 

“Blimey Hermione, that’s amazing” Ron muttered as he and Harry made their way towards the table. Hermione rounded on them in her seat, hissing at them to be polite and introduce themselves to the Head Goblin before turning back, fingers tracing over the names of her mother and father before following the line up and up until she hit Morgana’s. 

“So what does this mean for Hermione?” Bill asked, reaching out and placing a hand under her curls on the back of her neck, thumb rubbing the tenseness that was already forming there. 

“It means a great many things, Mr. Weasley. First, your wife is wizarding royalty,” Ragnuk paused at Hermione’s startled chuff, her eyes raising to the Goblin. 

“H-How is that possible?” He smiled at her and gestured for the others to sit as well. 

“Mrs. Weasley, Britain’s most famous king would be King Arthur Pendragon, yes? Morgana, while not holding the Pendragon name, was in line for the throne before Arthur, but since he was born and became king she was referred to as Morgana le Fay. Arthur and Uther both were muggles, neither holding magic in their blood, so it stands to believe that Morgana was the first witch of her line, of your line. She became a queen when she married King Urien of Rheged. Rheged was the kingdom at the time that spanned all of Scotland, and Northern England. Morgana’s marriage to Urien gave her royal status and gave her the power to create the wizarding community here in Britain. It was Morgana who gave land to the founders of Hogwarts, moved by their cause, and ordered them to construct a great fortress where witches and wizards could learn their craft and flourish.” Ragnuk watched the woman in front of him blink a few times, eyes wide but sparkling as she absorbed the information. 

“So, due to the efforts of her and her husband to help better the lives of witches and wizards of that time during their reign, she became the wizarding world’s first queen. The crown was passed from her to her son, Ywain the Knight of the Lion, and down the line until a century before the formation of the Ministry of Magic in 1707. It was believed that the bloodline had disappeared. However, as you’ll see, the last name in red was a hundred years before the founding of the Ministry. The last queen gave birth to a squib, and the binding decree for the crown states it must be a witch or wizard that takes the throne. Once the Ministry was created, no one it seems deemed it worthy enough to look into from that point on. You are the first of the le Fay line in almost four-hundred years who is a witch, and therefore, are eligible to take the crown,” Ragnuk finished. 

“Why was he the Knight of the Lion….her son?” Harry wondered aloud, causing the goblin to chuckle. 

“Godric Gryffindor gifted him a Lion. He was never seen without it the rest of his life, having made it his familiar,” he explained. 

“Wicked,” Ron murmured, eyes wide.

Bill was holding his head in his hands when Hermione looked over at him, and immediately felt guilty. She’d just made his life so much more complicated, and difficult. 

“Bill, I’m so sorry,” she whispered, eyes filling with tears. His head snapped up and he stared at her incredulously. 

“You’re sorry? Hermione, you just found out you’re royalty and you’re sorry? Darling, I’m not upset, no...look at me,” he said softly as she sniffled, tears beginning to fall as she glanced away. He waited to continue until she looked at him, and he captured her chin between his thumb and index finger. 

“Darling, I’ve always known you were more powerful, more amazing than anyone I’d ever met. I was just wondering how in the world I’d gotten lucky enough to marry a queen,” he told her softly, brushing away the tears as she searched his eyes for a lie. Finding none she nodded and rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her red jumper and turned back to Ragnuk. 

“What else do I need to know?” She asked, and watched him smile. 

“The le Fay family vault is exactly where I’ll need to take you now, and conveniently it is not far from the Lestrange vault as well.” Hermione’s eyes snapped to Bill, who tensed. 

“We never explained why we were here Ragnuk,” he growled.

“You….you know what we’re looking for?” Harry asked, green eyes wide. The goblin addressed Griphook for the first time eyes narrowed. 

“Yes. I am aware of anything and everything that is in the vaults. Griphook was in charge of the Lestrange vaults, and with his presence, along with that of Harry Potter, it was easy to deduce what it is you seek.” He reached out and gently folded the parchment of Hermione’s family tree into three sections, before conjuring a black leather box. Opening it, he set the paper inside the velvet-lined case and brushed his hand across the top, a golden emblem appearing on it. He slid it over the table to the curly-haired witch and smiled sharply. 

When Ragnuk stood and opened the door, Hermione stood on shaky legs, following behind the group, clutching the box closely to her chest. Bill fell back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders gently and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I...Bill what in the world is happening?” she asked softly, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. 

“I’m not sure darling, but we’ll figure this out together alright?” She nodded and he sighed, watching as Ragnuk entered the cart to go into the vaults followed by Griphook. Ron and Harry climbed on, followed by a still shocked Hermione and a quiet Bill. 

Holding the box close to her chest, Hermione leaned into Bill as the cart jerked forward, sending them down into the caves below the bank. The cart gained speed as they were thrust back and forth, all bumping into each other as they held onto anything they could. Hermione, terrified of losing the box opened her purse and shoved it inside, cinching the bag before gripping onto the railing in front of her for dear life. 

She looked up and saw a waterfall, coming straight down over the tracks from above. 

“What is that?” she called over the loud screeching of the cart to Bill who was holding her shoulder and the side railing. 

“Thieve’s downfall, it washes away all enchantments,” he said, wincing as they were doused with cold water, the cart slowing significantly as it wound its way down into the depths of the cavern. When it stopped, they all quickly got off, and Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket, drying herself and Bill with a quick flick of her wrist. Turning to the others she was happy to see Harry and Ron had done the same, while Griphook and Ragnuk looked dry as well. It still astounded her that the goblins were so talented with magic they didn’t need the use of a wand. 

A loud roar echoed through the cavern, and Hermione whirled around to Bill.   
  
“What was that?” She hissed, watching as he frowned and glanced at Griphook and Ragnuk. 

“Security measures,” Griphook responded, starting his way up the rocky steps towards what looked to be the top of a cliff. 

“I don’t like the sounds of that,” Harry murmured, glancing at Hermione as they followed. Bill didn’t quite like it either, and he worked for the bank. He’d never been given access to this part of the vaults, so he had no idea what was in store for them. 

The light showed through archways, and Hermione followed as their group approached. Griphook suspiciously crept closer, reaching into a wooden crate and pulling out an odd-looking object. 

“Bloody hell, that's a Ukrainian Ironbelly,” Ron gasped, stumbling back from the archway as Bill and Hermione caught up and peered in. Hermione let out a gasp as she took in the dragon, bile rising in her throat. It turned its large head, and she gasped at the sight of its eyes that were supposed to be a vibrant red but were fogged as if it were blind. Hermione had read about them and knew that this particular dragon was the largest of any species. It was supposed to be a dark silvery color, not the pale white this starved and obviously abused creature was. It jerked it's head and started towards them, and Griphook began shaking the object in his hand. 

“Here, take one,” he advised as he crept around the edge of the room, followed by Harry and Ron who both used the clankers. Hermione let out a strangled noise as she walked behind Ron, the dragon immediately shying away from the noise and curling in on itself. 

“It’s been taught to expect pain when it hears the noise,” Griphook shouted over the clicking, and Hermione’s temper flared. 

“That's barbaric.” 

No one argued with her. 

As they walked up the iron stairs to the top floor, Hermione watched the dragon, it's curious but terror-filled eyes on her. 

_I’m so sorry_ , she thought to it and tried her hardest to convey it in her eyes. When they rounded the corner and headed down the hallway, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the dragon had moved, lifting its head and peering down the passageway after her. She wanted to cry, the chains around its neck were wrapped so tightly, it was cutting into its scales and bleeding. It had to be in pain, so so much pain. And trapped underground unable to fly? 

“Mrs. Weasley, if you’d please,” Ragnuk drew her attention, and she moved forward, placing her hand on the vault as Ragnuk did. 

“It only will open for a true le Fay and the Head Goblin,” he explained as the locks worked down the door and it swung open. Stepping inside, Hermione felt her knees quiver. 

“It is the largest vault in Gringotts and was filled over time with belongings from your ancestors. As well as belongings from the ancestral castle, and many, many books and scrolls. However, the most important object for you to possess currently would be the signet ring of your bloodline, worn only by the true heir, and the sacred contract.” 

Hermione barely heard a word he was saying. The room, obviously enchanted, was close to the size of the great hall, the walls had shelves carved right into the stone, books, and tomes lining the walls. Paintings both moving and still rested against various piles of furniture, chests, tables covered with gold and silver, and more items then she could possibly comprehend. Ragnuk made his way back towards a rather large table in the center of the vault, multiple leather boxes situated on its surface, surrounded by goblets, candelabras, galleons, wooden boxes, and other precious things. Taking one of the boxes from the table he turned, holding it out to Hermione to take. The black leather was just like the one he’d created for her papers up above but it had no golden seal on it.

“Inside is the contract and decree for your bloodline and your throne. It is magic, so when you touch it, the words will change and your name will appear in the appropriate areas. You will need to sign this before you leave today, it is of the utmost importance,” Ragnuk explained, already turning around to the table again. 

“Why?” Bill asked from behind her, his fingers toying with her curls. Ragnuk turned to the couple and sighed lightly, a small square box in his hands. 

“Because Mr. Weasley, if your wife dies in battle during this war or later on in life, and she has not signed this decree, you or any other not of blood relation to her will not be allowed to access this vault. By marriage, you are allowed to access it, as well as anyone else either of you gives permission to, however, if she dies and has not signed it, you will have no power to object and access her lands, her vaults, or possess her seat in the Wizengamot.” 

That got her attention. 

“I have a family seat?” 

“Of course. When they founded the ministry, no one expected a le Fay to show up, so the seat was meant only as a symbol. However a seat is a seat, and the le Fay family has one,” he said with a small shrug. Hermione mulled it over as she stood there, and understood the importance of the papers now. She needed to make sure in the event of her death, this wealth and power that had been thrust upon her would go to her husband and children someday if she survived the war. She could leave her husband and the Weasley's more than they could ever dream of. 

“This, Mrs. Weasley, is your family signet ring. Wear it at all times, as it is charmed with our magic and wards to help protect you,” he told her, opening the box and offering the gold ring. Hermione gently took it from the black velvet pillow it rested on and surveyed it. 

The crest was a shield, a lion rampant in the center, and what looked to be small stars along the edge of the shield. The lion’s mouth was open wide as if it was roaring. Staring at it, she felt the magic in it hum, coming to life in her grasp. It was much too big, it had obviously belonged to a man, but she slid it onto her right ring finger, watching with awe as it slowly shrunk and tightened until it fit snugly. 

“Once you sign the papers Mrs. Weasley, you will be able to come back at any time and we can discuss further points of your lineage, as well as your holdings and assets,” Ragnuk told her giving her a smile as he closed the ring box and set it back on the table. Gesturing for Hermione to open the black leather box in her hands, she did so and stepped forward to set it down in order to take out the parchment. 

The moment she touched the old and slightly worn pages, the words shimmered a bright gold and rearranged themselves until she was staring at the official decree of her bloodline and royal status. It was more than a little odd to see her name on the pages and glanced at Ragnuk to see what she needed to do next. 

“You’ll need to sign in blood Mrs. Weasley, and I will do the same to show the legitimacy of the signing and notarize it so to speak. If you’ll prick your finger and sign the line just below the gold seal at the bottom, I shall add mine and that will be that. The rest of the papers are for the Minister of Magic when the time comes, and details of your duties to come,” he explained and watched as she nodded, reaching for her wand and opened the tip of her index finger. She reached down and signed her name as best she could, before stepping aside and into Bill’s arms while Ragnuk signed his own name. 

“There you have it. You are officially Her Royal Majesty Hermione Jean Granger Weasley le Fay, Queen Regent of the Wizarding Community in the Britannian Isles, and the Head and Scion of the Ancient and Royal House of le Fay,” Ragnuk informed her as the signatures on the documents shimmered gold, and stayed that way. 

“May I make copies of these?” She asked, and stepped forward to do so when Ragnuk consented. 

“Harry, Hermione is a queen,” Ron muttered as they watched Hermione make copies with flicks of her wand, and set them in aside from a few feet back. She placed the original copies in the leather box and shut it. Ragnuk wordlessly offered her a new box for her copies, which she gratefully took and placed them in, before putting it into her bag. 

"I know," Harry responded, blinking rapidly at the knowledge. He felt like his brain was going to melt and they hadn't even gotten the Horcrux yet.

“Now that the main portion of business is taken care of, it is time to enter the Lestrange vault,” Ragnuk informed them, turning and making his way past Hermione. She was still in shock and wondered briefly if this was all some sort of elaborate fever dream, before shaking her head and following the busy body goblin to the door, out of her vault, and down the corridor farther. 

Only Ragnuk needed to place his hand on the door for this one, and the door swung open. Blinking, Hermione turned her head and saw the dragon watching curiously. She gave the poor creature a gentle smile and followed the others into the vault. Inhaling deeply, she clasped Bill’s hand, comforted when he squeezed it back and kissed the top of her head. 

She would worry about the rest of the information she had later, for now, she needed to help Harry find the Horcrux, destroy it, and end this damn war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking out of Gringotts, dragon feelings, and the return to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the few people who commented on the last chapter, your feedback means so much to me! I wanted to let everyone know there will be changes with the war, who dies, etc. however overall the last battle will be spanning the next two chapters or so after this one I think so be prepared! 
> 
> Happy Reading! XO

Stepping into the Lestrange vault, Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine. Holding out her wand she, Ron, and Harry simultaneously muttered “ _ Lumos”  _ and brought light to the vault. Bill was surveying a few items as they all spread out searching for anything that could be the Horcrux. 

“Don’t….don’t touch anything,” Hermione remarked, rubbing at the signet ring on her hand that seemed to grow hotter the closer she got to any object in the vault. 

“Is it hurting?” Bill asked, reaching down to take her hand and brush his fingers over the ring himself, watching her with concerned eyes. 

“It's hot, anytime I get even remotely close to something it gets hotter and hotter,” she told him, unable to resist reaching up and brushing some of his red silky strands away from his face. 

“It must be the enchantments and wards Ragnuk was talking about,” Bill muttered kissing the finger with the ring on it and giving her a small smile. 

“Glad to know it works.” She smiled softly at him and nodded, glancing around the vault and watching as Harry stopped towards the back. Following the line of sight, she noticed the golden cup perched high above everything else. Raising a hand to his forehead, Harry rubbed at his scar. 

“That’s it isn’t it?” Hermione asked him softly, pulling Bill with her as they approached Harry. He nodded and winced, rolling his head a bit. 

“I can hear it. It's...grating to say the least. But how am I going to get it if we cant  _ accio _ it, and you told me not to touch anything,” Harry asked, turning to look at her. Hermione bit her lip as she thought for a few moments before her eyes flashed brightly with an idea. Ron and Bill exchanged a look and a small smile at the way the brunette witch seemed to vibrate with her epiphany. 

“Do you trust me, Harry?” 

“Of course I do Hermione but what-” she wasted no time pointing her wand at Harry’s ankle flicking it upward sharply.

“ _ Levicorpus. _ ” 

Hermione, pleased with herself for her idea, watched as Harry was knocked up off his feet and rotated to dangle in the air upside down. Harry, slightly miffed, gave her a look. 

“You could have warned me first,” he muttered but gave her a small smirk. She laughed and shook her head, gold eyes dancing with mirth. 

“But what fun would that be?” 

Behind her, she heard something hit the floor loudly, the metal clanging loudly. Ron and Bill whirled, while Hermione tried her best to keep her concentration. She didn’t hear what Bill hissed to Griphook, just smiled at harry and lifted her wand so he went higher in the air. 

The metal cup on the floor began shaking before loud pops echoed in the vault. Ron stumbled back as the cups continued to multiply, accidentally knocking into a tray stacked with more goblets and baubles. The popping intensified as Hermione guided Harry towards the cup, sighing in relief as he grabbed it. She quickly pulled him back and set him on the floor. Turning, she took in the chaotic scene and grit her teeth. 

“Get to the door!” She told Harry, moving towards Bill who held his hand out to her, using his wand to fend off flying goblets and coins as he waded through the growing tidal wave of gold and silver. She pushed through, the ring on her finger was vibrating, and hot as she grabbed Bill’s hand, and dove forward with him trying to get closer to the vault door. Ragnuk opened the door quickly, stepping out to let the overflow of objects escape somewhere. 

With a wave of his hand, Griphook watched as the Head Goblin collapsed, knocked out against the wall of the passageway. He turned, and took the goblet from a struggling Harry, causing Bill to growl loudly as he dragged his wife, trying desperately to escape the vault. 

“We had a deal!” Harry bellowed, clawing through gold bars. 

“The sword for the cup!” Griphook sneered. Harry, pulling the sword up from under the multiplying items, thrust it over to the goblin who grinned and tossed the cup towards Hermione, who caught it. 

“I said I would help you get in, I never said anything about getting you out,” he told them, disappearing from the doorway, the extra clankers outside of the room bursting to flames with a snap of his fingers. 

“I’m going to kill that goblin,” Bill growled as he helped Hermione forward, their entire bodies now almost covered. 

“Griphook!” Harry roared, his temper exploding before he clawed his way fully out, lifting himself up and over the mound of gold and out the door. It took Hermione, Ron, and Bill a few more moments but by the time they entered the passageway, there was an alarm blaring around them, and Ragnuk was still slumped unconscious against the wall. Hermione slammed the door to the vault shut before crouching in front of Ragnuk. 

“Bloody hell what’re we going to do now? We can’t get past that dragon now, and Griphook alerted security. Death Eaters won’t be far behind at this rate,” Bill muttered pacing back and forth. Hermione, having no luck waking the Goblin, stood and placed the golden goblet into her bag. 

Before she could speak, spells zipped past them and began exploding against the walls. Ducking for cover behind pillars, Bill held onto Hermione while Ron dragged Harry to safety. 

“We can’t just stand here, do you have an idea?” She shouted over the barrage of spells popping and whizzing past. She knew a few hit the dragon, as it roared out in pain. 

“You’re the brilliant one!” Ron snapped back, and Bill sent him a dark glare, wand clutched tightly in one hand and Hermione in the other. 

“I’ve got something but it's…..it's mad!” She shouted back and slid out of her husband’s grasp. When no one objected she rounded the corner and pointed her wand at the railing. 

“ _ Reducto! _ ” She bellowed, watching with satisfaction as the iron railing and bits of the wall exploded. Taking a few steps back, she hesitated and gave Bill a wry smile. The three men watched in horror as she launched herself forward, running towards the platform and leaping. 

Hermione let out a grunt as her hands gripped the sharp bone-like ridges of it's back. Swinging her leg up, she sliced her wand through the air and sent an exploding hex towards the guards. As if taking its cue from her, the dragon’s head turned and it roared, fire spewing from its open mouth in fury. Turning her head, she saw the three men staring at her with wide terrified eyes. 

“Well? Come on then!” She shouted, waiting until all three of them had launched themselves over, gripping onto the spikes of the dragon’s spine around her. Turning she pointed her wand at the chains that bound the dragon to the wall and snarled. 

“ _ Relashio! _ ” She screamed and held on tight, one hand on the spike in front of her, the other sliding up over the metallic scales of the dragon. It turned it's head and gave one last spout of fire before lifting its head and sniffing the air. 

“That’s it, up! We need to go up,” Hermione told it, wondering if this meant she had finally snapped because she was now straddling a dragon and talking to it like it could understand her. The dragon vibrated under her, a low rumbling reverberating through it as it used its wings to begin climbing the iron staircases and archways up towards the open ceiling and into the cavern. Hermione could hear more of the carts coming their way as the dragon continued to climb, and snapped her head to the side, curls flying wildly around her. 

The dragon’s head moved in tandem with hers, Hermione didn’t seem to notice, but the three men clinging to the dragon for dear life did. 

“Bill! Did you see that?” Ron hissed, glancing between his older brother and Harry. 

“Bloody hell it’s like it's in tune with her,” Bill remarked watching as his wife narrowed her eyes at the incoming cart and the dragon roared. A spell snapped against the jagged rocks beside them and Hermione fired back, while the dragon crested what appeared to be a cliff face and used its weight and wing to snap the tracks, sending the cart flying past them and crashing into the rocky chasm below. 

“I’m never making her angry again,” Harry said and swallowed thickly as the dragon jerked, losing a bit of its footing before continuing its climb. The dragon began climbing faster, and Hermione could see the light filtering through the metal grating above. Silently casting a shield around them, she could almost feel the anticipation and pure bliss radiating off of the dragon. It burst through the floor of Gringotts with a terrifying roar, and Hermione took great pleasure in seeing the horror-struck faces of the goblins who scrambled back and out of the way screaming in fear. 

The dragon bellowed loudly as it crawled out of the hole fully and let loose another stream of fire. Hermione smoothed a hand up the scales again and smiled as the dragon abandoned the goblins and looked up, seeing the glass dome. 

“Oh shite,” Bill hissed, realizing what was happening and tucked his head, closing his eyes as the dragon climbed up the walls. Before it could hurt itself and break through the glass, Hermione waved her wand and grinned. 

“ _ Bombarda _ !”

The glass exploded outwards and the dragon cried in delight, crawling up and out of Gringotts and into the fresh air. It stood still for a few moments, breathing heavily, low deep chuffs escaping it as its eyes closed and it lifted its face to the wind. Hermione could feel the relief, the happiness, the pure peace from the dragon and it made her want to cry.

“What now?” Ron cried, moving up and gripping the dragon a bit firmer. Bill watched as his beautiful, terrifying wife turned her head, brown curls whipping in the wind. The dragon turned it's head as well, eyeing the group but not making any moves to open its mouth. Hermione grinned and her eyes danced. 

“We  _ fly _ .” She informed them and didn’t even make a sound as the dragon reared back and roared to the sky, spreading it's great wings and jolting forward. 

“Bloody hell she’s scary,” Ron muttered, and Bill had to agree. The dragon flapped its wings as it tried to fly, crashing into the tops of buildings and it gained momentum, but after a few moments, it took off up into the sky. Hermione, the witch who hated flying, the witch who refused to mount a broom, threw her head back and laughed. 

“Darling?” Bill cried out in question over the roaring wind in their ears. She glanced back and gave him the brightest most dazzling smile. 

“Can’t you feel it? It's happy! You can feel it's happiness Bill,” Hermione gasped spreading her arms out at her sides and closed her eyes as the wind raked through her hair and tugged on her red jumper. 

As if in response, the dragon let out a happy round of what Bill could only describe as coos and warbles. Ron and Harry exchanged glances but decided it was smarter not to comment. Bill agreed. 

Once the initial shock wore off, Ron and Harry both loudly declared that what they’d just witnessed was brilliant, and Hermione just laughed in response as they soared above London. 

They were quiet for a while as the dragon flew over farmland and farther away from the city. Hermione finally realized that the dragon still had chains wrapped around it in multiple places. Taking her wand from her pocket she leaned forward and pointed it at the chains. 

“ _ Relashio _ ,” she muttered and smiled warmly as the chains fell away and the dragon let out a happy warble. Repeating the process she grinned as all the chains disappeared from the dragon’s neck. Turning she glanced at Bill who was watching her with love in his eyes, and a small smile on his face. She flushed prettily, as if she wasn't the witch who’d just ridden a dragon out of Gringotts and become a queen all within the same bloody hour, and smiled softly at him. 

“Can you reach the ones on its legs?” She called out and smiled wider as Bill nodded, pointing it's wand at the dragon's legs and repeating the spell she’d used. When the dragon was completely free of chains, Hermione pointed her wand at the wounds on its neck, slowly tracing it over them and whispering healing spells. 

The flew for nearly an hour before the dragon began lowering itself in the air, slowly descending until it landed heavily at the edge of a lake. Dipping its head it drank greedily, while it's tagalongs slid off it's back and began slowly moving away from it. 

Hermione felt its confusion, could see it in its eyes as it turned it's head and loomed over her. 

“Hermione!” Bill hissed when she stopped, standing in front of the dragon and stared up at it. Reaching for his wand, he stopped when Hermione raised her right hand, the gold signet ring flashing in the light, and held it up. The dragon, sniffed the air and let out a low growl, snorting smoke through its nostrils, but leaned down and pressed its head into her hand. Her signet ring flashed and Hermione blinked, staring into the slowly clearing eyes of the dragon. 

“Go,” she whispered softly, and smiled at it, watching as it huffed twice more before it stretched its wings. She stumbled back and away from it, into Bill’s awaiting arms and smiled widely as the dragon flapped its wings and ascended into the blue sky. 

“Want to explain what that was all about?” Bill asked peering down at his still slightly shocked wife, who was blinking rapidly. 

“I have no idea. I just...I could feel it wouldn’t hurt me. I could feel what it felt,” she explained softly, eyes wide and questioning as she turned her face up to his. He let out a small chuckle and kissed her, pulling away as Harry cried out and fell to his knees. 

“Harry!” Hermione cried, lunging forward to keep him from hurting himself as he roiled and writhed on the ground. It lasted longer than normal, but he gasped eyes wide. 

“He knows. He knows we broke into Gringotts, he knows what we took. He knows we’re hunting Horcruxes I saw it,” he started, sitting up with Hermione’s help.

“You let him in? You can’t do that!” She remarked incredulously, stepping back as he stood with her. 

“Hermione I can’t always help it! But I need to get to Hogwarts, the last one, it's there,” He told them running a hand through his hair causing it to stick up wildly in all different directions. 

“You saw it?” Ron asked, frowning as he took a step closer to his friend. Harry shook his head and sighed heavily. 

“No but I saw the castle, I saw Rowena Ravenclaw it's got something to do with her, it's there I know it is.” Hermione opened her mouth to say something, to suggest that maybe it was what Voldemort wanted him to see, but Harry knew the difference now between the truth and something fake. At least she hoped. 

“He’s angry but he’s scared too. We have to go there now,” Harry told them pacing away from the group. 

“Well, we can’t do that! We...we have to think we have to plan!” Hermione cried, her hands clutching at the bottom of her jumper as she glanced around at their faces. 

“Hermione, when have any of our plans  _ actually _ worked out? We figure things out and we plan, we get there-” 

“And everything goes to shit,” Ron finished for him, earning a nod from Harry. She growled, closing her eyes as she let out an exhale and a huff. 

“He’s right darling. But there’s another problem. Snape’s headmaster now. We can’t exactly walk through the front door,” Bill pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione bit her lip, her mind trying to work out the best plan of action when Harry spoke up. 

“We can apparate to Hogsmead. Go to Honeydukes, use the passage under it to get into the castle, it's our only choice,” Harry explained, watching as Bill reached out to tug an obviously panicking Hermione into his arms. She sighed, turning her head into his chest as she exhaled, nodding slowly. 

“Alright. Alright, that’s the only option we have. You’re sure it's there?” She asked, turning to stare at Harry. He nodded solemnly and she stepped away from Bill holding her hand out. 

“Then take us to Hogsmead.” 

Bill’s hand enveloped her own, and Harry and Ron followed suit. With a pop, they were gone. 

The moment the appeared on the abandoned snow-covered street in Hogsmeade, Hermione could tell something was wrong. And then the screeching started. An alarm!

“They’re here!” 

“Potter is here!” 

The shouts in the distance had all four of them jolting and running towards cover, weaving through alleys and casting looks over their shoulders. There was a covered pavilion of sorts with tables covered in canvas cloths. They split into two groups, hiding behind the tables as Death Eaters neared. 

“Check in here,” Hermione heard a voice snap and used her hand to cover her mouth, quieting her breathing. She heard the flurried movement of the canvas tarps being ripped off tables one by one and reached out with her free hand to clutch Bill’s. He squeezed her hand and readied his wand with the other. 

In the distance, the screeching started again, and Hermione’s eyes flew open. Turning to the others, she watched as Harry peeked over the top of the table and motioned for them to move. They raced through the streets, sticking to the shadows of buildings and alleyways until they were stopped by an iron gate, charmed shut. 

Hermione jerked on the bars, hissing in anger when a voice drew her attention. 

“Potter! Potter in here,” it snapped, and Hermione whirled. Blinking at the sight of the figure, she followed Harry and Ron with Bill bringing up the rear and entered the building. They made their way down old wooden steps, and Ron rounded on them.    
  
“Was it just me or….” 

“He looked like Dumbledore. It was like seeing a ghost,” Hermione murmured, rubbing her arms as she stepped away from the stairs and towards a painting of a beautiful young girl. She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back softly and resisted the urge to reach out and brush a finger over the frame. 

“You’re all a bunch of bloody fools coming here,” the man grumbled as he stomped down the stairs, glancing at Harry with a shake of his head. 

“You’re Aberforth,” Hermione realized, “You’re Dumbledore’s brother.” 

She earned a grunt in acknowledgment as he moved into a small kitchen area and moved a tray of bread, meats, and cheeses onto the slightly dusty table. 

“I am, why did you come here Potter?” He demanded, watching as Harry shifted. 

“We need to get into the castle,” he responded, glancing at the mirror on the wall. 

“This...you have no right to have this it-” 

“Belonged to Sirius. Yes. Dumbledor said you’d be in a tizzy when you realized I had it, but let me ask you this? Where would you be if I didn’t have it?” When Harry didn’t answer Aberforth grunted and shook his head, eyes sliding to Bill who stood protectively behind Hermione, his hands on her shoulder. 

“What business do you have going to the castle?” He asked, watching as Hermione’s hand slid up to one of Bill’s when he tensed. 

“We’re hunting Horcruxes. On Professor Dumbledore’s orders. We need to get there now and find the last one so we can kill him. We need to contact the Order as well, let them know the final battle will be at Hogwarts,” Hermione informed him, eyes a deep amber that flickered in the light of the lanterns. Aberforth sighed and shook his head. 

“A suicide mission. You’re going to take the word of a man who sent you on a suicide mission and didn’t even tell you where to start?” Aberforth asked, turning to Harry. 

“The Order is finished, the fight is over, anyone who thinks differently is a fool,” he informed the group. Bill growled lowly, eyes fading from bright blue to a deep yellowish gold as temper snapped within him and the wolf reared up inside. Hermione stroked his hand but her eyes blazed as well, jaw clenched. 

“We need to get into the castle. Tonight,” Harry reaffirmed, watching as Aberforth sighed defeatedly. He raised his eyes to the painting above the fireplace. 

“You know what to do,” he told her, and Hermione watched as the girl nodded, turning away to disappear down the path in the painting. 

“Where’d she go,” Ron demanded, stepping closer to Harry. 

“You’ll see soon enough. Good luck Harry Potter,” Aberforth told him before moving past the group and back up the stairs, grunting something under his breath. Hermione turned, eyes wide as she stepped towards the boys, Bill following her. 

As the girl neared again, she was obviously leading someone closer, and Hermione frowned, hand clenched on her wand. When the painting opened, all four of them collectively held their breaths as the figure came closer and smiled. 

“Neville!” Ron cried grinning at his friend who crouched in the passageway. 

“You look-” Harry started but was cut off as Neville stepped up and smiled at them. 

“Like hell, I reckon. This is nothing,’ Seamus is worse,” he informed them with a shake of his head. One by one they climbed into the passage and past Neville. Aberforth had come back into the room and exchanged a few words with Neville before the painting shut behind them. Using the light of their wands, the group followed their bloodied and battered housemate through the tight passage. 

“I don’t remember seeing this on the map,” Ron mentioned. 

“That’s because it didn’t exist ‘till now. Before the school year started the seven secret passages were sealed off, this is the only way in or out now,” Neville explained, “The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors.” Hermione winced, and shivered, hand squeezing Bill’s. 

“How bad is it with Snape as Headmaster?” She asked, glancing up at Neville who shrugged. 

“We hardly see him. It's the Carrows you have to look out for.” At the mention of the name, Bill’s hand flexed and gripped her own tighter and growled. 

“Brother and sister pair, complete sadistic assholes,” he snarled at Hermione’s questioning look. Neville nodded and gave a small wince. 

“They’re in charge of discipline.” 

“They gave you that?” Hermione asked motioning to the black eye, split lip, and bloody nose Neville was sporting. 

“One of them is the DADA professor. Class today was practicing the Cruciatus Curse….on first years. I refused,” he said and grinned proudly. Hermione gave a small sympathetic smile. It didn’t take much longer before they approached the back of a painting and Neville gave them all a grin, pushing it open. 

“Hey you lot, I’ve got a surprise for you.” He called out, capturing the attention of the gathered students. Bill kissed the top of her hair and released her hand, knowing they’d have to be climbing down in a few moments. 

“Hopefully no more of Aberforth’s cooking, I don’t think any of us could stomach it,” Seamus’s Scottish brogue called out and Hermione smiled. Neville stepped out of the way to allow the others to see Harry. 

Cheers greeted him as he surveyed the Room of Requirement, the makeshift camp, and the hammocks strewn between pillars. One by one they all made their way down and found themselves almost swarmed by their fellow students. Bill hung back a bit, watching as Luna came forward and hugged Hermione softly. A few others came forward, all hugging and greeting the trio, and Bill noticed Neville lean down to a younger student. 

“Get the word to Remus and the others that Harry is back,” he ordered, and Bill smiled. He’d heard stories from Ron on occasion about Neville, and it seemed that despite the slight awkwardness he’d had in his youth he was a natural leader. Three girls came forward and hugged a slightly surprised Hermione, who stiffly returned their affection. Pulling back, one of the twins glanced behind her at Bill and grinned. 

“Who’s the handsome wizard Hermione?” Parvati asked, nudging Padma and Lavender. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and glanced behind her. Bill raised a brow and gave a small shrug but grinned nonetheless at his wife. 

“Blimey he’s handsome,” Padma whispered, and Lavender’s eyes widened. 

“He’s Bill, isn’t he? Ron’s brother? Oh Merlin he’s handsome. Is he single?” She asked conspiratorially and Luna gave a soft laugh beside her. Hermione had kept her relationship with Bill extremely quiet the year before, only telling Luna, Neville, Ginny, and of course Ron and Harry. The twins were only informed because they were his family of course. But at the end of the last school year, she’d gotten engaged, and had been married now for over six months and no one knew. Bill, seeing the slightly shocked look on Hermione’s face as she tried to work out how to explain, shook his head and stepped up. 

“I’m sorry ladies but I am a married man,” he informed them, smiling as they all deflated a bit as he showed the silver band on his finger. Neville, overhearing the conversation, perked up and joined in. 

“That’s right! That was at the end of summer wasn’t it,” he asked Bill, glancing at Hermione who moved to round out their little circle of people by standing beside Bill with a small soft smile. 

“Congratulations you two, I can’t believe I forgot about that!” Neville said, reaching forward and hugging Hermione before shaking Bill’s hand. 

Lavender, Padma, and Pavarti all gaped as they glanced between the two. Bill let out a low rumbling laugh and shook his head, reaching down and clasping her left hand with his right, lifting it to press a kiss on the matching silver band she wore on her finger. 

“Well done Granger!” Lavender grinned, having overcome her shock first and wiggled her brows. Hermione just laughed lightly. It didn’t take long for the talking to cease as Harry took the center of the gathered group. 

“We’re looking for something, anything. It’ll be small, an object. It has to do with Rowena Ravenclaw. We need to find it as soon as possible? Any ideas?” Harry asked, watching with fading hope as no one seemed to speak up. 

“Well there’s Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem,” Luna intoned beside Hermione, who blinked and grinned. 

“Oh, bloody hell here we go,” Ron muttered, but wisely shut up at the glare he received from Hermione. 

“The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? It’s quite famous,” Luna said softly glancing around at everyone. 

“Yes, but Luna it’s been lost for centuries. No one alive today has seen it,” Cho mentioned. 

“What’s a bloody diadem?” Ron asked, earring a small huff from Hermione. Bill rested his hand on her shoulder and tugged her into his side. 

“It's like a crown or a tiara,” Cho explained, stopping as the door rumbled open. Everyone turned to see who it was, the circle breaking. Ginny, slightly winded stared in shock. 

“Harry,” she murmured. Hermione bit back a laugh as Harry raised a hand in an awkward little wave, his eyes wide. 

“Hi there.” 

“Six months she hasn’t seen me and it's like I’m invisible, I’m her brother,” Ron muttered to Hermione and Bill who snickered. 

“She’s got lots of those, there’s only one Harry,” Seamus told him with a wide grin that made Hermione smile widely. 

“Shut up Seamus,” Ron snapped. 

“What is it, Ginny?” Neville asked, watching as the redhead broke out of her trance and glanced at him. 

“It's Snape. He knows Harry’s been spotted at Hogsmeade.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small reunions, another ally makes themselves known, and the battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I just wanted everyone to know I appreciate the comments, and this chapter, plus the next will encompass the second half of the battle. 
> 
> No, I couldn't kill off Remus or Tonks either, because well I love them and I can't do it. Ok? Ok. So, now that's settled I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, I hope you like this chapter (it is long, I'm sorry) and happy reading! XO

It was quickly decided that Harry would sneak into the main hall as the rest of the Order came through the passage. While Snape and the Carrows were busy, the Order members would disperse and take out any remaining Death Eaters. Hermione watched as Harry donned a pair of Gryffindor robes. 

“Be careful, and we’ll meet you in the Great Hall alright?” Hermione asked, returning the small smile Harry gave her in response. 

Behind her, the painting opened, and Harry’s smiled widened. First down was Remus, followed by a blue-haired Tonks, then Kingsley, Fred and George, Charlie, Molly, and lastly Arthur. Hermione laughed as Molly pushed through them all to hug Hermione fiercely, kissing her head as she rocked her gently. 

“Are you alright dear? I’m so happy to see you,” Molly sniffed, and Hermione found herself overcome with emotions. It’d been almost a year and a half now since she’d seen her own mother, and with everything that had happened in the last two days, as well as the six months on the run without the Weasley family and Bill, Hermione’s bottom lip quivered. 

“I’m alright. I missed you mum,” Hermione whispered, and like that, Molly was crying as she clung to the young witch. Bill watched them fondly, turning to hug his dad, and then Remus and the twins. He grinned at Tonks, who punched his arm. 

“Glad to have her back?” The woman asked, her hair fading from the blue to a bright neon red. Bill sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair. 

“And how’s Teddy?” At that, both Remus and Tonks smiled lovingly and informed him that he had a knack for changing his color to match whoever was holding him. 

When Hermione was done crying, she swiped her hands under her eyes and smiled sheepishly at Arthur who wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders. Kingsley was giving her an odd look, peering around Arthur. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry I’m just a bit overwhelmed,” she said, her father-in-law waved her off. 

“I imagine we all will be by the end of the night. Now, what’s the plan,” he asked Bill, who stood between Fred and George. Molly moved on to greet Ron, shedding another round of tears, and Kinglsey moved over raising a brow as he stood in front of Hermione. 

“I see a lot has changed since the wedding,” he commented and Hermione blinked tilting her head. 

“What do you mean?” 

Kingsley waved a hand, gesturing to her right one and gave a soft smile. 

“Should I be calling you Your Highness, from now on?” He asked, and Hermione’s eyes widened. She raised her hand and glanced down at the signet ring, then back up to the smirking Auror. 

“How’d you know?” 

“You wiped your eyes and I saw it. It seems we have much to discuss once this is all over,” he told her and smiled genuinely, patting her shoulder as she nodded mutely. 

Bill gave her a questioning look as he spoke to his father, and she waved it off smiling at him. 

Once the students filed out, the Order waited a few minutes before leaving the room as well, making their way through the castle. There were fewer Death Eaters than she had expected, but Hermione made sure she was watching closely. Constant vigilance. Luna appeared beside her, and Hermione smiled at the young woman. 

“How are you, Hermione?” Luna asked softly. Hermione just gave a small sigh and shook her head, watching the back of her husband as he walked in front of her and Luna with Charlie. Taking the sigh as her answer, Luna hummed but smiled. 

“Enlightenment is never an easy experience. It often leaves us drained and tired.” Hermione glanced at the witch beside her and didn’t even fake being surprised Luna has known something when she didn't. 

“So you know?” She wondered, and Luna smiled lightly, silvery eyes watching Charlie laugh at something Bill said with a sharpness Hermione had never seen before. 

“I saw a portrait of Morgana le Fay a long time ago. She looks exactly like you, but with black hair,” Luna explained, “I had a hunch, but I also overheard Kingsley, so I put two and two together.” 

Hermione just laughed lightly and grinned as they made their way down the stone steps of the main staircase. The doors to the Great Hall opened on their own, signaling to the students and subsequently, the Death Eaters that were gathered, of their arrival. 

“It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster,” Harry was saying as they entered the hall, spreading out in front of the teachers who lined the back wall. Hermione noticed the Death Eater first and stepped in front of the others, flicking her wand to block a curse, deflecting it. With very little effort and reflexes like lightning, she sent one back, knocking the man off his feet and slamming him against the wall. 

Luna appeared at her side as a Death Eater from the opposite edge of the room tried to use Hermione’s back turned to his advantage but was quickly bound in chains and knocked out by Luna, who barely lifted her wand. 

Hermione caught Harry’s eye and gave him a wink, clasping hands with Luna who stood beside her and in front of the Order members.

“It seems quite extensive,” Harry continued, turning back to Snape. Beside Bill, Charlie leaned over and nudged his brother. 

“I’m gonna marry that one,” he said softly nodding his head at Luna with stars in his eyes. Bill just gave him a wry grin and shook his head. 

“How  _ dare _ you stand where he stood? Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and you killed him. Tell them!” Harry demanded of a pale-faced Snape. He quickly drew his wand to brandish it at Harry. Hermione didn’t even get a chance to react before Minerva McGonagall crossed her arm in front of him, her wand drawn and aimed at Severus. All of the students in the hall gasped and scrambled out of the way, and Hermione stood beside Luna, hands clasped tightly together, both women smiling. 

Harry took a few steps back at her push, and watched as his transfiguration professor, stood resolutely before Snape and wordlessly began casting spells. Fire shot from the tip of her wand, over and over again, causing Snape to move back step by step. He never fired back, only blocked and redirected the spells, with a wave of his hand he sent Minerva’s attacks at both the Carrows who simultaneously dropped down, still and lifeless. In a flurry of black robes and smoke, Snape broke through the stained glass windows and fled. 

Cheers erupted from every student save the Slytherins, and Hermione looked around for Draco, her stomach clenching when she didn’t see his platinum hair. Did he die? Did Voldemort figure it out? There had barely been any time for Draco to pass them information, but she owed Narcissa and Draco, as they’d helped her and the boys escape the hellhole that was Malfoy Manor. 

Harry discarded his robes and moved towards McGonagall, who lit the hanging torches with a flick of her wand. Hermione frowned as Harry stumbled, sinking onto the steps of the raised platform. 

Loud shrieking screams echoed throughout the hall, and Hermione bristled dread pooling in her stomach as an unseen weight descended on the room. She turned with Luna, dropping the girl's hand as she took a few steps towards Bill who was already moving towards her when her ring sent a shock through her system. It was hot on her finger, and she opened her mouth to say something, anything when a voice filled her mind. Her hands shot to her head, eyes wide as she watched everyone else do something similar, looking around frantically. 

Voldemort spoke to every person in the room, his voice a hiss like whisper, and it shot fear through her body. She stood, staring into the wide eyes of her husband and shook. 

_ Some of you may want to fight, some may even think it is wise, but this is folly. Give me Harry Potter, and none of you shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and Hogwarts will remain untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour. _

And like that, the weight was gone and it seemed like the light from the torches brightened. Hermione dropped her hands, reaching out to cling to Bill as he made it to her, leaning down to kiss her head. Together, along with the rest of the Order, they began moving towards Harry, only to pause when Pansy Parkinson turned. 

“Well? What’re you waiting for? Somebody grab him!” She cried, expecting someone at least to move or listen to what she had to say. Hermione was glaring at the girl so hard she missed a figure in all black walking past her and standing in front of Harry. 

“Fuck off pug nose.” 

She snapped her head to the sound of the bored drawl and found a rather furious looking Draco with his arm protectively in front of Harry. She grinned, moving forward and stood beside him while Ginny mirrored him on Harry’s other side. One by one people moved to protect Harry, despite the bald-faced shock they all portrayed at seeing the Prince of Slytherin protecting Harry Potter. 

“Good to see you, Granger, although I see a ring so maybe it's not Granger,” Draco said lightly glancing down at Hermione. She grinned proudly and nodded then remembered something. 

“Technically I guess it's Weasley le Fay,” she said lightly, surprised as Draco’s grey eyes turned to her wide with surprise. Of course, he’d know, she mused wryly. He must read, unlike her boys.

“Well well, isn’t that interesting,” he said and grinned widely at her, making her laugh. 

“Students! Students in the corridor! Students out of bed!” The cries of Mr. Flich, carrying a rather grumpy looking Mrs. Norris, caused everyone to turn and move aside for him. McGonagall gave him the blandest look Hermione had ever seen and tilted her head. 

“They’re supposed to be out of bed you  _ blithering idiot _ !” 

From somewhere behind her she could hear the barely contained laughter of Fred and George, surprised when Malfoy beside her had a hard time containing his own snicker. 

“Oh. Sorry, mam.” 

“Actually while you’re here, would you please escort Ms. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house out of the hall,” McGonagall instructed him. 

“Where shall I be taking them?” 

“The dungeons will do,” She intoned, and cheers rang out through the hall. Draco glanced down at her and nodded to Blaise Zabini, who stood sneering at Pansy. 

“His family escaped to Italy so they didn’t have to take the Dark Mark or be targeted by Death Eaters, his older sister married a muggle and they were known to sympathize with muggles as well. He’s an asset,” he informed her, glancing up at Bill who appeared behind her. Draco looked slightly surprised eyes flickering between the two of them. 

“I assumed it was the other Weasley you’d gotten married to while you were on the run.” 

“Nope, was always this one,” she responded as Bill placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled lovingly down at her. 

“Good choice,” Draco commented staring at her with raised brows as he reached out and caught the sleeve of Blaise as he passed, dragging him over. 

“Blaise, you know Granger….ah, Granger Weasley, this is her husband. Any reason you’d want to help out the Dark Lord or stay in the dungeons?” Draco asked, sliding his hands into his suit pants. 

“Never. The faster this bloody war is over and he’s dead, my parents can come home,” he growled, turning to Hermione and giving her a charming smile. 

“Nice to officially make your acquaintance. You and your husband, congratulations. I’ll fight if you’ll allow me,” he said, glancing up at Bill who was watching him with calculating eyes. 

“I would be able to smell if you’re lying. Come with me,” he ordered, squeezing Hermione’s shoulder and turning to make his way towards the rest of the Order who were gathering around Harry. Hermione and Draco began following, and the latter glanced down in question. 

“Smell if he’s lying?” He repeated and Hermione smile. 

“He was attacked by Greyback last year on the Astronomy Tower. He wasn’t changed but he was infected so Bill has….well he’s a bit more wolf than wizard but not completely.” 

Draco just smirked as he looked up at her husband’s wide back. 

“So you like the rough and dangerous type eh, Granger?” 

Hermione didn’t answer, only smiled wickedly. 

“How can we trust him? Or  _ him _ ?” Neville was asking as they joined the group. Hermione took a step forward, placing a hand on Draco’s arm. 

“He and Narcissa tried to save me while I was being tortured by Bellatrix. Narcissa killed Bellatrix for it, and Draco killed Lucious before he could harm his mother. Harry, Ron, and I got out of there because of their help. Blaise’s family would have been targeted by Voldemort, and they had to flee, but his sister married a muggle. He’s never been cruel to any of us here, and I firmly believe that just because they were sorted into Slytherin doesn’t mean they’re dark. They want to help, so I’m saying they will,” Hermione said, stepping in front of Blaise as well as if to protect him and Draco from the rest of the Order. 

“They’re not lying. Trust me,” Bill said, eyeing Remus who nodded. 

“Potter, what do you need,” McGonagall asked, and Harry gave her a small frown. 

“Time, as much as you can give me.” 

“Do what you have to do, I’ll secure the castle,” she told him, and Hermione smiled. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry turned to away from her and began making his way out. 

“Potter? It's good to see you.”

Harry just smiled widely at her and nodded his head. 

“It's good to see you too Professor. Hold the fort Neville,” He ordered as he passed, Ron following after him as he left the hall. Hermione turned to Bill and smiled softly at him mouthing a quick ‘I love you’ before following Harry, the two tall Slytherins flanking her. As she passed through the small gathered crowd, Hermione realized something. 

“Harry wait!” She called, jogging up the steps as Ron and Harry turned to stop. 

“Getting a Horcrux means nothing if we don’t have a way to destroy them,” she told him, watching the realization flash in his eyes. Draco and Blaise exchange a look of confusion but said nothing. 

“Bloody hell you’re right. Wait what about the basilisk fang?” Ron suggested, glancing around and frantic students moved in all different directions around them. 

“Ron that’s brilliant!” Hermione gasped, turning to look at Harry. 

“And we know where to find one,” Harry murmured, reaching behind him and pulling out the Marauders Map. 

“Who’s going to go with Ron?” He asked the group, not having any time to doubt allegiances. Blaise stepped up and raised his hand lightly. 

“I’ll go, if you don’t mind Weasley,” Blaise offered, watching as Ron shook his head grinning. 

“Nah mate, I don’t mind. Blaise helped me once or twice in the library when Hermione refused,” Ron explained when Hermione tilted her head at him in question. She smiled and nodded, watching Harry hand over the map. 

“Alright, then Hermione, Draco, you two go check in with the Order,” Harry instructed and Hermione nodded. Hermione dug into her bag and handed Ron the cup, watching as he and Blaise took off before turning to Harry. 

“Wait, where are you going?” She asked, eyes wide as he began bounding up the steps. 

“Ravenclaw common room, I’ve got to start somewhere,” he called and continued up the staircase out of sight. 

“Right, be quick,” Hermione said and turned, making her way back down the steps towards Remus, Kingsley, Bill, and Charlie who exited the Great Hall and broke off from the group of students and teachers headed for the entrance and courtyard. 

“Bill!” Hermione called out over the bustle around them, and his head snapped up. He reached for her as she stopped at his side, fingers twining together with hers. 

“Kings, Remus, and I are headed towards the clock tower, what's going on?” Bill asked looking between her and Draco. 

“Ron and Blaise have gone to get a basilisk fang since we don’t have the sword anymore, Harry’s gone to look for the diadem in the Ravenclaw Common Room, and Draco and I were coming to find out where everyone else is headed in the meantime,” Hermione explained, watching as Remus and Kingsley nodded. 

“Did you see where Luna went?” Charlie asked her softly. She turned and gave him a sympathetic smile patting his arm. 

“I didn’t but she’s more than capable. I promise she’ll be alright.” Charlie didn’t look eased but nodded. 

Draco and Hermione followed after them, climbing the stairs to the clock tower and across the rickety wooden walkways. Dean appeared behind them, asking Kingsley if there was anything he needed. After responding they’d need a few more wands, each person took a position on the lookouts of the castle, an eerie silence washing over them as the wards over the castle cascaded down glowing gold and blue. Hermione watched as stone knights marched towards the bridge and entrance, lining themselves in a perfect platoon to protect the school. 

“It’s odd isn’t it?” Hermione turned at the sound of Draco’s question. He glanced at her, a tortured look in his eyes. She tilted her head, silently urging him to continue. 

“I’ve made your life hell these past seven years, and I always thought we’d be fighting against each other. Not that I wanted to fight you, I just had convinced myself since I received the dark mark that I’d have to,” he explained, looking away from her and out towards the courtyard as lights began appearing from the dark, raining down against the wards, lighting up the sky in a cold blue. 

“He forced me to take it, my father. I didn’t want to, but he used the Cruciatus Curse to the point I couldn’t fight it off.” At that, he looked at her again, expecting to see pity on her face, instead, he only saw fury. She slid her wand into her pocket and began tying her hair into a loose plait. When she was done, she turned back to him, drawing out her wand and looked at him right in the eye. 

“If he was alive, Draco, I’d kill him slowly and painfully. I know he was your father, but you’re supposed to be here, and he’s meant to be dead. We’ll fight, and we’ll win, and you can live your life free of him.” Draco’s eyes watered and he looked away but nodded. 

A light behind them drew their attention, and a large blue stag glowed between them. 

“ _ Room of Requirement, the diadem is there. Send word to Ron and Blaise _ ,” the slightly distorted voice of Harry ordered before the stag disappeared. Hermione nodded to Draco before silently producing her own Patronus, blinking in surprise. It had once been an otter, a large scruffy Scottish Deerhound stood proudly, tongue rolling out the side of its mouth. 

“Tell Ron and Blaise to meet at the Room of Requirement, the diadem is there,” she told it, watching as it bounded off in a flash of light. Remus, amused, turned to Bill who was beaming at his wife. Their Patronus charms matched now. 

“It looks like Padfoot,” he said, causing the younger wizard to laugh. Hermione and Draco moved away from their positions, passing by Kingsley and Remus. Bill stepped over to Hermione, but she shook her head. 

“I know you don’t want to leave my side. But you need to stay here. Protect them, and yourself. I’ll be with Harry and Ron, and Draco,” she added much to the blonde’s surprise but pleasure, “I’ll be fine. You stay alive. You  _ all  _ stay alive,” she ordered, looking around at the faces of the twins, Charlie, Kingsley, Remus, and Arthur. 

“Don’t worry love, I’ll look out for them,” Hermione heard and turned, seeing a black-haired Tonks grinning at her. Remus looked surprised, but his shoulders visibly relaxed knowing where his wife was. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Hermione told the woman watching as she embraced Remus before turning to her own husband. His hands gripped her hips, and he pulled her to him firmly, hands sliding around her back. Hermione’s arms wrapped around his neck as they came together, mouths meeting in a dominating and fierce kiss. Neither wanted to let go, her hands shook as she released his tan coat. 

“I’ll love you forever,” he whispered against her lips. She smiled and ran a hand over the scars on his cheek before stepping out of his arms. 

“I’ll love you always,” she replied, and turned, following Draco out of the tower and down the stairs. They heard the loud rumbling bang but neither said a word, not wanting to acknowledge that the wards had already been broken. As they ran through and around students, Hermione heard screams from ahead. They were climbing the main staircase, and she could see now, the Death Eater flying towards them in a cloud of black smoke. 

“ _ Reducto _ !” Draco bellowed, eyes narrowed with disgust. Students all watched shocked as the Death Eater burst into ashes, scattering in the air. Draco, please with himself, tugged Hermoine forward, causing her to grin. 

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” She asked, glancing at the blonde wizard. 

“I admit I like a bit of drama now and then.” Shaking her head she continued to push past panicking kids, ducking as another Death Eater burst through one of the windows from above. Pointing her wand up, Hermione didn’t even pause as she sent a silent whip of fire towards the mass of black smoke, smacking the person into the wall with a satisfying crunch. 

The halls began to empty and soon they were racing towards the open door to the Room of Requirement, running quite literally into Ron and Blaise. Both boys were dripping wet but grinning like mad, the map clutched tightly in Ron’s hands. 

“Did you do it?” Hermione asked, watching as Blaise smirked and Ron grinned. 

“It was bloody brilliant. Where’s Harry?” He asked. 

“I’m betting he’s already inside, lets get a move on,” Draco murmured, moving into the room, followed by the other three. When they entered, Hermione could hear talking, so she motioned to the others to stay low, and quiet. 

“Come on Crabbe, do it,” she heard Goyle hiss, and she paused, holding her breath as she listened closely. 

“Easy Potter,” Goyle said lightly, and Hermione lunged from behind the stack of objects blocking her view. 

“ _ Expelliarmus!”  _ Crabbe’s wand flew from his hands, staring in shock at Hermione who slid in beside Harry, pointing her wand. He panicked and turned around pushing Goyle and Theo Nott out of his way. Goyle glared. 

“ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ” He bellowed and sent a bolt of green light right at Hermione. She barely dodged it, turning to look at him with a murderous look in her amber eyes. The killing curse had sent the diadem flying, and Hermione watched as Harry lunged forward. Goyle got ready to throw another curse but at Harry, this time, only to narrowly dodge Hermione's stunning spell. 

Ron and Blaise chased after him as he fled, both bellowing something about bloody cowards. Draco silently asked if she was alright, placing a hand on her arm. She waved him off, turning to watch Harry jump down from a large tower of chairs holding the diadem. A loud rumbling drew their attention, and Hermione could distantly see a golden light glowing. Ron and Blaise came sprinting around the corner, yelling at them to run. 

“Goyle’s set the place on fire!” Ron cried, tugging Harry along as he passed, and Hermione wasted no time sprinting after them. The five bobbed and weaved between towers of furniture, dread slowly building at every turn. The fire began forming shapes of animals, and Hermione watched in horror as a flaming tiger came barreling towards them. 

With a wave of his wand, a watery shield formed around them, and Ron stumbled back, his hand hitting a cluster of old brooms. 

“The door should still be open,” Draco informed them, mounting his broom and nodding as everyone else followed suit. Only when they were in the air and ready to take off did Harry drop the shield. The fire raged around them, leaping and clawing at them as they flew as fast as they could. 

“Are the others still in here?” Hermione called out, and Blaise turned to shake his head. 

“No! Crabbe and Nott were already gone when Goyle cast the spell,” Blaise told her, and she nodded, flying past the others and out through the door. She hit the ground with a crash, rolling as she turned to see Harry standing as well. 

“Harry!” Ron cried, tossing the basilisk fang to his friend. He caught it and knelt in front of the diadem, raising his arm and slamming the fang into the central jewel. A thick plume of dark smoke exploded from the jewel, writhing violently. Harry stumbled backward, gasping as his eyes unfocused and began panting. Ron, running forward, kicked the diadem into the fire watching as the flames became three faces of Voldemort, roaring as they blazed towards them. Blaise gripped Ron’s arm, tugging him back violently away from the entrance, and Draco did the same to Hermione, the four of them watching as the doors slammed shut just in time. 

Slowly Ron approached a gasping Harry, whos back was pressed against the wall. He looked up at the rest of them, swallowing thickly. 

“It's the snake. That’s the last one. She’s the last Horcrux,” Harry told them. Draco leaned over to Hermione, nudging her arm. 

“The last what?” He asked, and she glanced up at them, not wanting to hear what Ron was instructing Harry to do. She knew it was the only way, but the idea of making him look inside such a vile evil being, it made her sick. 

“Horcrux. He severed his soul into pieces and placed them into objects. The diary that possessed Ginny thanks to Lucious our second year,” here Draco flinched, “A ring, a locket, the cup you and Ron destroyed, the diadem, and now the snake,” she explained, watching as both Draco and Blaise blanched. 

“He fractured his soul?” Blaise asked quietly. She nodded and saw them both shudder. Turning back to Harry they waited until he gasped sharply and opened his eyes. 

“I know where he is. He’s in the boathouse,” Harry told them standing before turning and taking off down the hallway. The followed, Ron and Hermione flanking him with Blaise and Draco at the rear. As the descended the staircases, more and more Death Eaters appeared in their way. Spells were thrown by each member of their group, fending off attacks from all angles. 

Large stones rumbled and fell from attacks, bits of the stone railings were blown away. Hermione let out a rage-fueled cry as a Death Eater stepped in front of them, flicking her wand and sent chains wrapping around the man’s neck. She blazed past him, sprinting down the steps with as much strength as she could muster. She could feel it, growing inside her, the anger and the power all swirling around as she watched grown men and women attacking children, defiling their home, their school. 

As they entered the quart yard, Hermione let out a strangled cry. Flames danced and flickered on different parts of the castle, the entrance was covered with rubble, and bodies from both sides littered the ground. A small Hufflepuff lay just a few feet in front of her, eyes open and body still, Hermione whimpered at the sight. A giant swung a large club, turning as the five stared up at it, shock and fear on each of their faces. It let out a roar and started towards them. Draco pulled her aside, diving for cover as it swung the two-pronged club, barely hitting the bell where Ron, Harry, and Blaise hid. 

Screams, cracks from spells, and smoke filled the air. Hermione felt something in her rear up, a fury she’d never felt before. 

Draco pulled her up, shielding her from a curse and snapping her back to reality. Acromantulas appeared over the rubble, and Hermione threw herself towards the others, stumbling as an exploding curse hit just a few feet behind her. They made it into the open-air walkway, dust, and rocks exploding as the giant crashed his club down behind them. She turned, seeing the four wizards stopped frozen in shock and fear. 

Fenrir Greyback lay crouched over the body of Lavender Brown, blood pooled beneath her. Hermione roared, drawing his attention as she lunged forward. 

“No!” She screamed as he lifted his head, face and teeth bloody, pulled back into a wide pleased grin. 

“ _ Sectumsempra _ !” She bellowed, watching as he flew backward, spasming as cuts appeared all across his body, blood flowing across his bare torso. Draco flinched as he moved past Hermione, who stood staring as Greyback began to bleed out. 

“Hermione,” Ron started, but she shook her head. 

“Go. Go find the snake, and come back. I’m going to stay and fight,” she murmured, glancing up as Harry nodded, reaching out to hug her firmly. Ron kissed the top of her head, lightly hugging her before turning his eyes onto Lavender, his lip quivering. Draco and Blaise both nodded to her, the former pausing. 

“Stay safe. I’m looking forward to seeing how you shake up the wizarding world once this war is over Your Majesty,” he told her, sincerely, before following after the other three. Hermione stalked closer, watching as Greyback’s pain-filled face turned to her. She smiled lightly tilting her head. 

“You….you attacked my husband. You scarred him, you hurt him, you tried to kill him. You killed my friend, you murdered her. You attacked Remus Lupin when he was only a child,” she muttered, eyes glowing like flames. 

“You’re going to bleed out like this. You deserve to die a slow and painful death Greyback. And so you shall,” she hissed, watching the pool of blood beneath him grow steadily as the life faded from his eyes. She watched for a few more moments until he was dead, before crouching down and sliding Lavender’s eyes shut.    
  
“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, before turning and making her way back out towards the courtyard. The hisses and cries of the Acromantulas hurt her ears, but she climbed over the rubble, sending curses and charms, shielding others. Across the courtyard she watched in horror as a Death Eater disarmed Fred, smiling maliciously. 

She hadn’t even realized she’d cast anything until the Death Eater flew back, slamming into the stone pillars and crumpled. Fred grabbed his wand, eyes finding hers as he nodded, face pale and dirty. She gave him a smile before moving on, tossing spell after spell. She snarled as she blocked a killing curse from hitting what looked to be a second-year Ravenclaw, crying out as she hit the woman turning her into dust. Gritting her teeth she turned, saw Ginny fighting off an Acromantula, and sprinted towards her. 

“‘Mione!” She cried as her sister-in-law appeared at her side, distracting the spider enough so that her spell hit its thorax. When it screamed and curled up on it's back dead, Ginny turned to her, thanking her before both girls sped away. Luna emerged from the castle and cast a curse that cut straight between Hermione and Ginny, causing both girls to turn as a Death Eater behind them flew back close to a hundred feet, landing violently on a pile of rubble.

“Thanks, Luna,” Ginny gasped, turning around to see the blonde witch smiling dreamily at both of them. 

Everything seemed to stop as Voldemort's voice resonated within their mind, and Hermione stumbled, falling to her knees with the weight of his presence in her mind. 

_ You have fought valiantly but in vain. I do not wish this, every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. In light of this, I order my forces to retreat. In their absence dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, on this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself, there is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me.  _

Hermione gasped as the presence let up turning to survey the courtyard as the Death Eaters, Acromantulas, and Dementors disappeared. The giant was already crossing the bridge, lumbering away. 

She remembered the first time she saw the courtyard in front of her. She’d been eleven, wide-eyed and innocent having just climbed off the boats. She'd imagined her parents standing with her there as she graduated from Hogwarts, at what would have been this time. Instead of happiness and light now she only saw ash, blood, flames, and death. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a sacrifice, Hermione is hearing a voice in her head, and the Queen makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so this chapter is a long one with lots of things happening in it, so I'm sorry if I don't focus a lot on certain things. Your comments are so welcome and please let me know how you're liking it! As I said, this story will definitely continue past the war, so please stick around, there's so much more to this story, we're just getting started. 
> 
> Don't own Harry Potter, just loving rewriting it, and hope you like it! Happy reading! XO
> 
> Oh also, I took a few little liberties with the sectumsempra curse, so don't hate me!

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione sat on the steps to the entrance of their school and watched. Bodies were taken in on stretchers, wool blankets over their faces. Hermione reached out, taking Ginny’s hand in her left, and Luna’s in her right. Ginny was crying softly, and Luna looked as if she was close to it. 

Hermione wanted to go in, she did, truly with all her heart, she wanted to make sure her family was safe, to make sure they were alive. She knew Ginny beside her felt the same, but the fear was so strong. Hermione wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle walking into the dueling hall and seeing someone she loved gone. But she had to. They couldn’t stand here forever. There were things they needed to do, and they needed to face reality. 

She stood slowly, pulling up Ginny and Luna with her their hands still clasped as she led them through the doors. When they entered the castle and rounded the corner, Hermione could hear soft cries, her body freezing. Luna squeezed her hand and pulled her along, forcing her to move forward. Swallowing thickly, they stood in the entrance to the hall and just watched. 

Madam Pomfrey was moving from gurney to gurney, checking to see if students were injured or dead. A smattering of students sat on the long tables and benches stacked on the side of the room against the wall, holding each other, crying, or just staring blankly. Everyone was dirty and bruised, and bloody. Professors were either comforting each other, or students, silently trying to keep it together as well. But they were in the middle of a war, and not many were left on their side. Hermione shook as she lifted her eyes, and saw the Weasley’s standing around a gurney. Bile rose in her throat as she didn’t see Bill. Ginny let go of her hand and raced forward letting out a small cry of shock before holding tightly onto her mother. 

Luna squeezed her hand again and walked forward with her. Each step felt like she was wading through mud, her body resisting the motion. When she stood beside Molly, her eyes widened as she stared down at Percy, his chest and face slashed. His breathing was shallow and the other Weasley’s were all frozen in shock. 

“What...what happened?” She asked, drawing their attention. Molly glanced up at her and let out a small sob. 

“Poppy has tried everything to close the wounds but they won't close, he just keeps bleeding. We don’t know what he was hit with,” she explained, holding a sniffling Ginny close. Falling forward Hermione knelt at his side, surveying the wounds and letting out a small huff. 

“Percy?” 

The Weasley in question glanced at her, eyes glassy and lids heavy. She smiled softly at him, brushing a hand over his hair. 

“You’re going to be just fine,” she told him, and clutched her wand in her hand, moving it slowly over his wounds tracing each line as she began murmuring. 

“ _Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Snetur, Vulnera Sanentur._ ” 

It took some time but slowly each of the wounds closed and Percy’s eyes were closed. Sitting back on her feet, Hermione rubbed a hand over her face before looking up to see six astonished faces staring at her. 

“It was a curse created by Snape. Harry used it last year on Malfoy after reading about it in one of Snape’s old textbooks. The counter curse was on it, I remember I made sure to read it before Harry gave it up, just in case,” Hermione explained, rising up and pocketing her wand. 

“So he’s...he’s alright?” Arthur asked tentatively. Hermione smiled tiredly at him but nodded. 

“Yes, he’s just lost quite a bit of blood. Someone should get a blood replenishing potion from Madam Pomfrey just in case.” Fred nodded solemnly before moving away from his twin, squeezing Hermione’s shoulder as he passed. 

Molly released Ginny and brought Hermione into her arms, stroking her hair. She didn’t say anything, but Hermione knew what her mother-in-law was trying to convey. Hermione held on tight, closing her eyes. 

After a few moments, she raised her head and stepped out of Molly’s embrace, searching the hall for Bill. Her heart sank when she didn’t see him. 

“Where…..” 

She trailed off as he appeared in the doorway as if summoned by her thoughts, Remus’s arm around his shoulders as he helped the man forward, Tonks limping at his other side. Madam Pomfrey and Fred helped Remus lay on a Gurney and his wife hugged Bill before moving over to her husband to help Poppy. Running a hand through his hair, he lifted his eyes and found her immediately. Relief washed over his features as he moved forward. Hermione felt like she was frozen until he reached out and tugged her by her shoulders so she stumbled into him.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him firmly as his own wrapped around her shoulders one hand cradling the back of her head. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into her hair as she sighed, her eyes sliding closed as he held her, the steady rhythmic drum of his heart beating against her ear soothed her.

“Percy….is he….” He couldn’t say it, his eyes opening to see his younger brother laying on the floor, shirt and chest covered in blood and his eyes closed. 

“No….no he’s alright. Lost a lot of blood but he’s ok,” She said softly. She pulled back gently to tilt her face up, wanting to look him in the eyes. 

“Bill….I saw Greyback.” 

His entire frame tensed as he stared down at her, his eyes flickering between gold and blue. She reached up brushing a hand over his scars cupping his face with both her hands. 

“I killed him,” she whispered softly, watching shock flash through his eyes before they darkened. 

“You killed him,” he repeated in a low growl, sending shivers down her spine as his hands gripped her hips. 

“I hit him with the same curse that was used on Percy, but I didn’t heal him. I stood over him and watched him bleed out,” she said lightly, running her hands up and into his hair, combing her fingers through the silky red strands. He growled and leaned down, nuzzling his face into her neck, teeth nipping the sensitive skin just beneath her ear. 

“Fuck Hermione.” 

His low rumbling voice had her biting her lip to suppress a gasp, eyes fluttering as his lips danced across her skin. He pulled back, pressing a firm kiss to her lips and stepping away from her. She wanted to pout, her skin now flushed brightly, but now was not the time nor place to be getting aroused. Bill stepped around her to greet his family, hugging each member fiercely, kissing his mother and Ginny on the top of their heads. 

Ginny sighed in relief as her eyes lifted to the entrance of the hall, seeing all four wizards that had gone on without Hermione all standing there looking solemn but alive. They all came forward, and Ron hugged her tightly. Moving on to the rest of his family, Hermione threw her arms around both Blaise and Draco, shocking both Slytherins. 

“I’m glad you’re both alright,” she said softly, smiling when they hesitantly hugged her back before pulling away. 

“What happened,” She asked, glancing at Harry who was surveying the great hall with wide, haunted eyes. 

“We went to the boathouses, and Snape was there with Voldemort. He was asking about the wand because it’s not working for him. Snape was lying and the snake…..,” Draco trailed off, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Voldemort used the snake to kill Professor Snape. He gave Harry memories to take to the Pensieve,” Blaise finished, glancing over his shoulder at Harry, who just nodded without speaking. 

“Harry,” Hermione started but watched sadly as Harry turned and quickly left the hall, heading up the main stairs. 

“Let him go, he needs a moment,” Draco told her softly, squeezing her shoulder. She turned and saw Molly eyeing the three of them. She moved forward, coming towards them, her face expressionless. For a moment she wondered if she’d have to fend off her mother-in-law until Molly reached out and pulled Draco in for a firm hug. She didn’t speak for a few moments, just hugged him close before pulling back, and patted his cheek. 

“You made sure my daughter came back to me. I’ll forever be thankful to you and your mother,” Molly told him warmly, turning to hug Blaise, just because she could. 

Hermione watched the two Slytherins become engulfed by the Weasley family and smiled softly, raising her right hand and running a finger over her signet ring. She’d wait a bit longer to say anything, she decided. Now wasn’t the time to drop huge life-changing bombs on her family. 

_Mistress._

The voice, a low deep rumble sounded in her head, and she inhaled sharply, looking around to see if anyone else was hearing something. If they were, they were hiding it exceptionally well. 

_Mistress._

There it was again! Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head. Something was there, nudging at the edge of her subconscious. It didn’t feel dark, it just felt….warm and familiar. Shaking her head she tried to block it off, block it out, but only felt the presence press firmer against her mind. 

_Mistress, please._

Against her better judgement, Hermione turned away from her family, making her way out of the hall and sat on the steps of the main staircase. Inhaling slowly she opened her mind and felt a rush of magic and warmth flood into her. 

_Mistress. You are not where I left you. Where are you, Mistress?_

The voice asked deep low growls that echoed in her mind. Testing the waters Hermione answered. 

_Who are you?_

She waited for a beat, only receiving silence in response. Cradling her head in her hands, she rubbed her temples, wondering what exactly she was going to do if she was truly going insane. 

_You saved me. You provoked a familiar bond. You saved me, Mistress, the bond, and your power have restored me. Where are you, Mistress?_

Hermione’s head shot up as she got flashes, brief images of goblins using clankers, of fire, of flying over London, of Hermione herself reaching out her hand. 

_Do you know me now, Mistress?_

Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes as she shook her head, resting her forehead against her knees. 

_Yes. You’re my familiar? I’m sorry, I did not mean to trap you again._

_You did not trap. I reached first. I opened the bond, you sealed it. I am free. Mistress, where are you?_

Hermione lifted her head, frowning as she stood, making her way down the steps and out into the night air. 

_You can’t come here. There is a war we are fighting. You will get hurt if you come here._

She didn’t receive an answer, just a low growl that echoed in her mind. Sighing out through her nose, Hermione stood in the cold wind, sniffling slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and stave off the chill. 

“Hermione?” Luna’s dreamy voice brought her back, and she turned, giving the woman a smile. 

“Hi, Luna.” The blonde witch moved to stand beside Hermione, eyes fixated on the sky. The soft rays of the morning were just barely changing the color of the clouds above. 

“Are you alright?” 

How did she answer that? Swallowing thickly, Hermione decided to just be honest. 

“Well we broke into Gringotts to try and steal the Horcrux, I got my blood tested, found out I’m a direct descendant of Morgana le Fay, signed the decree, got tricked by a goblin, freed a dragon from being chained up beneath Gringotts by riding it out of there, fought this battle, killed Fenrir Greyback, and apparently made said dragon my familiar. Oh, and my in-laws have no idea about _any_ of that. And I have this terrible feeling that….that the last Horcrux isn’t the snake. It’s Harry,” Hermione said, her chest heaving slightly from the speed at which all the words seemed to tumble out of her mouth. 

“I am.” 

Harry’s voice had her whirling around, both girls surveyed the broken look on Harry’s face. But his green eyes were filled with determination. 

“Harry,” she whispered tears welling in her eyes, spilling over as she stared at her best friend. He moved towards her and smiled softly, his own eyes glassy. 

“There was a reason I could hear the Horcruxes. I think I’ve known for a while.” 

Hermione choked as the tears flowed down her face, leaving tear tracks on her dirty cheeks. 

“I’ll go with you,” she sobbed brokenly, quickly being cut off by Harry. 

“No.” Launching forward she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, her heart breaking. She didn’t want to pull away, she didn’t want to let him go. But he had to. 

“No. Kill the snake. Kill her and then it's just him,” he ordered, pulling out of her arms. He hugged Luna lightly and turned away from them. 

Neither girl spoke a word as he crossed the courtyard, disappearing into the darkness beyond. They stood there for a long time, and Hermione hadn’t even realized Luna and locked their arms together. The tears had stopped, but she still felt the tightness in her throat. 

“Come on Hermione, let’s go find Bill,” Luna said softly, guiding the brunette witch by the arm gently as dawn broke, the sky a soft pale grey. 

Bill had come out of the hall, apparently looking for her as they entered the castle again. Hermione didn’t say anything, just collapsed into his arms and cried. He held her tightly, eyes raising to Luna’s, finding the normally ethereal witch completely different. Her face was bruised and dried blood crusted just beneath her nose. Her fingers were bloody, and she had a few holes in the purple shirt she wore. Her eyes, usually so soft and dreamy were dark and filled with tears that spilled over and down her face, her lips quivering. She looked so broken, so normal, and pained it broke his heart. 

“He’s gone.” 

It was all she said. All she could say. Bill opened his arms, offering her solace, and was not surprised when she stepped forward, wrapping her arm around Hermione and cried too. He held the two witches as they sobbed, tears stinging his own eyes. 

“Bill?” 

He turned his head at the sound of Charlie’s voice, glancing over to see his brother staring at him, a question in his eyes. Luna lifted her head, stared at Charlie, and stepped out of Bill’s arms. She took four fast steps, her black floral boots padding against the stones, and launched herself at him. 

Charlie gathered the frail girl in his arms and looked rather panicked as he stared at his older brother. They communicated silently, before Charlie closed his eyes, and gently soothed Luna. 

They stood there for a long while, only passed by a limping Neville who smiled at them sadly and stepped out into the courtyard. Hermione’s tears suddenly dried up, and she pulled back, staring up at Bill. 

“The snake is the last one. Harry….Harry was one too,” She explained, watching as it all clicked into place for her husband. His eyes slid closed and he sighed heavily, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Guys?” Neville’s slightly worried call had Hermione Jerking, turning in Bill’s arms, and looking out to the courtyard. They were coming back. 

“Charlie, go tell the others,” Hermione instructed stepping out of her husband’s hold and moving out the doors jogging down the steps to Neville. Standing beside him, she blinked, eyes wide as she took in the scene before her. Close to a hundred Death Eaters followed behind a smug-looking pale-faced, bald-headed, barefooted git, dressed in long flowing black robes. 

Hermione’s lips pulled back into a snarl, eyes landing on Hagrid, being led like an animal by ropes. And in his arms was the still lifeless form of Harry Potter. 

“Dad? Who’s that Hagrids carry? Who is it?” Ginny’s voice made Hermione close her eyes, her heart breaking all over again. Neville made to move forward but Hermione stopped him, her hand clenching over his arm. 

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort cried with happiness. Ginny lunged forward, only to be stopped by Arthur who wrapped his arms around her. 

“No! _No!_ ” The sorrow in her voice made Hermione shiver. 

“Silence!” Voldemort snapped, “Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead, from this day forth you put your faith...in me,” he said lightly, gesturing to himself. Turning he faced his followers, his acolytes, and declared once more that Harry was dead, joining in the laughter that rang out in response. 

The fury and the power she’d felt welling up inside her returned tenfold. How dare he laugh at Harry’s sacrifice? How dare they stand there, as if they’d won already? How _dare they_? A low rumbling in her mind answered, and she felt as if she had a fire in her belly. 

“Now is the time to declare yourselves,” Voldemort informed them, eyes searching each and every face. Hermione felt the fury building more and more and more. 

“Draco? Won’t you come and join us,” Voldemort asked, but his tone sounded more like an order than a suggestion. There was silence behind her, and Hermione turned. Draco stood in front of Luna, Bill at his side, and Charlie on the other. Luna stepped forward between Charlie and Draco, smiling up at him as she took his hand and Charlie’s while Bill placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“No.” 

Hermione smiled at the wink Bill gave her before turning around, watching as Voldemort’s face contorted with rage. He turned, as if to find Narcissa, but did not find her face amongst his ranks. He hissed in anger but turned back towards Hogwarts. There was a few tense moments before Neville took a few limping steps forward.

“I must say I hoped for better. And what is your name?” Voldemort questioned. 

_Mistress_  
  
“Neville Longbottom,” he responded. Hermione watched as the once terrified Neville stood in the face of death and announced he had something to say. 

“Well I’m sure we’d all...like to hear what you have to say,” the dark lord hissed and clenched his hand, staring at Neville with discontent. 

_Mistress_

“It doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone.” 

“Stand down Neville,” Seamus pleaded. Neville turned back, moving back towards the others. 

“It doesn’t! People die every day, friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He’s still with us, in here. So is everyone else. All of them. He didn’t die in vain,” Neville said, the slightly charred sorting hat clutched tightly in his hand. Hermione felt the rage, the fury, the fire, the power growing and growing inside her. 

_Mistress._

“Bill. Get everyone back,” Luna said softly, stepping forward, her eyes on the sky, a gentle smile on her face. He didn’t question her, simply began pulling everyone back. Arthur saw his son, frowned, but began pulling Ginny and Ron back. Other students began following suit as Neville turned back to Voldemort. 

“You’re wrong! Harry’s heart beat for us, for _all of us!_ It's not over!” He cried. Before Neville had the chance to pull the sword from the sorting hat, a pulse of power rippled across the courtyard. 

Voldemort’s eyes fell on a young witch, standing in front of all of her comrades, slowly taking a few steps forward. She was dirty and bloody, and her hair fell from the braid it was in previously, cascading around her in wild curls. But her eyes were glowing, a bright bright gold. 

“And you are?” He asked her, feeling the power rippling off of her. The students and Order members moved back further towards the castle as Hermione stood between them. 

“Bill, what the bloody hell is she doing?” Ron hissed. But it was Luna who cut him off. 

“She’s finally using all of her power.” 

“Hermione Weasley.” Her voice was cold and venomous, but her name drew laughs from the others. 

“A Weasley? You don’t have red hair, you must have married in hm? And your name before that?”

She smiled widely, eyes dangerous and hair floating around her. 

“Granger,” she informed him, watching as realization dawned in his eyes. 

“The mudblood!” someone behind him screeched, the others joining in the roars of laughter. 

“While your power is impressive, Mrs. Weasley, you will have to die with the rest of your kind,” Voldemort intoned, flourishing his wand and sending a bolt of green light her way. 

She didn’t even use her wand to wordlessly deflect the spell. He threw another, then another, all bouncing off of the shield she’d created, and watched as the woman smiled. 

"You will die," she told him simply.

_Mistress._

_Come._

“You think you can defeat me? You’re nothing more than a mudblood! You will die just like the rest of your friends! Who do you think you are?” He bellowed violently. Bill watched as his wife threw her head back and laughed. Murmurs of shock and surprise echoed throughout their side, wondering if Hermione had gone off her rocker. 

“Who am I? Who am _I_?” She hissed. The wind around them began to pick up and Luna smiled, squeezing Charlie’s hand as she watched the sky. 

“I am a muggle-born witch. I am Hermione Granger.” A distant rumbling from the clouds drew the attention of multiple students, their eyes drawn up. Charlie, very familiar with the sound, jolted, his eyes shooting up to the sky. 

“I am the wife of William Weasley. I am Hermione Weasley.” 

The fury and power and fire within Hermione snapped, and a large pulse shook the ground causing multiple people on both sides to stumble back. 

The loud roar was deafening as the silver mass dove from the clouds, landing hard enough behind her that the stone fractured. The dragon raised itself up on its legs, it's great wings outstretched and it's mouth open in another ear-shattering roar before letting out a torrent of fire into the sky. Hermione’s hair whipped around her and she stared down Voldemort, eyes blazing, her signet ring shining brightly. 

“I am the descendent of Morgana le Fay, Queen of the Britannian Isles, heir, and scion of her throne. I am Hermione le Fay. And you will _burn,_ ” she roared. The dragon behind her curled its body around her own and let out another spout of fire, singing more than a few robes. Voldemort was livid as he pointed his wand at Hermione and the dragon.

Behind her, Neville drew the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat, drawing Voldemort’s attention away from her. It was almost like slow motion for Hermione as Harry rolled from Hagrid’s arms, dropping to the ground. She let out a cry, the dragon roaring behind her, and the other’s cheered loudly. 

She watched as Death Eater’s began apparating away, or flying off in black mounds of smoke and cloth. She ran a hand over the dragon’s head, marveling at it's clear ruby red eyes and now fully silver scales. 

_Go, make sure any escaping do not get far._

_Yes, Mistress._

The dragon roared, taking off with a powerful burst of its wings, and Hermione turned to watch Voldemort throw spell after spell at an escaping Harry. 

He was panicking, and Hermione turned, running towards the entrance to the castle. A grinning Harry and Kingsley awaited her, all three using a shield to block the attacks of those still loyal and continuing the fight. 

“Go! We’ll protect the castle and kill the snake,” Hermione told him, watching him nod before turning and moving away. Voldemort apparated away with the snake, and Hermione watched as the Ironbelly dove down, talons tearing through the line of Death Eaters. 

“You know, I always thought Dumbledore had style. Glad to see someone else does as well,” Kingsley told her as they turned and moved into the Dueling Hall. Ron and Blaise ran past her, heading up the stairs after hollering something about the bloody snake. 

When she entered the hall, she channeled the power she’d felt earlier and sent a curse towards two Death Eaters battling first years. She cried out in rage as another managed to land the Cruciatus Curse on a young girl, who had to be at most twelve. The brunette collapsed to the ground and screamed in pain. Hermione snarled, lunging forward, sending a bright red bolt of light towards the Death Eater, watching as they crumbled to dust. 

She moved and helped the girl up, deflecting hexes and curses as she did so, smiling gently at the girl before moving on. She grinned as she saw Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley side by side, battling Goyle and Crabbe Sr. 

She watched Lupin and Tonks send a Death Eater flying, and Luna practically dancing around Charlie as she defended his blind spots while he fought. Turning she sprinted from the hall, eyes searching through the fighting pairs to find Blaise and Ron, or Draco. She found the latter defending a young boy, flourishing his wand with ease and the Death Eater dropping to the ground. Neville was racing up the stairs and Hermione watched as Blaise and Ron came down, diving for a pile of rubble. The snake was lunging for them, monstrous mouth open wide. 

Hermione raised her wand, about to send a curse when Neville cleaved it in half with the sword. It burst into a plume of ashes, and the curly-haired witch stumbled with relief. 

She moved back down the stairs towards Draco, who was standing watching something in the courtyard. Coming to stand beside him, she gasped as Harry and Voldemort’s bolts clashed, but this time Harry’s was brighter, more powerful. He disarmed Voldemort, the dark lord falling to his knees. 

They watched as he slowly began peeling, disintegrating, and disappearing in the wind leaving Harry standing there alone. Draco shakily sank down and exhaled heavily watching Harry turn and smile brightly. Hermione, overcome with relief, disbelief the war was over, happiness and just pure exhaustion sank down beside the boy she’d punched in her third year and laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the aftermath of the battle, Hermione explains, and dragons are named

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, as I've said, please stick around there's plenty more to this story! This may not have a lot of action in it but it is exciting! I hope you like it, as always your comments are welcome and appreciated!!
> 
> For those of you interested in smut, that is definitely coming in the next few chapters don't you worry! 
> 
> I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, just having fun rewriting the story. Happy reading! XO

Harry heard his friend’s laughter and turned, finding Hermione leaning against a rather exhausted but amused looking Draco as she laughed so hard her face turned red. He smiled tiredly as the blonde wizard raised a brow, silently asking him ‘is she mental?’ as he looked between them. The castle had become silent behind them, so as Harry neared, he settled down beside Hermione and rested his head on her shoulder. 

Her laughter slowly faded, her right-hand moved up to swipe at the inadvertent tears she’d shed. The trio sat in silence for a few moments, being joined by Ron and Blaise, who situated themselves on the opposite sides of Harry and Ron respectively. No one spoke for a long while, they just sat and stared at the rubble-filled courtyard in front of them, minds wandering. 

“So….it's finished.” Blaise’s voice broke the silence first, glancing down the line with a small smirk on his face. 

“Yep,” Harry responded, turning to give a small grin to Blaise as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“No more Voldemort,” Ron said softly, bringing everyone’s attention to him. 

“Yep,” Draco intoned this time, a small smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth. 

“Fucking no-nosed, bald-headed, pasty-faced git.” 

All four wizards turned to Hermione in surprise, eyes wide at the curses that had fallen from her mouth with ease. They were quiet for a beat more before roaring with laughter, leaning on each other. 

“Careful now Granger, that’s not a  _ queenly _ way to talk now is it?” Draco drawled, sliding his grey eyes to her. She rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder with his, shaking her head. 

“Wait, what is that all about anyway?” Blaise parroted, eyes turning to the curly-haired witch who was now sporting a small blush to her cheeks. 

“Long story, I’ll explain it all later. We should go in and see if the others need any help,” Hermione said, giving a sheepish smile and standing, brushing off her dirty jeans before turning and heading up the remaining steps and into the castle. 

“She really going to be queen?” Blaise asked the three, looking between them. Harry and Ron grinned nodding their heads. 

“Yep,” they said together, standing in unison. Draco just rolled his eyes and pushed up, following behind his unlikely allies with a shocked Blaise on his tail. 

“Blimey.” 

When Hermione entered the hall, it held a much brighter and happier atmosphere than it had hours before. Aberforth sat with Dean and Seamus laughing and holding what she could only assume was tea, or something a little stronger. Students in uniforms were scattered about, talking and laughing, curled up asleep, or holding each other as they cried. At the back of the hall, she could see someone had put down a few sections of the tables from the great hall as well as the benches. The members of the Order as well as those who had been in Dumbledore’s Army sat talking and smiling, laughing, telling stories. She could see Molly leaning against one side of Arthur while Ginny leaned on the other side of him, his arms wrapped around the shoulders of his wife and daughter. The twins were talking to Neville, who looked more than a little worse for wear but was smiling nonetheless. 

Kingsley sat just a ways down from them, talking to a woman with short black hair who she didn’t recognize. Tonks and Remus sat with their heads together. Hermione’s eyes widened as she took note of the small white blanketed bundle in Tonk’s arms. She paused, smiling at the sight of her one-time DADA professor and friend, smiling lovingly at his wife and their child. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise came to stand beside her, all of them taking in the light and ease of the room. Ginny looked up, a wide smile spreading across her face as she pulled away from her father and ran towards Harry, throwing herself into his arms. 

Sadly, Harry was neither prepared nor expecting the force of her affections and was thrown backwards. He wrapped his arms around her blinking in shock as he ended up sprawled on the floor and a happily sobbing witch in his arms. Hermione smiled softly and snorted, shaking her head as she glanced back towards the table who all looked on in amusement. Ron made his way to his father’s empty side and slid in, grinning up at him as Arthur’s hand mused his hair. Draco noticed his mother speaking to McGonagall, and made a beeline towards her, Blaise following along after him. Hermione grinned as a slightly surprised Narcissa was quite literally swept off her feet by Draco in a firm hug, his eyes closed tightly. 

Making her way towards the table, Remus raised his eyes and met her own, smiling softly. 

“Bill and Charlie will be back, they went up to check the clock tower, make sure no one was there injured,” he explained, his smile widening at the way her shoulders drooped in relief. 

“Thank you, I was just about to ask,” she sighed lightly, moving to stand and rest one of her knees on the bench in front of her, both hands planted on the table. Her eyes found the small rounded face of the baby, and her heart melted. 

“Tonks, Remus, he’s absolutely gorgeous. What’s his name?” She asked softly, watching as Remus beamed with pride, and Tonks’ hair turn a bright happy shade of magenta. 

“Teddy, after my father.” Hermione sighed softly and watched as the baby opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he took in the faces of his mother and father. 

“Oh, Merlin. You’re too cute for your own good. Hello Teddy,” she cooed, watching with glee as his eyes tracked her voice, a small gurgle escaping him. Hermione watched the soft, sandy blonde hair on his head turn to a deep chestnut color that matched her own. 

“Oh gods, look at her face, she’s in love,” Tonks murmured, watching as Hermione’s eyes glistened and she beamed at the baby. Remus chuckled, his eyes sliding to the three figures in the doorway of the hall. 

“Yes well, her husband looks as though he’d love some of her attention right now,” he mused, laughing outright as the witch spun around, and let out a small gasp. 

Charlie and Luna were walking towards her talking about something. Well, Luna was explaining something and Charlie looked like he was a lovesick puppy. Behind them, eyes scanning the room was her husband, who relaxed as their gazes locked. Hermione began walking towards him before she even realized her feet were moving, sliding past Charlie and Luna. As she passed she broke out into a run, lunging full force into his arms. Bill, expecting it unlike Harry had with Ginny, crouched slightly and gripped her legs, pulling her up into his arms. Her legs locked around his waist as her arms clamped around his neck. 

He held her tightly, one hand on the middle of her back the other tangled in her mess of curls. She buried her face in his shoulder as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. 

“We did it,” Hermione murmured, eyes filling with tears as she clung to him for dear life. He sighed softly kissing the pulse point on her neck before nodding. 

“We did.” The couple stayed like that for a few more moments before Hermione unlocked her legs from around his waist and slid down his body, staring up at him. She smiled widely as his blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, taking in her dirt-stained face. Leaning down, he brushed her lips with his gently before pulling away, kissing the spot between her brows. Together, with their hands intertwined they made their way back to the large table, noticing almost every pair of eyes were watching them. 

Hermione flushed brightly, glancing up at Bill who looked slightly confused. 

“Why is everyone staring,” he questioned as they sat across from Remus and Tonks, Charlie and Luna were sitting across from each other at the end of the table. 

“Well we were all curious as to how exactly Hermione here managed to call a bloody  _ dragon _ down from the sky,” Tonks explained, grinning widely at the brunette witch who was blushing a bright red. 

“Well….well that. You see what happened was I seemed to have accidentally provoked a...a familiar bond….with it?” She explained sheepishly, her voice taking on a questioning tone as she glanced up, seeing the bewildered faces of the gathered group, save for Harry, Ron, and Bill. 

“And how did you manage to do that Granger?” Draco asked from the opposite end of the table where he sat with his mother and Blaise, Minerva across from them. 

“Well….alright so shall I start from the beginning?” She wondered glancing up at Bill, who’s hand slid up and down her spine. He simply shrugged, offering no help at all. Glancing down at her hands she clasped them and set them on the table. 

“Harry, Ron, and I left the night of our wedding, knowing that we couldn’t return to Hogwarts this last year. Voldemort was growing more powerful at every turn, and before Dumbledore died, he tasked Harry to find Tom’s Horcruxes,” she started and noticed the looks of confusion on the other’s faces. 

“A Horcrux is a piece of extremely dark magic. It's created when a witch or wizard uses dark magic to fracture their soul, one of those fragments is attached to the object, or in Harry’s case person. Voldemort created six, not realizing that Harry became the second the night he attacked James and Lilly. When the curse rebounded, it hit Voldemort, accidentally fracturing a part of his soul that attached itself to the only living thing in the room...Harry,” Hermione explained, watching as Harry reached up and rubbed his scar. The others were shocked into silence so she continued. 

“So Ron, Harry, and I were hunting down these objects for the last six...no for almost nine months. Harry destroyed the first in our second year, Tom’s diary in the Chamber of Secrets,” Ginny shivered, drawing Harry’s attention and he rubbed her arm gently, “then there was a ring. Dumbledore destroyed the ring with the Sword of Gryffindor. A locket, which Ron destroyed using the sword as well while we were on the run. When we were coming back from meeting with Luna’s dad to ask about the Deathly Hallows symbol that kept popping up, we were found by snatchers and Greyback.” Remus tensed, his eyes slowly turning amber as he stared at the witch. She smiled gently at him, reaching out and touched his hand.    
  
“Remind me to explain to you how he died tonight,” Hermione said softly, watching as his eyes returned to their normal glassy hazel in shock. He looked up at Bill, who nodded and grinned wolfishly at him. Pulling her hand back she continued the story. 

“We were being chased and I realized we had no chance of getting away, so I used a stinging jinx on Harry’s face to try and….make him look less like him. It didn’t work, the scar was still slightly visible, so they took us to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was more than excited at the prospect of handing over Harry to her master, but she needed Draco to make sure it was really him. She called him in to identify Harry however,” she grinned down the table at Draco, “he didn’t. He just asked what was wrong with his face.” A few members laughed, smiling at the blonde wizard. Harry muttered a quick ‘thanks for that’ and gave him a grin as well. 

“Bellatrix had caught on rather quickly what I’d done, and when she was gloating about it, she saw one of the Snatchers held the Sword of Gryffindor. This….set her off, is the best way I can explain it. She was under the impression she had the sword in her vault at Gringotts, and that somehow we’d taken it. But that sword was a fake, placed there by Snape,” At this, a few people frowned. 

“Enraged, she sent Ron and Harry down into the cells and started interrogating me. Narcissa and Draco were horrified and I think tried to stop it, however, Bellatrix had Lucious take them from the room. How long were we in there?” Hermione paused her storytelling to look down the table at Draco, who was pale, and Narcissa whose eyes were filled with tears. 

“A few hours. Hermione, I am so sorry,” she whispered. The brunette witch just shook her head and smiled softly. Bill’s hand slid up her spine and under her hair, rubbing the back of her neck gently. 

“You would have died. I don’t blame you, either of you. Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on me almost the entire time, before using a cursed blade. I’m alright,” she amended quickly at the startled faces and Molly who jerked forward as if to bustle around the table to Hermione. 

“Just a scar that will never fade, another to add to the collection it seems. But that’s beside the point. So during this time she was, well more manic than normal, asking what else we’d stolen. But we’d never been into her vault because as any Gryffindor knows, the sword only appears to those who need it most. Harry and Ron managed to break out, along with Luna, Ollivander, and a goblin named Griphook.” 

“Luna, you were taken?” Ginny asked, eyes wide. She’d asked the blonde witch what had happened to give her a black eye and split lip when she’d returned to Hogwarts, but Luna had only responded with ‘Oh? Is it noticeable? I hadn’t realized’. 

“I was. The Death Eaters didn’t like that The Quibbler was voicing its support for Harry, or printing unbiased opinions about the Ministry,” Luna explained with a soft smile, glancing over to her friend. “It wasn’t all bad, Draco helped me when no one was there,” she said softly. 

Draco simply cleared his throat, the tips of his ears red as everyone smiled at him. 

“It was the right thing to do.” Hermione smiled and shook her head, biting back a giggle at his obviously uncomfortable posture. 

“Yes, it was. So was coming in with Narcissa was Lucious and Bellatrix were dealing with Harry and Ron. Narcissa killed Bellatrix, before beginning to duel Lucious. He disarmed her, but Draco managed to land the final blow. They helped us escape before Voldemort came, using a doctored story and handing over their memories to us just in case. From there we apparated to Shell Cottage so I could heal a bit. Once I woke up, we planned to speak to the Head Goblin at Gringotts. Bill was confident that speaking to him in private would either end up in him helping us or us using him to break in. Thankfully….well we didn’t even hardly get the chance to negotiate anything really,” Hermione realized blinking widely as she tilted her head, replaying the encounter in her head. 

“What happened then?” George asked, leaning forward at the same time Fred did, both of them leaning their arms on the table and grinning at her. 

“You’ve changed Granger.” 

“Planning a bank robbery? Definitely not our rule-following know-it-all.” 

“We'll miss her, won’t we Gred?” 

“Absolutely, Forge.” 

“But we like this Hermione too.” They said in unison causing her to laugh. Ron, grinning, leaned around his father. 

“Just a bit ago, she called Voldemort a ‘fucking no-nosed, bald-headed, pasty-faced git’ and it was brilliant.” Molly, too tired to be offended by the language just sighed and ran a hand over her eyes. Glancing at Tonks, Ron had the decency to look slightly abashed. 

“Sorry Tonks, Remus. I forgot there were little ears.” Both parents waved him off, knowing Tonks could have a rather colorful vocabulary herself. 

“I see no lie in Hermione’s analysis though, I rather like it,” Arthur chimed in, earning shocked looks from his kids. He gave a small shrug and a smile, winking at Hermione. 

“Anyways, we didn’t get a chance to even start our negotiations because Ragnuk, the Head Goblin, wanted to confirm my identity. So he used my blood to track my magic and bloodlines. Oh!” She gasped, reaching down to the beaded bag she had slung across her body. Taking it off, she placed it on the table and opened it, reaching her hand in and digging around. 

There were sounds of glass clinking against glass, books falling, and what sounded like metal pipes falling and clattering against each other. Her fingers brushed over the leather she was searching for and pulled out the rectangular black box. Setting it on the table she dug a bit more and found the other, the one with the golden seal on the top that she now recognized, as it matched her signet ring. Moving her bag to the bench beside her, she opened the second box and pulled out the folded parchment. 

Bill, taking the empty box, moved it onto the bench beside him, earning a bright smile aimed his way from his wife. 

“So, I offered my blood, and my family tree appeared on the wall in gold, and after Ragnuk said an incantation my magical bloodline turned red,” she explained and set down the parchment, unfolding it. Minerva and Narcissa stood from the end of the table and made their way over, both witches standing behind Hermione. Everyone else leaned over to get a closer look, all gasping as they surveyed it. 

“So as you can see, the red line traces all the way back to Morgana le Fay, sister to King Arthur Pendragon, daughter of Uther Pendragon. Ragnuk explained that this name here,” Hermione pointed to a gold name on the red line, the first one after generations of witches and wizards following Morgana. 

“This was when the le Fay line disappeared from the magical world, or so everyone assumed. This person was a squib, so they were unable to take the crown. And they gave birth to a non-wizard, and so on, after a while, in what I’m assuming was the eighteen hundreds here, the magic reappeared, only to disappear again for a few more generations until me.” Her finger landed on her name as it appeared red in the center of the roots of the tree. 

“Merlin’s beard,” Arthur gasped softly, looking up at his daughter-in-law, who was blushing. Everyone save for Luna, Ron, Harry, Bill, and Draco looked shocked, all returning to their seats silently. 

“Because I’m a witch, I’m eligible to take the crown. Ragnuk explained to me when we went into the le Fay vault that before we left I needed to sign the papers of my decree so to speak, saying that I accept my position as the head and Scion of the Ancient and Royal House le Fay. He explained that if I died without signing the papers, Bill wouldn’t be able to access the vaults or take up the house seat on the Wizengamot.” 

“You have a family seat?” McGonagall asked, mouth slightly agape. Hermione smiled softly and nodded. 

“Ragnuk said that when the Ministry of Magic was founded that they did not expect anyone from the House le Fay to ever come forward again, but they couldn’t leave a seat off. It was for appearances' sake more than anything.” Kingsley grunted, rolling his eyes at the frivolity of the wizards even then. 

“So I signed the papers, and he did as well as a witness, and he gave me the family signet ring, explaining it was imbued with goblin magic and wards meant to protect me. From there, with that all done and taken care of, we went into the Lestrange vault and found the Horcrux. But Griphook betrayed us, leaving us no way to safely get out of the high-security portion of the vaults. He just wanted the sword of Gryffindor for himself.” 

“Why couldn’t you get out of the vaults without him?” Charlie asked confused. 

“Oh, they were using a dragon that they’d chained up and tortured into submission to guard the vaults. They trained it to expect pain when it heard a certain noise. It was….it was brutal. The chains were cutting into its neck, it was thin, it's scales discolored, and its eyes were so foggy I thought it was blind. I thought I was going to be sick,” Hermione explained, watching a murderous look cross her brother’s face. She nodded, understanding how he felt exactly. 

“Just wait,” Bill murmured with a small grin to Charlie, placing a hand on his shoulder as Hermione continued. 

“Griphook managed to alert security that someone was breaking in, and suddenly we were fending them off while trying to think of a way to escape. Well….I mean….I had an idea but I knew how mental it was, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. To kill two birds with one stone...so to speak,” She said sheepishly staring at her hands. 

“What Hermione means to say is she blew up part of the wall and railing of the upper floor of the vaults and ran straight towards platform she'd created, leaping off the second floor, and onto the dragon.” Ron supplied with a wide grin. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend as she nodded. 

“Well yes. I did. I tried to soothe it because it kept getting hit with spells and curses, so I protected it while Ron, Harry, and Bill all jumped on as well. I freed it from the chain connecting it to the wall and the dragon just...it knew what to do. So it began climbing the cavern walls.” 

At this point, Harry interjected. 

“We were coming up on the tracks when a curse hit the wall beside us. It was the scariest thing, but as Hermione turned to see where the attack had come from, the dragon’s head moved as well, perfectly in synch with her. Terrifying but bloody brilliant."

“Well, suffice it to say, the dragon broke through the floor of Gringotts and through the glass roof, after getting in a few shots at the goblins for good measure. It was so happy, I could just feel it. I could feel the relief, the excitement, the bliss at being free. It took a few missteps for the dragon to get up into the air but once it did, I removed it's chains and healed the wounds it had from them. Somehow in that time period, I provoked a familiar bond, or so I’m told. And the dragon opened it after I freed it. When we landed, I’m not sure how I did it, but I sealed the bond. Through the bond and because of my magic, the dragon healed and was restored,” Hermione finished explaining, glancing around to see the utter disbelief of the faces around her. 

“I don’t believe her Fred.” 

“Neither do I George.” 

“We must have hallucinated it.” 

“Must have.” 

Charlie sat in utter silence and Luna took pity on him, patting his hand. 

“I can show you if you’d like...I think,” Hermione offered, watching as the twins grinned widely. 

_ Are you there? _

_ Always, Mistress.  _

_ Can you come back? _

Hermione got a rumble in her mind in reply, so she took that as a yes. Standing she smirked at the twins laughing as they stood, folding the parchment of her family tree and placing it back into the box. Charlie stood quickly, trying not to scramble out of his seat. 

“I’m coming too. Bloody hell, a dragon for a familiar? That’s unheard of!” 

“Actually Mr. Weasley, there’s only one other report of such an instance occurring,” Minerva piped up, interested in seeing the show for herself as well. 

“Who?” Everyone turned to the grinning professor, who’s normally perfect coiffed hair was in a state of disarray but she still held the air of elegance about her. 

“Morgana herself.” 

Hermione laughed, turning to head out to the courtyard, followed by the entire occupants of the table. It seemed everyone was interested in seeing the dragon once more. Hermione couldn’t blame them really. They all came out, standing side by side as she moved forward to the center of the stone courtyard and turned her face to the sky. There was a few moments of silence, and Fred leaned over to George. 

“Five Galleons says we were hallucinating.” 

“Deal.” 

_ Come to me, please.  _

_ Yes, Mistress. _

With a small grin, Hermione heard the loud roar of the dragon echo through the sky and the flap of its great wings. It appeared streaking around the side of the hills just beyond the bridge, wings extended as if glided through the air, rolling its body. It slowed it's decent, landing with a loud thud before Hermione. 

A few gasps rose from the small crowd, and Hermione smiled softly. The dragon shook its body, folding its wings in on itself, before laying against the cool stone, curling around its mistress. Bright ruby-red eyes stared up at her, smoke rolling from its nostrils as it watched her come closer. Lifting its head, the dragon gently butted Hermione’s side, causing her to stumble and laugh. 

“I have people I want you to meet. Is that alright?” she murmured softly, reaching her right hand up to run along the rough scales of its face. It studied her for a moment, and Hermione smiled softly. 

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you again,” she sword, and watched in relief as it closed its eyes, a pleased rumble escaping it. 

_ Are you….male or female?  _

Hermione was embarrassed she didn’t know. She could feel it's amusement and smiled softly, her hand continuing its soft strokes. 

_ A male, mistress. Bayard.  _

Hermione smiled softly before turning, eyeing the small group. 

“Charlie, Bill,” she called gaining their attention, waving them over. Charlie tried his best not to sprint over, but he definitely walked considerably faster than Bill, who ambled over with a lazy smile on his face. Charlie appeared a few steps behind her, watching with wide eyes as the dragon rumbled lowly at her affection. 

“Charlie, this is Bayard. Bayard, this is my brother Charlie. And my husband...yes, mate that’s right. My mate Bill,” Hermione said with a small flush as the dragon asked her in her mind if husband meant mate. Charlie stepped forward, trying not to jump as the dragon opened his eyes, turning to stare at him lazily, snorting out smoke. 

“He’s huge Hermione. Gods just look at the size of his talons. And they had him chained up underground?” Charlie asked, seething. At Hermione’s nod, he let out a long string of expletives that made her laugh. The dragon raised its head, shifting closer to Charlie, inhaling his scent. 

_ I like him.  _

_ He works at a dragon sanctuary in Romania. He loves dragons. _

“He likes you,” Hermione explained, watching as Charlie’s face lit up like a child on Christmas. Bill took a few steps closer, eyeing the dragon from Charlie’s other side. Bayard moved his face to stare up at him, lifting up so he was essentially eye-level with Bill. After Hermione silently asked what he was doing, the dragon chuffed, inhaling deeply. 

“He’s taking in your scent,” she explained, watching as Bill nodded. Bayard huffed again before laying his head down and letting his eyes slide shut. Hermione reached out and ran a hand across his metallic grey scales before turning, her husband and Charlie following closely after her. 

Bayard seemed intent on keeping guard of the front of the school while he dozed in the sun, so Hermione moved back inside and to the table with the rest of the Order members. Tonks and Remus settled down across from her, taking Teddy back from the woman Hermione didn’t recognize. 

“Oh, ‘Mione, this is my mum, Andromeda. Mum this is Hermione, Bill’s wife,” Tonks supplied, smiling between the two witches before glancing down at Teddy who happily gurgled in her arms. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hermione.” 

“And you as well.” 

“So, ‘Mione, what exactly does it mean, you’re new titles and what not?” Charlie asked as he settled back into his spot. Sighing she shook her head, running a finger over her signet ring. 

“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest,” She responded. Minerva took the opportunity to speak up. 

“Well, Ms. Granger….Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, once there is a Minister again, you will have to meet with him. I will, however, explain that when any piece of legislation or law is passed, when you are crowned queen, it will need your stamp of approval before it is enacted. You can have an opinion of the politics, of course, however you are not able to outright voice your opinions to the public. You can sit in on the proceedings for the Wizengamot however you will hold the same amount of votes as anyone in the Sacred 28. Let’s see what else...oh, there will be engagements and meetings with other leaders from around the world. You will present titles of honor should you and the ministry so chose to award such things, like the Order of Merlin for example. You have quite a bit of freedom despite the presence of the Ministry. Public opinion of the Ministry now is so low, it will take quite a great deal to bring it back from the ashes,” Minerva explained. Hermione felt her shoulders slowly tensing at the amount of power she now had. 

“Will she have a coronation,” Molly wondered, glancing at Hermione who was leaning against Bill, eyes trained on the black box before her. 

“I would assume so yes, but it won’t be for some time, as the minister also needs to sign a decree stating that no war shall be fought or sought out unless the state of the Wizarding community in Britain is in peril.” 

“I vote no more wars,” Harry piped up, and Hermione smiled. 

“One is enough for me. That’s something I think we can all agree on. Professor, would you mind terribly if sometime in the coming weeks I come to meet with you? I find myself terrified at the idea that I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing,” Hermione said lightly. 

“Of course, dear.” 

“If you find yourself in need of someone to help you navigate relations and Pureblood society, I’m sure Molly or myself would be more than helpful,” Narcissa commented, giving Mrs. Weasley a soft smile. Molly flushed lightly but shook her head slightly. 

“I may be a pureblood but I don’t know much about high society, not like that. No, but running a household, absolutely,” she said proudly and Hermione smiled. 

“Rest assured, that will be something I think she will need help with as well, do you know if you have an ancestral manor or seat Hermione?” Minerva asked. 

Hermione thought for a moment before shaking her head, leaning forward to open the box in front of her, rifling through the copies of the parchments she’d made while in the vault. 

“No, I’m not sure. Ragnuk said when all the fighting was done to come back and discuss assets and such, but I don’t see a list anywhere….oh!” Hermione straightened as a parchment with a few locations almost appeared out of nowhere. 

“Ah….yes, a few. It looks like these are all locations with small descriptions. A country house in….Aberystwyth, Wales. A farmhouse and stables in Sutton. A manor in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. A...oh Merlin Bill. Bill,” she nudged her husband, staring at the parchment. Her eyes were wide as she turned to look up at him, seeing him shocked as well. 

“What is it?” Ron asked, watching the couple with a raised brow. 

“Well….a castle in Orkney which looks to be the ancestral seat along with a hunting lodge somewhere not far from here. But….It looks like when Morgana gifted the land to the founder of Hogwarts, she still maintained ownership of the land. So Hermione…..” Bill trailed off finding himself unable to say the words. The witch in question looked up, honey-golden eyes wide.

“I own the land that Hogwarts is built on.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Burrow, sleep, and gathered family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry for the short break of posting, I'm actually a doctoral student so the past few days have been filled with tests and papers! Anyway, short little filler chapter. Next chapter there will be smut (YAY) and a few meetings. I'm so glad you're all liking this, I cannot wait to continue this story!
> 
> Happy reading, don't own anything to do with Harry Potter! XO

Silence was the only thing that greeted her after her revelation. Large wide eyes of every gathered member were trained on her as she gaped. Minerva was the first to break the shocked silence, throwing her head back and laughing heartily. r

“Oh well, now that seems to be very fitting. When we meet, later on, you and I will sit down with the account books and I can show you that Hogwarts has indeed continued to pay the price set by your predecessors for the usage of the land,” the transfiguration professor said brightly. 

“But Professor, I thought the land was a gift?” Hermione asked, placing the parchment down in the box. 

“It was, but during the time of...oh I think the muggles call them the crusades or something along those lines, the ruler of the wizarding realm at the time began making Howgwarts pay rent for the land. The galleons paid out to the crown were then split and one half went to the muggle king of the time while the other half went to fortifying the crown’s forces and community,” Minerva explained. 

“Wait, there was a wizarding army?” Harry asked, dumbfounded. Hermione had read something about it but found herself straightening at the idea that Minerva could explain further. 

“Yes, there was. It was much smaller than any in the muggle world, but during the reign of almost every king or queen, there was a small order or an army of witches and wizards meant to protect the wizarding community and the ruler of the time. Most of the castles or fortresses were guarded by these witches and wizards, while a smaller group yet would inspect and investigate any sort of crimes reported. This group of wizards once the ministry was formed became Aurors,” Minerva explained with a small wave of her hand. 

“Bloody hell, that’s wicked. Wait, does that mean with Hermione becoming queen, she’ll make an army as well?” Ron asked, glancing at the witch in question. 

“It is well within her rights to do so, Mr. Weasley however I’m sure there will be lost of things that the ministry will have to say about it.” 

“I don’t want an army,” Hermione was quick to interject, her exhaustion and the stress of everything seemed to hit her all at once at that moment. Taking a deep breath she moved over slightly and leaned into Bill, his arms wrapping around her instinctively. 

“You will need security however Hermione,” Kingsley spoke up from the end of the table. When the brunette witch frowned in question, he continued. 

“You’ll be the first queen in centuries. That alone is going to upset a great many people, noble houses especially those who may not have participated in the war but have manipulated the Ministry and the Wizengamot for their own personal gain. Then, there will be witches and wizards who will hate you purely for the fact that you are royal, and a queen in every sense of the word, and have come from muggle parents,” Kingsley explained. Hermione pressed a hand subconsciously to her wound beneath the sleeve of her sweater with a small frown, looking down at the table. 

“Hermione,” Luna started, waiting for the witch to lift her eyes before continuing, “You should know by now that blood status doesn’t define you. It may permanently be a part of you, but those closest to you have never seen it as a disadvantage or a negative point against you. And all of us here will support you in everything you do,” she said with a wistful smile. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, but nodded, reaching a hand across Bill to take Luna’s squeezing it gently. They all sat and talked for close to thirty more minutes before Charlie spoke up, eyes dull and his face showing his exhaustion. 

“Not that I want to break up this wonderful gathering, however most of the parents that could have come to collect their students. And most students who are staying have gone up to their dorms already. I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m exhausted and just want a shower and some sleep.” 

Hermione who’d remained pressed against Bill, nodded sleepily, her eyes struggling to stay open. Molly perked up at the idea of going home and smiled brightly. 

“There's plenty of room for anyone who wants to come back to the Burrow,” she informed and smiled brightly. Dean and Seamus declined as they were going to head back up to the dorms, seeing as all their school things were still here. Neville followed after them quickly but agreed to come to the Burrow once everyone had rested and gotten clean. Seeing as it was still early in the morning. 

Remus, Tonks, Teddy, and Andromeda all declined before heading back to their own homes, promising they’d be by later that night as well. Much to Molly’s dismay, the twins announced they would clean up at their apartment above the shop in Diagon Alley. Minerva had gone back to her own quarters after promising to write Hermione later in the week. 

“Mrs. Weasley, would you mind terribly if I came to the Burrow? As far as I am aware daddy is still being held at the ministry and...well I don’t think we have a house anymore,” she said softly, a gentle smile on her face. Molly’s eyes widened and she glanced at Arthur before turning back to the pale blonde witch. 

“Of course my dear! Of course, you’re always welcome at the Burrow. You and Draco are as well Narcissa,” Molly informed the pair, smiling at the stunned look on their faces. 

“Thank you, Molly, however, I believe we will return to the manor to collect a few things. Now that it belongs to Draco, he can decide what happens to it. I at least will take up residence at another Malfoy estate after cleaning up. May we still come by for dinner, along with the others?” She asked, earning a wide and pleased smile from Molly. 

“Of course. You, Blaise, and Draco can floo in whenever you’re rested.” 

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Charlie all said they’d gladly come back to the Weasley’s home as well, and Bill glanced down in question at Hermione. 

“I….I don’t want to be away from everyone,” she said softly, but frowned. 

“Uhm…..dad?” Hermione said gaining Arthur’s attention. 

“What should I do about Bayard? I can leave him here if you’d like,” she said but the idea pained her. 

“Well...that is a good question. There are plenty of anti-muggle wards set up for miles, I don’t see a problem with taking him there,” he glanced down at his wife who merely smiled amusedly and nodded her head. 

“Well, that settles it then. Let’s all go home,” Molly announced standing up and looped her arm with Arthur’s as they headed out of the castle. Bill helped up a tired Hermione who double-checked to make sure she had her leather boxes tucked away, before leading her out as well. Molly and Arthur were already gone by the time the rest of the group stepped outside, bidding farewell to Narcissa, Draco, and Blaise. 

Harry, Ron, and Ginny linked arms and disappeared in a pop as Hermione made her way towards the sleeping dragon. Bill watched as he awoke, and turned to greet her with a low rumble and a puff of smoke from his nostrils. 

Charlie clapped him on the shoulder as he passed, Luna looping her arm through his before they too apparated. Bayard shook himself as he pushed up, stretching his long silvery body as Hermione made her way back over to Bill. Taking his wife in his arms, they watched the dragon slide it's way through the front gate before diving over the side of the bridge, lifting up after a few minutes and spreading his wide wings to disappear up into the clouds. 

“Let's go on then shall we?” 

With a soft smile and a kiss to her head, Bill pictured his childhood home and the world tilted as they disappeared with a pop. The two stumbled slightly as they landed just outside the home, and Hermione tilted her head to look up at the tilted structure and patched together extensions. Her lip quivered, and Bill took her hand, ushering her into the home. 

“The last time I was in here, I was getting ready for our wedding,” Hermione said softly as she took in the large kitchen table with its mismatched chairs, the red couch that she knew was slightly lumpy but so incredibly comfortable, knitted blankets were thrown over couches as chairs, the large clock with hands with every member of the Weasley families faces on it. She took in the wooden spoon in a bowl already mixing something Hermione knew would be delicious. There were scattered vases with wildflowers, and a pair of knitting needles working on what looked to be a light blue and yellow scarf. 

“It’s good to be home,” Hermione said, listening to the doors above opening and shutting, the murmur of voices every once in a while, and the creaking of wood as people walked around.

Bill just remained silent but nodded, following his wife up the stairs to the third floor. His parent's room was below them, while Charlie’s old room was across the hall. The twin's old room was above them and across from Ginny’s, and Ron’s was situated on the top level. As they reached their platform, Hermione smiled tiredly at Bill, who opened the door to his room and glanced over his shoulder as Charlie’s door opened. 

“Luna’s taking a shower now, Hermione can go after her. I’m going up to Ginny’s floor as she’s already out, you can use the bathroom after me,” Charlie informed his brother who gave a small tired smile and a nod. He kept his door open, listening as the shower turned off. 

Hermione surveyed the room quietly, tossing her old beaded bag onto the comfortable armchair in the corner. There were a few framed pictures from Bill’s youth that hung on the walls, a desk covered in books and parchments was tucked under the sole window of the room, a small bookshelf beside it filled with books and a few knick-knacks. The bed was made, a red comforter with a cream and red quilt folded over the foot of the bed. The bedside tables held a few other knick-knacks, but Hermione paused seeing the picture frame that rested on top of the one that was situated on the side she knew Bill preferred. 

It was of their wedding day, and Bill was holding her with one arm across her stomach, hand clasped tightly to her hip. Hermione’s own hand mirrored his, their foreheads pressed together as they slowly spun around each other. Her dress had been a strapless A-line gown made of satin and a few thin layers of chiffon. It had a sweetheart neck and a small belt around the cinched waist before the gown flowed down in a few layers of silk and chiffon billowing out as she twirled with her husband. She’d worn her hair in a low bun, her veil tucked beneath it during the ceremony, but in the picture, it was free and wild, a few white flowers stuck within each curl. Ginny and Luna had given her the idea the night before, and seeing it now in the picture, Hermione fell in love with it all over again. 

“You looked like a goddess,” Bill’s low tenor drew her attention away from the picture as he leaned against the doorway. She smiled softly at him and stood, making her way towards him. 

“And you looked just as handsome. Your mother wasn’t exactly happy you’d let your hair down but I thought it was perfect, I love when it’s like this,” she told him softly, reaching up to run her fingers through his silky strands. They heard the door open, and Luna walked out of the bathroom smiling happily at them. Hermione noticed she wore a pair of what she assumed were Ginny’s sleep pants and a long soft blue sweater that had to be Charlie’s. Her bruises were lightening and her eyes held their usual sparkle. She turned and smiled at the couple, her dirty clothes in her hands. 

“Hermione if you’d like the shower is all yours,” Luna informed her, cheeks still pink from the hot water. Groaning happily she threw a quick smile at her friend before heading back into the room to grab her beaded bag. Kissing Bill as she passed, Hermione gave Luna a swift hug and dove into the bathroom. Bill just chuckled softly and made his way up the stairs to see if Charlie was done. 

Hermione took her time in the shower, not bothering to take off her rings before stepping into the hot water. She scrubbed her body and her hair, simply standing in the spray of the showerhead, her mind blissfully blank. 

When she stepped out of the bathroom in her Weasley family sweater she loved so much, and a pair of sleep shorts, she realized the door to Bill’s room was shut. Opening it quietly, Hermione waved her wand to dry her hair, pausing just inside the doorway. 

Bill, her incredibly handsome husband lay stretched along his side of the bed, shirtless and his flannel sleep pants hanging low on his waist. Shutting the door behind her, Hermione set down the bag and her battle-weary clothes as she took him in. He was slightly more muscular than he had been when they married, a thickness to his arms and chest that made her mouth water. His pale skin was dotted with a few scars from working as a curse breaker and the ones on his chest from Greyback. The delectable V shape of his abdomen that disappeared into the waistband of his pants was more pronounced, and his muscles tensed as he shifted. Tired blue eyes stared at her with a bit of amusement sparkling in their depths. 

“Well hello Mrs. Weasley,” he murmured lowly, a sleepy growl in his voice. She flushed just a bit as she took a few steps towards him, carefully climbing over his body and sliding to her side. Bill curled his arms around her tightly, wandlessly summoning the quilt from the end of the bed to cover them. 

“Hello Mr. Weasley,” she responded after kissing the scars on his chest and tilting her face up to his. He smiled at her, cupping her face with his right hand. Leaning down his lips brushed lazily across her own, slowly deepening their kisses as Hermione’s fingers wound their way into the red strands of his hair. 

“I want to continue, but I’m exhausted,” Hermione said softly, watching as Bill relaxed fully against the bed and smiled tiredly. 

“So am I. We have plenty of time my love,” he murmured, kissing the crown of her head as she snuggled into him. Within moments, both husband and wife were asleep. 

***

When Hermione’s eyes fluttered open, she took a moment to survey the room. Her first instinct had been to panic, however, the smell of spices and wood, of Bill, made her pause. She lifted her head sleepily and took in her husband’s room, softly lit by the golden rays of the setting sun. From outside the window, she could see the once grey and cloudy sky was now a soft pale rose color. Slowly shifting out of his arms, Hermione slid from the bed, amused that her usually vigilant and light sleeper demi-wolf of a husband stayed asleep, simply rolling onto his side and snuggling into her pillow. 

She bit back a small laugh, heading to her bag and pulling out a pair of black leggings to change into to. Pulling them on, she slid her feet into her brown leather boots and softly tiptoed out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she paused in the hall to pull her curls up into a bun on top of her head, and as quietly as possible made her way down the stairs. The door to the Burrow was open, as well as most of the windows, letting in the cool spring breeze. Hermione stood at the base of the stairs, closing her eyes as the fresh air slid across her face. 

“Oh! Hermione dear, you’re up,” Molly commented as she bustled into the house and over to the stove where a wooden spoon was methodically stirring something in a large pot. Hermione made her way over, inhaling deeply as the smell of freshly baked bread wafted into her nose. 

“It smells amazing in here mum,” Hermione told her, earning a wide beaming smile in response from the matriarch of the Weasley family. 

“Thank you, darling, some of the others are here and outside, I thought it was a lovely evening, so the twins and Arthur helped me put the table outside and extend it for everyone,” Molly explained waving her off as she began moving around the kitchen. Hermione just nodded and pushed up the sleeves of her sweater, heading outside. 

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were using their wands to toss a sparking object that no doubt belonged to Fred and George back and forth laughing about something Ron had grumbled. Arthur was talking to Andromeda and Tonks, while Luna stood a bit away from them, smiling up at Remus who was holding Teddy. Making her way towards them, Luna turned her soft silver eyes to Hermione and gave a small wave. 

“Hermione, Remus was just explaining to me some of the legislation that werewolves have had to deal with over the years because of the ministry. I’m thinking The Quibbler should write an expose on the unfairness of it all, don’t you think?” Luna asked, smiling dreamily as Remus flushed and shifted the wiggling baby in his arms. 

“Luna really you don’t need to-” 

“I think it's a fabulous idea. Actually, when you get the chance Remus I’d love to talk to you about it all as well. Those laws that discriminate against werewolves and such are what I’m hoping to change in the future,” Hermione said softly, smiling as Remus’s eyes sparkled with gratitude. 

“I think I can arrange something. I’d actually like to speak with you about your security measures, I have a few suggestions and recommendations for you,” he said lightly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“That would be wonderful!” Hermione exclaimed, her eyes falling to the small face of Teddy Lupin who stared at her from his father’s arms. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Remus asked, watching as the witch’s eyes widened and she looked between him and his son. Not trusting her voice, she nodded enthusiastically and offered her arms. Remus moved his son, settling her into his arms so that Teddy’s head rested against Hermione’s shoulder and neck. The witch moved her hands so one was spread across his back and the other held his head in place. She glanced down at Teddy, noticing his eyes had turned to a soft honey gold and his sandy blonde hair was now curly and a rich chestnut brown. 

“He likes you, Hermione,” Luna piped up, watching as her friend sighed softly pressing a kiss to Teddy’s head. 

“I really like him,” she remarked, watching as Remus moved towards his wife leaving the two witches alone with his son. Luna’s pale blonde hair tumbled down around her shoulders, dressed in jeans and her floral thick boots, along with the blue sweater that dwarfed her small frame. Hermione stared at her friend, smiling softly as Luna’s eyes found Charlie’s stocky frame as he exited the house. 

“He’s something isn’t he?” She asked, noticing Luna tilt her head, eyes watching his every move. 

“He is. I think he’s restless. I could tell when I first met him so long ago so eager to spread his wings and move to Romania, but now, I think he’s restless without his family, without his home. It wouldn’t surprise me if he wishes to come back,” she said softly. Hermione glanced from the redhead to Luna in shock. 

“He’d never leave his dragons though,” she pointed out. Luna hummed and turned her eyes to Hermione, glistening with mirth and happiness. 

“Who said he’d be leaving dragons behind?” She asked, skipping away before Hermione could answer. Shaking her head at her friend, she glanced down as Teddy gurgled, making small little noises. 

“Oh, what’s the matter now love? Is Aunt Hermione not giving you the attention you want?” she asked softly, bouncing just a bit and rocking side to side. She began speaking to Teddy, telling him all about the Burrow, about her first time being there, about Ron and Harry, just anything, smiling as she slowly walked around the outer garden. 

Bill, having woken up as Hermione left the room, was now leaning against the door jam of the back entrance to the Burrow. He was watching Hermione walk around with Teddy tucked protectively in her arms, the matching curly hair made his heart ache in a lovely way. 

“She’s good with him already,” Molly told him softly, smiling at the sight of her daughter-in-law holding Teddy. 

“She is.” 

“Oh I can’t wait for grandbabies,” Molly sighed wistfully, smirking at the small blush that spread across Bill’s cheeks. 

“It’ll be a while mum, you know what she said before she married me. And now with her becoming the queen, it's all unknown now,” he said lightly, watching as his mother smiled. 

“I know, I know. But one day, you’ll give me the most beautiful grandbabies and everything will be perfect,” she said and moved away from her son with a pat to his cheek. Not long after he stepped into the backyard to join his wife, taking his own turn to hold little Teddy, did the rest of the guests arrive. Narcissa and Draco stepped out into the back yard of the burrow looking more causal that she’d ever seen them, however, they were still the best dressed of anyone gathered. Narcissa wore a grey and black tweed jacket over a white button-down, a silk ascot tied around her neck with soft grey riding pants and black knee-high leather bespoke riding boots. 

Draco wore a black cashmere v-neck sweater with grey slacks and black leather Chelsea boots. Hermione smiled at them, greeting Narcissa with a gentle hug and Draco with a firmer one. To say the blonde Slytherin was slightly surprised was an understatement but after a moment he hugged her back firmly. Draco was greeted by the others in a slightly similar fashion, getting a firm hug from Luna and Ginny, and handshakes from Harry and Ron. 

Neville, Seamus, and Dean all appeared after a while, and before long there were talks of a quidditch game within the next few days at the Burrow, including the absent Blaise of course. He’d gone to meet his parents at their manor, Draco had explained, saying that Blaise informed them they’d be free to return home and was eager to see them. Hermione’s heart had warmed at that. 

When it was time for dinner, the sun had almost fully set, and soft twinkling lights were scattered across the garden, casting a warm glow over the table and the gathered occupants. Bayard had taken to curling around Arthur’s shed, his gleaming red eyes closed as he slept soundly. Once everyone was settled at the table, Molly waved her wand, and the food she’d made appeared across it, earning cheers of glee from the twins, Ron, and Harry. 

Arthur stood from his seat at the end of the table and cleared his throat, lifting his goblet of wine. 

“I’d like to thank you all for being here, for coming to our home and gathering with us. After so much death and darkness, it feels only right to fill up the rest of our time in this world with light and love. Molly and I consider each and every one of you a part of our family now and are so very grateful for your company, your companionship, and your bravery fighting alongside us. To family,” Arthur announced, raising his glass with a warm smile. Hermione took her own, lifting it along with the rest of the gathered group. Bill’s arm was draped across the back of her chair, and his hand slid across the nape of her neck, turning to smile at her. They tapped their glasses together, before joining in the chorus of voices. 

“To family.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter, also the smut comes in QUICK so be prepared!!! This is more a filler chapter of our lovebirds finally getting time alone together, this is rated E for a reason you're warned, all in all its rather tame but I hope you like it! 
> 
> Happy Reading!! XO

Hermione found herself staring out at the ocean two days later, letting the roll and crash of waves soothe her into a mindless sort of trance. The sun was beginning to set, and Bill would be back any minute, having only left to gather a few supplies from the closest town, which was still about a hundred kilometers away. 

The couple had decided that they wanted to spend a few days together alone, before getting back to reality and helping rebuild their community. Besides that, the full moon was an hour away and it was the first time Hermione would be spending it with Bill. He’d been adamant about keeping her away until after they were married, wanting to officially make her his wife before claiming her as his mate. 

Hermione understood his reasoning behind it, but she found herself giddy with the idea that she’d not only be spending the night with Bill again but that this time it would be different, more intense. She heard the crack, indicating he’d returned, and turned from her spot on the top of the sand dunes, smiling as she watched him duck into Shell Cottage leaving the door open for her. 

When she entered, she called out to him, getting a small grunt in response that sounded like it had come from the kitchen. Poking her head around the corner, Hermione smiled widely at Bill, who was unloading groceries for the next few days into the icebox. They had just a few more hours until nightfall, and she could already see the change in her husband, he was on edge, and his shoulders were tense. 

Instead of asking what was wrong, or possibly stepping in to help, she sat down at the small table they’d gathered around not even a week ago, and watched him. Bill was quiet as he finished, turning to look at her with hunger in his eyes, his hands braced against the counter. Hermione smiled softly standing and making her way over within his reach. The sky was now a dark purple, bleeding into blue, and she knew that it wasn’t long now. Bill didn’t speak, simply placed his large hands on her hips and pulled her forward, pinning her between the counter and his body. 

He leaned down, pressing his nose to her neck, trailing it up gently as he inhaled deeply, shoulders drooping as her scent filled his nose. With a low growl, he nipped at her jaw, sending a shock down her spine. Her heart fluttered and began to pound against her chest, her hands shook as she lifted them. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand sliding down her spine while the other combed through his hair, tangling in the red strands. His mouth continued it's trail across her jaw, placing a small nip on her chin, before showing attention to the other side.

She let out a small gasp as his mouth found the shell of her ear, teeth dragging against her earlobe. Hermione shivered, and tipped her head back, giving him more access to her exposed flesh. At her offering, Bill growled louder this time, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her throat. His teeth and tongue slid over the skin there, tasting and committing it to memory. She gave a breathy moan, her eyes fluttering shut as his hands slid around her body, pressing her tightly against his firm body. 

“I need you, Hermione.” 

His confession had her eyes opening, hooded and dark with lust and need as she stared into his now golden eyes. The eyes of the wolf within. She just nodded, her chest heaving beneath her jumper as he slid his hands down, lifting her by her thighs into his arms, his mouth latching back onto her neck as he took her out of the kitchen. He made it up to the room quickly, his boots thudding against the old wooden stairs. 

As he entered the room Hermione had slept in a few days prior, he kicked the door shut behind him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. His hands slid up across her butt, cupping it firmly as her mouth met his in a firm searing kiss. Her lips parted to allow his tongue to slide against hers, tangling and dancing, her head switching directions partway through. When she pulled back he caught her plump lower lip between his teeth, growling as he raked his teeth across it. 

Hermione let out a soft whimper at the slight pain she felt, but it only added to the slow burn she felt deep in her stomach, her body humming with every touch and kiss from her husband. His hands slid up under the white jumper she wore, sliding up the smooth skin of her back. His hands were big and rough and sent shivers down her spine as he eased the sweater up and over her head, tossing it somewhere behind her. \

She didn’t even have a moment to think, his mouth descending on her newly exposed skin. One hand clutched his shoulder as the other found its place in his hair again, arching her back in pleasure as his teeth scraped across the swell of her cleavage. 

“Fuck Hermione. You taste so goddamn good,” he growled against her skin, long noble fingers working to unhook the white lace bra she wore. He took his time, peeling back the lace from her breasts, eyes glowing in the dim light of the room as he took in her naked torso. He slowed his exploration of her skin, instead, he gently reached up to cup one of her breasts in his hand, his thumb brushing against her already pert nipple sending a quick shock of pleasure through her straight to her core. 

“Bill,” she whimpered lifting her head to peer down at him, finding his eyes trained on her face. He was focused as he watched her, leaning down to take her other nipple in between his teeth, letting his tongue gently roll over it after a moment. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned again, involuntarily grinding her hips against his, drawing a hiss out of him. She gasped softly as his mouth moved across her breast, kissing the valley between them, before finding taking the other in his mouth. The chill from his saliva still on her nipple had Hermione shivering, a small moan leaving her as she arched her back, bucking her hips again. 

After he was done teasing her, he gently had her stand. 

“I need you completely naked and on the bed for me, darling, or you’re going to lose those clothes. I’ll rip them off of you,” Bill growled lowly, his own fingers moving to unbutton his shirt and vest, pushing them off his shoulders. Hermione didn’t need any more instruction, instead, she kicked off her boots and peeled off her socks, tossing them aside. Unbuttoning her jeans, she shimmied them off and kicked them away, her eyes locked on Bill’s as she slid her white lace panties off as well. 

“Fuck,” he growled as he watched her, unbuckling his belt and letting it fall to the floor with a clink. He let out a moan as the little vixen slid onto the bed, eyes trained on him, and lay back on her elbows. He could smell her arousal, her potent scent filling his nose and driving his senses mad. Her creamy thighs spread for him, watching as he licked his lips and fell to his knees before her. 

Gripping her legs he tugged her forward so she was near the edge of the mattress, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. She gasped lightly, her back resting against the bed, closing her eyes. She relished the feeling of his mouth, slowly making his way up from her calf, pressing gentle kisses to her skin. By the time he got to the inside of her upper thigh, Hermione was shaking with anticipation. Her core was glistening for him, anticipation, and need pulsing in her. 

“God you have such a beautiful cunt,” he growled, his voice barely even his own. Hermione whimpered at the dirty word, a pleased little shock running through her at the sound of it rolling off her husband’s tongue. 

“Bill...please,” she whined softly, fingers clenched tightly in the blanket beneath her. He responded by sliding a finger across her drenched folds, sliding it into her hot core with ease. Hermione gasped, her hips bucking as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. 

“So pretty,” he murmured before leaning down and tasting her, his tongue rolling over her clit. The witch cried out in pleasure and shock as Bill continued to worship the small bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy, sliding in another finger. He curled them up as he thrust them slowly in and out of her, eyes watching as she bucked and writhed against the bed and his mouth. 

He’d missed this, missed the taste of her, how sensitive she was, how pretty she looked as she came undone. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He could feel the walls of her core begin to tighten around his fingers, and he pulled away, using his thumb to rub her clit in a circular motion. He wiped his mouth with his free hand, watching as her entire body tensed, then relaxed as she puled around him, her back arching and her eyes squeezing shut. She cried out in pleasure, letting her husband push her over the edge and guide her through the waves of her orgasm. 

“Merlin Hermione. You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, pressing kisses to her hips and stomach as he slowly crawled up and over her body like a predator. She opened her pleasure glazed eyes and smiled slowly, hands sliding over his bare stomach and chest. 

“Bill….Bill I need you,” she whimpered, her cheeks flushed and a soft glow to her skin from her orgasm. She’d waited long enough to have him again, and she wanted to weep with gratitude as he lifted himself off the bed, sliding his slacks and briefs off, stepping out of them. 

She sat up, watching him stand there in the moonlight, pale skin littered with scars and his member rigid amongst the patch of red hair. He wasn’t huge, but he was longer than normal, and thick enough to make her unable to walk straight anytime they’d slept together before. She moved to her knees, licking her lips as she reached out and palmed him, sliding her hand softly up and down the length of him, eyes flickering up to see his face. His head rolled back and his mouth parted, his eyes closing. It had been too long since she’d touched him, she thought. Or tasted him. 

Bill let out a strangled moan as the little vixen took him in her mouth, tongue swirling around his shaft as she relaxed her throat a little and took him fully. His fingers buried themselves in her curls as she slowly began bobbing her head. After a few deep strokes, she pulled back just enough to let her tongue swirl over the head of his cock, his fingers clenching painfully against her scalp. His moans and softly murmured curses gave her a pleasure she couldn’t quite describe. 

“Love, if you keep doing that, I’m going to come and I’d really like to fuck you now,” he told her lowly his eyes a deep gold as she pulled back and licked her lips. 

“Please,” she whimpered, eyes a deep beautiful amber that begged him to claim her, to give in to the wolf. 

He didn’t need any more prompting, instead, he slid onto the bed and watched as she straddled his waist. Taking him in her hand, she guided him to her entrance, slowly sliding down with a pained hiss. As he stretched her, she felt pain mix with pleasure deliciously, her body no longer used to him or his girth. Bill’s hands found her hips, gripping her tightly as he felt her velvety heat enveloping his cock. When she finally sank down fully, they both let out loud groans of pleasure. She braced her hands on his chest for a moment, pausing to get used to the feeling before she slowly began to rock her hips, grinding against him. 

Hermione gasped softly as he bucked his hips impatiently, her eyes sliding shut at the feeling. She was so incredibly full, and Hermione wanted to curse as she felt tears prick her eyes. She’d been dreaming of this moment, it had gotten her through the months she’d been apart from him. To be in it now, victorious and alive, it was overwhelming. 

Her breath came out in a shaky moan as he began to meet each roll of her hips with a thrust of his own, bucking his hips up into her. With a low growl he lifted himself, an arm wrapped securely around her waist as he moved to his knees, holding her tight against him as he used his new position to reach as deep as she allowed. 

Hermione threw her head back as a cry escaped her, Bill’s hand fisting tightly in her hair. 

“Bill! I’m so close. Oh God, Bill,” Hermione gasped out her nails sinking into his muscled shoulders as his face pressed into her neck. 

“Come for me love. Come on my cock,” he growled lowly, feeling his own climax rear up inside him as her walls tightened around him. She was so close, so very close, and Hermione felt as if she were going to explode. 

Lights danced across her vision as his quick deep thrusts drove her over the edge, and the tight ball of heat in her belly loosened. She cried out for him, tears of happiness and pleasure rolling down her cheeks as he began to lose himself to his instincts, driving into her roughly. Hermione clung to him, baring her neck for him as she heard his growls become more strained. 

“Let go, Bill. Let go,” she chanted, gasping as she felt him twitch inside her. In one swift motion, he sank his teeth into the curve of her neck and shoulder, latching on as he filled her with his seed. 

Hermione was expecting the pain, but the burst of magic that spilled from her was a surprise, along with the immense pleasure she felt. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she heard glass shatter. It shook her, her entire body trembling with pleasure as Bill’s movements slowed before he finally stopped. He held her, slowly letting go of the bite he’d made on her skin, letting his tongue slowly roll over the area tenderly. 

Hermione whimpered at the feeling, her eyes sliding shut. They didn’t speak, not until her husband slid his now softened member from her and stood, moving towards the bathroom to turn on the faucet of the shower. He picked up her still trembling form, and placed her under the hot spray of water he’d prepared for her. 

“Are you alright?” he murmured in question, running a hand down her arms as he slid in behind her, closing the curtain to block out the cold air. She shook her head, resting her back against him. His arms wrapped around her middle, holding her there as the water warmed them both. 

“I’m your mate now,” Hermione said softly, turning in his arms to smile up at him, the still raw bite mark on her neck visible as her hair fell flat down her back from the water. He growled in response and took her mouth with his, moving his lips across hers, and down her neck to his mark kissing it gently. 

They washed each other lazily, only leaving the steamy sanctuary of the shower when the water turned cold. He used one of the towels beside the sink, gently running it over her body to dry her, his lips following teasingly as he dried her. 

That was how they found themselves back in bed and fighting each other for dominance, which ultimately went in Bill’s favor of course. By the time the sun rose the next morning, Hermione was completely sated and his inner wolf was happily silent. Burying his face in her soft curls, Bill closed his eyes and held her as they slid into a deep and peaceful sleep. His wife, his mate was in his arms, they were together again, they were alive, and all was right in his world. 

***

Bill barely let Hermione out of bed the next three days, not that she minded in the least bit. However, on their fourth day at Shell Cottage, Hermione was ready to get back to the ‘real’ world so to speak. They’d received a few different owls during their time and were rather gently informed that while others were happy for the couple to have some time away, there were a lot of things they needed to do now that the war was over. Hermione needed to go back to Gringotts eventually to discuss assets and her family vaults with Ragnuk, Bill needed to see if he still had a job after the dragon incident, figure out where they wanted to live, and so on. 

They’d received news that a new Minister had been elected, and they had a meeting with him later in the week. Beforehand Hermione wanted to see her parents, use some of her newfound money to buy new robes. Ragnuk had explained in his letter that within the week, the news of her status would inevitably break soon. So, Hermione didn’t really want a picture of her in an old jumper, jeans, and trainers to be the first thing everyone thought of when speaking about her. 

Reluctantly, Bill and Hermione said goodbye to Shell Cottage and apparated just inside the wards of the Burrow. Walking hand in hand past a slumbering Bayard, and into the home. 

“Mum!” Bill called out, listening for his mother’s footsteps. When Molly came down the stairs, she embraced the two, beaming at them and insisting that they sit so she could feed them. 

“We got word there was a new Minister of magic, any idea who it is?” Bill asked as he leaned back in his chair, throwing an arm over Hermione’s shoulders as they sipped tea. 

“They asked Kingsley,” Molly informed them, grinning over her shoulder. Hermione straightened, wide eyes darting between her husband and mother-in-law. 

“Well I guess that makes some things easier,” she said lightly with a smile, sighing happily as her husband leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. Once the scent of Molly’s beef stew drifted through the house, Weasley’s poured out of the woodwork, all congregating at the table surrounded by laughter and light. Hermione hoped that no matter what happened in the future, there were always moments just like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
